A New One Rises
by Hakken-Senshi
Summary: First installment of the Halfas Rising Series. Follow my OC, Jason Enderson, as he becomes a Halfa in an extraordinary way, meets the others like him, i.e. Team Phantom and Vlad, and helps take on an ancient evil reawakened. Rated T for some violence. Complete, but I plan to go back through and fix my mistakes in earlier chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Hello, Readers! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I will be posting images of the characters on my Deviantart page ASAP. I will put my name down when I have done so and then you can check them out if you want. This was written with some help from a friend who I hope will find a way to keep I touch with me as I continue to write as he is sorta my Phantom archive. Anyways, enjoy the Prologue, and I will try to get the first chapter typed up before the week's end. I hope you enjoy this story as much I enjoy writing it!**_

In the state of Minnesota, there lay a town called Amity Park, home of the world's greatest ghost hunters ̶ the Phantoms. They are the best because, well, they are **Halfas**.

The head of their family, Danny Phantom, AKA Danny Fenton, is a 16 year old boy who acquired ghost powers when he accidently activated his parents' Ghost Portal whilst he was inside of it. The result of this event was Danny became a Halfa; a half- human, half-ghost entity with the ability to switch between his different personas.

His Mate*, Samantha Phantom, AKA Sam Manson, gained her ghost powers when Undergrowth ̶ a ghost with a Plant core ̶ attacked Amity Park and bestowed upon her some of his power because of her unique care of his children i.e. plants. She lost these powers and her memories of the event upon Undergrowth's defeat at the hand of Danny Phantom. She later regained both her memories and powers when one of Danny's parents' inventions ̶ the Fenton Ecto-Memory Unrepresser ̶ exploded and the resulting Ectoplasmic discharge reawakened her powers and her aforementioned memories resurfaced allowing her to bypass the months of training required for her powers' proper use.

Their daughter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, received her powers through her father, Danny phantom. She was originally believed to be a clone of Danny made by Danny's arch-enemy Vladimir "Vlad" Masters using a sample of Danny's DNA. Dani was later discovered to be made from two sets of DNA (Danny's and Sam's) because of Vlad's desperation to make a clone of Danny so he could have his "perfect son**."

The discovery was made when the three Phantoms went to a trusted friend of Sam's: Dr. Johann Jacobson. He found out about the relation between the three whilst doing some blood work to test if she had any health issues. Danny and Sam decided shortly after that to take Dani in, and their family was formed.

Together, the three had since defended their home from many ghostly threats. However, one Ghost, a genie to be exact, by the name of Desiree had decided to attack a nearby town.

This is where our story begins…

*Sam is technically Danny's Mate, or wife, by Ghost Zone standards having technically had a child with him.

** Vlad's previous attempts at cloning Danny were unsuccessful and so Vlad decided to try using a second set of DNA, i.e. Sam's, to make it a more stable "clone."


	2. Chapter 1: The Wish That Started It All

**_Here is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy and are looking forward to the later additions to the story. I know I said in the last one that I would have Chapter 1 up by the week's end and it's already the beginning of the next week. I was busy on Saturday with my brother's wedding, and Sunday was hectic and I was wicked tired when I finally had the time to type again. On that note, here it is somewhat freshly finished as I got it all the rest typed a couple hours ago and am just now uploading. Again, hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 1

The Friday afternoon sun shone brightly upon the town of Darkwood. It was a less well-known town not far from Amity Park. Granted, it was a smaller and less metropolitan town, but it had a reputation for its excessive plant life. The most prominent of the flora being the town's name sake – its magnificent dark oak trees that grew everywhere in the town. This town also had a reputation of experiencing little to no Ectoplasmic activity. This fact made it the ideal location for Desiree to make her next attack.

Desiree flew invisibly over the town's small business district, taking the time to swoop between and around the buildings as she made her way to her destination. Had she been visible, the bright sun would have shone upon the figure of a slender green woman with blue clothing, black hair, and a long ghostly tail as she maneuvered her way towards the town's center. It was there that her destination laid – Darkwood High.

 _Wishes are sure to abound where adolescence thrives,_ Desiree thought to herself as she got closer. _For where teenagers are gathered, there are no boundaries to the wishes that can be whispered or muttered. Who am I to keep them from getting what they want?_

She slowed her speed as she finally approached her destination. The school building loomed tall and reverent as she flew past it. Upon reaching the other side, she found some of the trees that the town was so known for growing in a circle around the outdoor dining area. Winding through the trees, she was met with the sight of teenagers scattered: lounging amongst the picnic tables, lying or sitting on the grass surrounding the large cement patio, and relaxing under the trees in their various groups, clubs, and social circles. Desiree nearly burst with delight as she surveyed the students, anticipating which would begin the wishfest. Suddenly, she heard a voice nearby and flew off in its direction.

As she followed the voice, she soon noticed the student to whom it belonged. She was a young girl, looking about 15 or 16 years old. Her clothes consisted of a bright green A-shirt with track shorts and blue running shoes. Her dirty-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and two long bangs hung along either side of her face. She was leaning against one of the trees and apparently thought she was alone. As Desiree stopped right next to her, she realized the teen was muttering to herself and with the help of her enhanced hearing, she could hear that the subject of her anger was someone named "Jason Enderson."

"…gets straight A's, top of the computer club, and has practically everyone on their knees before him, even the jocks. He knows it and loves it. He treats everyone as if their second rate," the girl sighed. "I wish he would just go away."

"So you have wished it and so it shall be!"

And with that Desiree flew off to find more wishes to grant. She noticed a group of cheerleaders not far off and started to head in their direction. Before she reached them, a shadow loomed over her and a voice behind her said "You're going to wish that you never came here." Before she could turn to her assailant, she found herself screaming as she was pulled into a blue vortex and disappeared.

* * *

Jason Enderson is not your average high school sophomore. A straight "A" student with an athletic flare, being able to outrun anyone in track. He also has a knack for computers and their inner workings. Everyone in the school, even the faculty and the jocks, hold a sort of silent respect for him because they know he can be your best friend or your worst enemy. The most extraordinary thing about him is that he tends to find his way into places where he doesn't belong, and even more extraordinary, not by his own wishes.

Jason Enderson was walking down the hallway with his two friends, Sky and Chris, talking about Jason's latest attack against the school's social network when he was he was blinded by a green flash of light. He was recounting his hacking process in great detail as he and his loyal companions strolled past some lockers. A few seconds later, Jason shielded his eyes as a sudden, blinding green light filled his vision. He felt himself being sucked through a powerful vacuum as the surprised screams of bystanders faded.

"Geez, what was that all about?" Jason asked no one.

Rubbing his eyes, he opened them and noticed that he was surrounded by the same kind of green light as before, only this time not as bright. He surveyed his new surroundings with great intrigue and confusion: floating purple doors of varying sizes, great floating green islands, and long, twisting ancient pathways. Jason also realized that he himself was floating in this vast, strange dimension.

Amongst the new surroundings, Jason noticed an island floating beneath him, and something seemed strange about it. It didn't appear to be any different from the other islands, but it seemed to emanate an ominous aura. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he should steer clear of it.

 _But then again_ , he thought, _what choice do I have?_

Before he could make any decision, he was distracted by a loud sound. He spun around to see a large pink, white, and yellow mass flying toward him at full speed and yelling "Will you be my friend?!" Jason felt it fly past him. No, it **phased through him!**

 _What the…?_

The massive thing turned around looking very confused. Jason, now having a better look at it, noticed its blue skin, its pink and white striped pajamas and its shoulder length blonde hair. Rather than waiting to see if it would try coming at him again, Jason dove towards the island thinking, _What's the worst that could happen?_

Drawing closer, he noticed the massive treetops, a few scattered, shimmering waterfalls, and most prominently, a lone mountain with what appeared to be a cave on a high ledge. Jason then realized that he had no idea how to slow his descent. Plummeting downward, he finally crashed through a mass of leaves, slammed into a tree, and landed painfully on the roots below.

"Dang, that hurt," Jason grunted rubbing the back of his head. He slowly rose into a sitting position and started to take inventory. "Well, no supplies, a few minor, non-life threatening injuries, and I seem to be …well, I really have no idea where I am, so lost, I guess," he sighed.

He rose to his feet and saw some patches of the dimension's sky – a bright, eerie green with darker green masses swirling around – through the hole he made in the leaves above him. He determined that he needed to get up higher if he was to discover his position. With one up and down glance at the surrounding trunks, he decided he wasn't going to be climbing.

"Guess I'll have to go on foot," he said to himself. "I think I remember the direction of that mountain. If I climb up to that ledge with the cave, I may be able to get a better look at this place. If nothing else, the cave may serve as shelter. Just hope I don't find it's already occupied."

 ** _Please favorite if you like and follow to keep up to date on any additional chapters, also, review so I know what you think of A New One Rises so far! Until next time!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Chase for the Mountain

**_Hey, readers! Welcome back to_** A New One Rises ** _! I have finished this chapter and am going to try and get a new chapter up each week. I say "try" because school is gonna be tough for me this year. I am homeschooled so we have sorta started on the school year already and my load is gonna be a big one. There is the main reason for why any chapters get posted late and I didn't say every week on the same day so be watching. Also, I lost the notebook that I have been writing out the story in and just found it today so yay the story doesn't have to be rewritten! Now, I have wasted enough of your time with my problems, on with the story!_**

Chapter 2

Dang it! Why can't anything be unhostile in this place?! Jason thought to himself. Having almost been eaten by both flora and fauna, nearly chased off the island on multiple accounts, and now, being chased by some mecha mohawked freak who wanted his pelt. "Dude, seriously, bug off! Find something else to pester, will ya?"

"Skulker does not give up the hunt just because his prey wishes for him to!"

"Aw, c'mon! I don't need this!" Jason frantically searched for a place to hide, however, he hadn't noticed during his crash landing that the trees thinned out near the mountain. All he could do was keep running and pray that he could lose him on the way.

"Our chase is nearing its end! Prepare to meet your doom. In fact, you should feel honored to perish at the hands of the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

Jason knew he should be more concerned about getting to his destination, but the Skulker's words just seemed too ominous. Ghost Zone? Jason thought. What does he mean Ghost Zone? He dismissed it for a later time when he could actually think about it.

A few minutes later, Jason found himself at the foot the mountain. "Nowhere to go but up," Jason said beginning to scale the mountain as swiftly as he dared. He managed to get about a third of the way up when a ray hit a couple of inches to his left. Skulker was still following him. "If I ever get out of here, I will smack the next person with a mohawk I meet."

"Be reasonable," Skulker yelled. "You will ruin your pelt if you fall. Just climb down, and die with the pride that you weren't ended by a lesser being."

"You know what, Mechahawk? You're really getting on my nerves. For the last time, BUG OFF!"

Jason continued his ascent with Skulker still unrelenting in his hunting zeal, shooting volley after volley of energy blasts. Next thing he knew, there was a loud bang, a flash of light, and suddenly he was dangling by one hand on a crag of rock. "Way to go, Mechahawk! You actually almost got me! Keep it up, it's really improving the climb!"

"Well, since you asked so politely," Skulker replied preparing to fire another missile. Jason took the opportunity to throw a loose rock at Skulker's arm, effectively jamming it. Pressure built up immediately and exploded, destroying Skulker's arm.

"Ha, take that!"

"You'll pay for that whelp!"

Jason didn't care to hear any more out of Skulker so he chucked another rock at him. It met its mark, and this time in his face, damaging both his mouth and eyes. After that, Jason scrambled up the rest of the mountain, finally reaching the ledge where the cave was located.

"Gah!" Jason gasped as he pulled himself up onto the ledge and rolled over. He had never felt more tired in his life. Reluctantly, He picked himself up, knowing he wasn't safe yet. He still had to get inside the cave.

Drawing closer, the feeling that this was something he should probably leave alone grew stronger. He really wanted to turn back, but he knew he didn't have many other options. He finally pushed aside all doubts and entered the cave which turned out to be a short tunnel.

Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, he came into the inner chamber of the cave, and it was huge! He hadn't expected it to be so big inside when he had seen where it was in relation to its position in the mountain. Glistening stalactites and stalagmites of varying sizes encompassed the cavern, also dotted with small pools.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked a voice from behind.

Jason was immediately pulled back to reality as he jumped and turned around to see whom the voice belonged to. His gaze quickly locked on to a tall green gaseous figure floating two feet away. Jason wanted to yell in fear, but thought better of it.

The figure appeared to have a slight yet ever shifting form. It s few non changing features included fiery blue hair, a torn gray and white cloak, and black gloves with a red line going down one side. Its face, when solid, had a look of slight amusement and understanding.

"I wouldn't have expected the first human to enter this cavern would be so calm, although I can tell you are quite fearful and confused." it said.

"Oh-ho-ho, that's an understatement! I have no idea where the heck I am, I have had to fend off the inhabitants of this place since I got here, heck, I don't even know how I got here! None of this makes any sense!" Jason yelled hysterically.

"Calm down, I'm sure it hasn't been that terrible for you," it replied ignoring the look of disbelief on Jason's face. "If you would just listen," it continued, "I shall do my best to explain."

Jason struggled to regain control of his breathing. Once he had done so, he composed himself and stared at the thing before him. "Fine, I'm calm. Now, could you please tell me where I am?"

 _ **Well, looks like Jason has gotten himself in some trouble since last time. What will this new character do? Will he tell Jason what he wants to know? Will he take advantage of his helplessness and ignorance, and use him for his on ends? Will my chapters ever get longer? Find out next time on**_ A New One Rises _ **!**_


	4. Chapter 3: An Explanation and a Plan

**_Hello, readers! Hope you have been waiting for the next chapter! I had a busy week and this weekend was my parent's wedding anniversary (YAY!) so I had to type this up on my aunt's laptop. I am surprised at how much attention_** A New One Rises ** _has gotten and I hope the following will continue to grow. Also, my friend I mentioned a couple chapters ago has seen fit to contact me via review under the alias of Voldemort (You Know Who). First, if he is reading this, I would appreciate that you refer to me properly as Ushina rather than my camp nickname. Anyways, I hope to come up with a more regular schedule for my weekly uploads so that I can bring some order to my chaos. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and eagerly await the next!_**

Chapter 3

"Now, could you please tell me where I am?"

"Well," the ghost began, "I believe Skulker in a sense let you in on the secret. I could hear his yelling all the way up here; you weren't too quiet yourself."

"Wait,"Jason faltered beginning to replay the events that had transpired mere minutes ago in his head. Finally, he remembered the ominous words that his pursuer had uttered which at the time caused confusion now induced a greater fear than he was already feeling: Ghost Zone.

"S-so you mean I-I'm DEAD?!"Jason exclaimed, feeling weak as the reality of his question sank in.

"Well, no," the ghost replied, much to Jason's obvious relief. "You are actually still quite alive. You just seem to have found your way into our little, okay huge, dimension."

"How the heck did I get here then?!" Jason asked with obvious exasperation. He knew it was not the most polite approach, but this day had been too weird already and he had just about reached his wit's end.

"I don't really know that one," the ghost replied. "If you didn't come by your own will and you don't know how you got here, then it may have been a natural portal."

"A natural portal? How does that work?"

"You see, the Ghost Zone and the human world are actually connected to each other. There are some times when the two realms draw abnormally close and a hole, or portal, appears naturally rather than a forced hole which can be achieved using a machine or by a rare manipulation of ectoplasmic energy. A natural portal can occur anywhere, anytime, and for any amount of time. Some portals open at certain locations, such as the Bermuda Triangle, appear and disappear for years at a time."

"Ah, I see." Jason replied. "So that's what that green flash was."

"Most likely," the ghost replied.

"Now," Jason said, "why were so many things attacking me?"

"First of, Klemper was not attacking you. He was simply greeting you and wished to be friends with you."

"I can see how his methods would be ineffective," Jason grumbled. He began to wonder how he had known about Klemper, but then realized that Klemper was most likely loud enough to be heard from the other side of the Ghost Zone.

The ghost simply ignored Jason and continued. "Second, the plants and animals of this island were probably hungry and decided you would be a welcome to change to their regular diet. As you can imagine, there isn't much variety for such creatures when it comes to satisfying their appetites."

"Glad to know that I am better than jungle grub," Jason grumbled once more with increasing irritation.

"Third," the ghost continued while still ignoring the comments of his one-man-audience, "Skulker was hunting in the jungle and must have gotten bored with his previous prey or couldn't find anything unique enough for his taste. He doesn't often get the opportunity to hunt humans and especially not in his home turf. Thus, you were a rare treat and a worthy prize in his eyes."

"Great," Jason said once the ghost had finished speaking. "Now you've answered all my previous questions."

"Previous questions?" the ghost repeated raising one eyebrow. "You mean to say that you have more?"

"Oh, yeah! Lots," Jason replied, his mind practically bursting with new questions.

"Not so fast," the ghost said. "Before you ask me any more questions, I have a few of my own for you."

Jason sighed and decided he had better get comfortable so he sat down. "Alright, go ahead." He hoped this wasn't going to take too long.

"I want you to tell me about yourself. What is your name? Where are you from? Those kinds of things," the ghost said.

Jason couldn't help but feel surprised at the ghost's request. He sat up and stared at him for a few seconds. "So you basically want me to introduce myself?" he asked.

"Well, yes," the ghost replied," you see I am quite lonely having lived in this cave for so long and not being able to interact with anyone, especially a human. It's just that I would like to get to know my first visitor is all."

"Okay," Jason said. "My name is Jason Enderson, and I'm from Darkwood, Minnesota."

"What is your home like?" the ghost inquired eagerly.

Jason took a moment to think of a way to summarize his hometown. "It is a town with a high reverence for nature; well I guess that's an understatement. It is full of green parks, trees grow everywhere you look, and even some of the residents have their own greenhouses and/or gardens. Our town is even named for its magnificent dark oak trees. "

The ghost seemed to be holding onto every word. He sighed as he said, "Your home sounds like a wonderful place, much better than this." He gestured around him indicating the cavern.

Jason decided to try and take his mind off of his current location. "So," he began, "why don't you tell me about yourself now?"

"Oh, alright," the ghost said glumly, "my name is Xeraunius and this prison you see around you," he gestured again, "is my 'home'."

"Why don't you leave here if it displeases you to be here? I mean anywhere out there has got to be in here," Jason replied pointing towards the exit.

"Did you not hear me correctly? I said this was my prison. I cannot leave through the entrance because it keeps me in here. There is some sort of barrier."

"Can't you just fly through the rock?" Jason asked, not giving up so easily. "I mean what could keep you from using your ghostly abilities if you are in your home turf?"

Xeraunius stared at Jason like it should have been obvious. At that moment, Jason remembered that Xerauinius wasn't quite stable in his physical form. Jason thought about it for a minute before speaking again.

"So you mean because you have an unstable body, your powers are rendered unstable as well?" he inquired.

Xeraunius nodded. "Yes, sometimes my powers work, sometimes they don't, and sometimes…"

"And sometimes…what exactly?" Jason asked. He suddenly noticed that Xeraunius was no longer focused on his explanation. Perhaps his form also gave him a minor case of ADHD, Jason thought.

As suddenly as he lost his focus he regained it. "Huh? What? Oh, my apologies. I do tend to let my mind wander, terribly troublesome. Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes! Sometimes my powers malfunction causing disastrous consequences. So you see? It is a bit of a gamble when it comes to using my powers, and one I am not will to make, thus, I am doomed to reside her forever."

"What if you had a more solid form, would your powers stabilize?" Jason inquired.

Xeraunius took a few seconds to consider Jason's words before slowly beginning to nod. "Yes, yes, I believe that could work, but how do you plan to stabilize my form?"

"Simple," Jason replied as if it actually were so. "You take my body. Just fly into me and you should gain full control."

"First, Jason that is called overshadowing which is one of my powers. Second, I told you that I am not going to take a chance when it comes to my powers. Third, if I was able to successfully overshadow your body, you would feel a bit of extreme yet brief pain, and you would probably be helpless to overpower me. Also, if I did successfully overshadow you, there is a chance that I may not be able to leave your body and you would forever be my vessel. Do you understand the risk that would be involved in such a plot?"

Jason stood in silence for what seemed like forever, and then turned to look at Xeraunius. In that moment, Xeraunius noticed the determination in his eyes and knew that there was no talking Jason out of it. Xeraunius sighed as he shook his head amusedly.

Jason turned away and walked towards the far wall. When he stopped, he faced Xeraunius once more and gave him the thumbs up. Xerunius backed up a bit as well and flew at him with full force. Both braced themselves as they began to think that this probably was a bad idea.

Without warning, Xeraunius collided with Jason and the force of the impact was so great that they flew backward ten feet into the cave wall. They groaned painfully while trying to pick themselves up. Jason waited for the pain to subside before he spoke again.

"Xeraunius, what happened just now?"

"We crashed because my powers failed to activate as I knew they might."

"Good, just making sure you actually tried," Jason replied as he stood up once more. "Now, let's try that again, shall we?"

 ** _Hey about that chapter? Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get up the next chapter in the next 2-3 days. If you have anything to say or ask about the chapter or the story so far, please review. Also, please favorite and follow so you will be alerted when any new chapters come out. Until next time, bye!_**


	5. Chapter 4: A Halfa New You

**_Hello readers! I must first formally apologize for being soooooo late with this chapter! I meant to get it out weeks ago, but things happened and stuff didn't get done. Anyways, I will try to get Chapters 5, 6, and 7 out this week. For now please enjoy the next chapter of A New One Rises!_**

Chapter 4

After several more attempts, Xeraunius successfully managed to fly into Jason's body. He instantly shuddered with pain, but with much more intensity then either had anticipated. Xeraunius had warned him of the pain, but this was not what he described. It seared throughout his entire being, and Jason could swear he saw smoke emitting from his body before shutting his eyes as if that would ease his suffering. He felt as if this was his end and wished it would come more swiftly.

Xeraunius didn't seem to be faring any better than him. Jason felt Xeraunius writhing in pain, and barely heard his wails over his own which were nearly in sync with each other. The two both wondered why they had ever thought that this was a good idea when suddenly, it stopped, and they saw black.

Jason finally came to and found himself sprawled out on the floor of the massive cavern. He was momentarily disoriented, but then everything came rushing back and almost sent him back to his former unconsciousness. He reached out against the wall to stabilize him and breathed deeply trying to calm down.

"Whatever happened, it definitely was what we expected," Jason groaned letting go of the wall to stand on his own. His body still aching from the "overshadowing" experience and lying on the rough cave floor. "So what exactly did happen?"

[I'm not sure, Jason]

Jason froze. "What the heck? That sounded like – but it couldn't be – "

[Couldn't be what? Is there something wrong?]

Jason nodded dumbly.

[Jason, if you are nodding, I can't see you so use your – wait, how could I have known you were nodding if I can't see you?]

"I don't know," Jason replied out loud, with increasing panic," but why are you in my head?!"

[Calm down! It seems that when I attempted to overshadow you, my powers malfunctioned (which I did warn you about) causing our bodies to fuse with each other, but both of our minds remained separate and intact.]

"In other words, two minds, one body," Jason said, nodding as he began to take it in.

[Precisely! It seems that you are in control which means you appear to be the stronger will of the two of us.]

"Wow!" Jason exclaimed, examining his new form for the first time in one of the caverns numerous pools. For anyone else it may have seemed too dark to do so, but Jason now had a ghostly glow to fix that issue. In his reflection, he saw draped over his shoulders was a dark gray hooded cloak with a white inner lining and torn edges. His turtleneck and jeans were replaced with a black T-shirt and white pants with two connected black "T" shapes going down the legs. He also had black-and-red gloves and boots that were elbow length and mid-calf length respectively, a yellow belt with a red mid-thigh length cape, black-and-golden shoulder guard and chest plate bearing a triangular "JE." Even his glasses had been traded for a black visor with a red eye shield. Jason opened his mouth to gasp and noticed he had grown two fangs as well.

[Interesting, who would have thought we would have become a Halfa!]

Jason was suddenly jerked back to reality as soon as he heard the word. "A whata?" he gasped.

[A Halfa is a half-ghost, half-human entity, one that which we have become.] Xeraunius explained.

"Okay, so does that mean I have access to your powers? What are they anyway?" Jason inquired excitedly.

[Yes you do, and let me see: intangibility, invisibility, flight, ectoplasmic projectiles and construction, levitation – normal ghost powers. You also have a rare ability belonging to few ghosts – portal construction.]

"Portal construction?" Jason repeated confusion clearing as he had an idea. "You mean I now have a way to get out of here?!" He could hardly contain his excitement.

[Yes, but –]

Jason ignored Xeraunius and stretched his right hand in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine a doorway in front of him. His palm glowed and emitted a red light which shot outward and began to tear a hole to the Human world. Jason felt a wave of exhilaration flow through him when a the portal shuddered and suddenly exploded. He was knocked backwards into the cave wall and sat holding his head for a few seconds.

"I guess I don't really know what I am doing yet," he muttered sheepishly picking himself up once again. He was falling a lot, and he hoped this wouldn't become a common theme.

[Quite. Now if you will allow me to –] Xeraunius began.

"Hey, Xeraunius, random question. How long do you think I have been here in the Ghost Zone?"

[Well, time is difficult here in the Ghost Zone. From what you have told me, I would say about a day and a half has transpired since your arrival]

"What?! I would have thought I'd been here a couple of hours at most!"

[As I said time is difficult in the Ghost zone. Now, listen to me, if you will allow me, I can help you learn the basics of your new powers.] Xeraunius offered.

"Alright then, let's get started!" Jason replied.

"Whew, that was intense!" Jason puffed. He had just finished about ten hours of flying around the Ghost Zone under Xeraunius' direction. He had done quite well except accidentally reverting to his human form.

He was engaged in a battle with Skulker, who didn't recognize him in his ghost form. In the midst of the fight, Jason couldn't help thinking of his first encounter with "Mechahawk." At the thought of his former helplessness, he was surrounded by two flashing halos of red as he returned to normal. Skulker was surprised by the reappearance of his former prey, and therefore hesitated to attack Jason. Taking advantage of this moment, Jason transformed again and beat Skulker in his shock.

Jason, now weary from his training, was ready to collapse where he floated.

[Hang in there, Jason. It's time to get you back.] Xeraunius said.

"Great! I don't think I'll ever resent sleep again," Jason yawned in reply.

[Alright, raise your hand as before and focus.]

"On what?! I can barely stay awake!" However, Jason did as he was told.

[Good, now imagine somewhere near home. Think only of that location.]

Jason pictured the outdoor dining area at school. He could see the tall trees, the soft, green grass, and open blue sky behind the entrances to the school building itself. Jason felt a smile cross his face as he began to drift off . . .

[Jason!]

"Aaaahhh! What?!"

[You lost focus, and almost fell asleep! Try again.]

"Alright, okay!" Jason yawned again, determined not fall asleep again.

He raised his hand and focused on the portal, and pictured Darkwood High's favorite hangout again while fighting the urge to slumber.

[Release the energy from your –]

"What energy?" Jason asked stupidly.

 _[Don't lose focus again! You have built up energy by focusing on the portal, and now you must release it to form the doorway. Are you ready?]_ Xeraunius asked.

"Yes."

 _[Then, release it . . . Now!]_

Jason let out a yell as he expelled the energy from his outstretched hand. In an instant, a large portal opened before him displaying the very scene he had imagined. With the last of his strength, Jason threw himself through the portal as he once again reverted to human form.

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, please favorite, follow, and review! I will see you next time!_**


	6. Chapter 5: An Amity Update (Part 1)

**_Hey Readers! Here is the next chapter of_** A New One Rises ** _! I hope you enjoy and can forgive me for be late again. I have decided to make my schedule one chapter every two weeks so I am not so pressured, and also i have been kinda busy with other stuff. If I do get a chapter out every week, then great! One more thing, I will be going on a temporary hiatus when I finish Chapter 11 because i need time to write more of the chapters unless I do get back to writing before then. And to my esteemed You Know Who, please remember that letter correspondence is the only way we can communicate in such a way that we are both able to have a say so please, if you have something to tell me, send it via letter and not via review so i can actually answer you. Thanks! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5

"Well, I bet you 'wish' you hadn't attacked so close by, Desiree!" Danny said as he flew swiftly towards his hometown: Amity Park. He zoomed around and past buildings until he finally reached his house, Fenton Works. While originally a two-story brick building, the addition of the UFO-like Ops center on top of it made it painfully noticeable amongst the street corner it inhabited. Despite his parents' best efforts, their home was not nearly as "ghost proof" as they thought which was a plus for Danny when it came to returning ghosts to their rightful domain called the Ghost Zone. Preparing his descent to the basement, Danny turned intangible and flew through the walls and downward until he was floating in his parent's lab.

He slowly lowered himself to the floor and rematerialized after realizing that his folks weren't down there. He walked over to the Fenton Ghost Portal and inserted the Fenton Thermos into the Fenton Flush console on the wall beside it. After securing the ghost catching device, he pressed a button which activated the Fenton Flush causing Desiree to be "flushed back into the Ghost Zone. After the machine beeped to indicate the process had been successfully executed, Danny removed the Thermos and then in a flash of light as two white halos flowed up and down his body, he returned to his human identity: Danny Fenton.

Danny then walked upstairs rubbing his neck and planning to call Sam and Tucker rover to hang out and talk about change of scenery. Upon reaching the kitchen at the top of the stairs, he was met with the sight of his parents packing different ghost hunting gadgets and equipment into a couple of duffle bags. They didn't seem to realize his presence and kept at their work until he spoke up.

"Uh, hey, Mom and Dad, what are you guys packing up for? Danny asked. He knew that if there was another ghost attack, he would have sensed it in a second. That and the fact that they were packing and not unpacking told him that there hadn't been any attacks during his absence.

Presently, Danny's father, Jack Fenton, straightened up and turned to look at his son. "Oh, hey, Danny boy! We're preparing to head out to a ghost sighting. Well, not actually a ghost sighting but something to do with ghost, and your mother and I are heading over to investigate!" He replied before busying himself with packing again.

Danny's mother, Maddie, now stopped to further explain. "There was some incident a little ways away in a town called Darkwood. Apparently, a natural portal appeared in one of the hallways of the high school, and a kid got sucked in. We've been called over to see if we can find out whether or not this wasn't some prank and if we can determine whether the portal might open again."

By now, Jack had finished up and was carrying the bags outside to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or the Fenton RV, and double checked their preparations. After he was satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything, he called Maddie out and climbed in to the driver's seat. As Maddie climbed in and buckle up, she shouted a good bye and said that Jazz would be back from the library in a couple hours. Before the last words left her mouth, Jack hit the gas and sped off around the corner which resulted in screeching tires and screams of fear and panic.

Danny just stood there wondering what he was going to do before his parents left when a voice suddenly spoke in his head. **[Danny? Is it still okay to come over?]** The voice asked. Danny jumped a good three feet in the air at the sound of Sam's voice.

Danny still couldn't believe how easy it was to forget about the Neuroloquence Ring that Clockwork had given him and Sam a couple weeks ago. He and Sam had dropped in to say hi which, of course Clockwork already known they would, being the Ghost of Time. After they said their formal greetings, Clockwork told them he was going to be entrusting them with the special artifacts. They gave the wearers the ability to feel each other's emotions and to communicate telepathically.

Though Danny knew he only needed to think of asking Sam in order to invite her over, they had agreed that it was less suspicious if they still called each other. After regaining himself, Danny replied **[Yeah, it's still okay. Call Tucker and come over ASAP. We have a lot to talk about]**

* * *

Upon arriving at Darkwood High, The Fentons leaped out of the FFGAV and ran to the back to begin unloading their various gadgets and equipment. While they were engrossed in their endeavor, a couple – an average sized man and woman – walked up and tapped them both on the shoulder. The two turned around to see the couple wearing blue jeans, "green" T-shirts, sneakers, and a shared look of despair and partially dried tears.

"May I presume that you are the famous ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton?" the man, whose name was Mr. Enderson.

"Yep," Jack answered overenthusiastically, "That's us all right! Now where are those kids at?"

Maddie jumped to her husband's rescue at the sight of the Enderson's confusion. "He means the kids who saw the incident. We want to talk to them about what they have seen."

"Yeah, that," Jack replied distractedly, eager to begin their investigation.

"I see," replied Mr. Enderson, "they are over at the picnic nearest the school building."

Jack and Maddie then walked over to the group of teenagers and began to ask them some questions. Sky and Chris, Jason's two friends, told them how they had seen Jason disappear and the others testified to the description having been near the scene when it happened. Jack and Maddie thanked the teenagers and walked into the school to speak with the principal.

After navigating the hallways, they finally reached the principal's office. The plate on the door read "Mr. Kisuke Yamamoto." They knocked on the door, and immediately received a slightly muffled yet cordial invitation inside. As they entered the room, a tall Japanese man stood up and bowed from behind the desk and then waved for them to take a seat, which the Fentons obliged.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! It is an honor to have you here at Darkwood High. How may I assist you?"

"Well, we were hoping you would allow us to come in and set up some of our gear so we can begin our investigation," Maddie replied.

"Of course, whatever will aid you in discovering the fate of young Jason" Mr. Yamamoto said.

"If you'd like, we can show you what we are doing so you know it is perfectly safe," Maddie offered, though Jack seemed less enthusiastic about the idea.

"No, no, I'm sure you know what you are doing," Mr. Yamamoto declined, waving the offer aside.

"Oh, well, guess we'd better go get set up! It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yadamoshi," Jack said as he got up from his chair, pushed Maddie in front of him out the door, and slammed it behind them.

Mr. Yamamoto sighed as he felt the room shake a little from the impact and began picking up some papers that had fallen to the floor. "Baka Fenton," he muttered under his breath as he placed the papers on the desk and began to look through them.

A couple of hours later, the Fentons had finished setting up and climbed into the FFGAV to have diner and prepare for the evening. While Maddie began to make what she assumed was steak and potatoes, Jack sat down on the couch and started reading an article from Ecto Monthly. Both had many things on their minds, but the most prominent was their meeting with Mr. Yamamoto.

"Hey Jack," Maddie began, "I think we need to talk about earlier in the principal's office."

"You know, Maddie, I have been thinking the same thing," Jack replied.

"Really?" Maddie asked incredulously. She was shocked that her and Jack were having a single shared thought, well, aside from ghosts.

"I feel bad that I hadn't mentioned it before," Jack continued.

Now, Maddie felt uneasy. She wasn't sure what Jack was talking about, but she hoped he was still on the same page as her. "What do you mean, dear?" She asked tentatively.

"Mr. Yadamoshi is not his real name, because he is a ghost!" Jack finished dramatically as he threw aside the magazine and jumped to his feet.

Maddie just facepalmed. How could she have thought that Jack to realize such an obvious mistake. She was just hoping that he wouldn't act the same as when he thought Jazz was a ghost when the oven door exploded outward.

As the smoke cleared, an ecto creature, formerly their dinner, crawled out of the oven, hissing and spitting. Maddie and Jack grabbed an Ecto-Blaster each and charged forward. The former matter was going to have to wait!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fenton Works, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had met up in Danny's ghost lair which he had made between Fenton Works, Manson Mansion, and Pariah's Keep. This lair was created by Danny for three purposes. First, it was to be a hub between the three aforementioned locations. Second, so Team Phantom could have a private and secure place to meet in order to make plans or discuss matters that concerned them. Third, to give Dani, his daughter, a place to stay away from prying eyes and those who would harm her, should they discover her identity.

The lair was like one big room with three doors leading to their respective locations and one big window which could show you anywhere outside the lair. It also had a couple of beds, a table with six wooden chairs, a couch, and cabinets stocked full never ending snacks as well as different canned goods and a refrigerator. It was pretty much a comfortable space which Danny could alter with a single thought.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting at the table discussing the events that had transpired that day, and Danielle was laying upside-down on the couch playing _Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing_ on a Wii console and television Danny had conjured up about an hour prior.

"I wonder why Desiree decided to attack this Darkwood place," Tucker said ripping open a bag of chips and tossing a handful into his mouth.

"If you kept doing the same thing over and over and never succeeded, wouldn't you try mixing it up a little?" Sam asked taking a bite of her garden salad.

"You know, it's a bit ironic that you are half plant ghost and you are still a vegetarian," Tucker said pointedly, trying to avoid giving an actual answer.

"Like how you, a techno geek, name your PDAs feminine names? Or how Danny is half ghost and has ghost hunter parents?" Sam defended.

"Touché."

"Guys," Danny interjected, "can we focus, please? I think something may have happened because of a wish Desiree granted."

"Dude, chill! Did you see her grant any wishes? I mean it could have been a natural portal that appeared and he fell in," Tucker said before stuffing another handful of chips in his mouth.

Suddenly, there was a loud distant sound of a door opening and closing. The window immediately changed to show Jazz coming inside and running up the stairs. Danny stood up and said, "She must have just gotten back from the library. I'll be right back."

He ran towards the door which led out to his closet and transformed back as he crossed the threshold. Once he was through, he closed the door and walked out of his closet in time for Jazz to knock outside his bedroom. He opened the door to find Jazz staring absentmindedly at him before remembering why she was there.

"Oh, hey Danny! Do you know where Mom and Dad go? The RV is gone and so is Dad's fudge stash."

"Yeah, they got a call from another town a couple of miles a away and had to speed of to it," Danny replied.

"Huh," Jazz said, "Well, I guess I'm gonna go do some reading, and then probably heat up some leftovers if Mom and Dad left anything edible. Want me to come get you when dinner's done?"

"Sure, Jazz, sounds good! Enjoy your books!" Danny answered as he slammed the door before Jazz could speak another word. He sighed and leaned back against the door. He hated to cut Jazz of like that, and he had nothing to hide from her since she knew about his powers ever since his first encounter with Spectra. He just didn't want to waste any time getting back to the Lair so he could continue discussing the disappearance matter with the rest of the team. Suddenly, Dani appeared through the door of his closet.

"Hey, Dad, wanna join us? Mom just went back to her house and grabbed _Mario Party 8_!"

Danny smiled at his daughter's excitement. "Yeah, Dani, I'm coming," he replied following her back to the Lair.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Favorite, follow, and review! Thnaks for reading my fanfic, and see you in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6: An Amity Update (Part 2)

**_Hey readers! Welcome back to A New One Rises! This chapter I started working on shortly after the last chapter and just finished last night, so hope you enjoy. Also, read the outro for upcoming stuff._**

Chapter 6

The sun was still rising on Saturday as two figures flew silently over the even more silent town of Darkwood. Upon reaching their destination, Darkwood High, the figures slowly descended near some trees and turned invisible as they did so. The figures were none other than Danny and Sam Phantom.

Sam looked around in wonder at the amazing trees and Danny could sense that she was still thinking about the breath taking flora they had seen in passing while flying over Darkwood. As an "ultra-recyclo vegetarian" and being half-plant ghost, it was understandable why she would enjoy being around some many plants. **[Whoa! Danny isn't this amazing!]** Sam exclaimed with obvious delight.

Danny was almost overwhelmed by the wave of emotion. **[Yeah, it is pretty extraordinary here! Come to think of it, it's a good thing Undergrowth didn't know about this, otherwise he might have risen here.]** He replied before realizing his mistake.

Danny didn't need to look over at Sam's face to know she was staring daggers at him. In fact, she was thinking them as well. Danny struggled to speak. **[That was a stupid thing to say.]** He began.

 **[Yeah, it was.]** Sam replied so venomously Danny feared he might actually be poisoned by her words.

 **[Sam ̶ ]**

 **[Just forget it, Danny!]**

Sam stormed of through the trees before Danny could say anything else. He knew it would do him no good if he tried calling her back, so instead he followed her feeling like the biggest idiot and worst boyfriend in the world. He wished he hadn't said anything at all. Sam could feel his remorse and guilt, but wasn't ready to forgive him yet so she kept walking.

The Fentons had just climbed out of the RV in a similar stat. Last night, after killing their mutant dinner, Maddie had a stern talk with Jack about the importance of his mispronunciation of Mr. Yamamoto's name, and how he was NOT a ghost. Jack seemed to be on the same page until a couple of hours later when Maddie woke up and caught him drawing plans to reveal Mr. Yamamoto's ghost form and stuffing his face with fudge. Needless to say, not a great morning for the Fentons, in fact, they were still arguing.

"Maddie, please, if you'll just let me ̶ " Jack whined.

"Jack Fenton, I don't want to hear another word about how you think Mr. Yamamoto is a ghost ̶ "

"But Madds, and did you have to hide my fudge ̶ "

Suddenly, they both yelped as Samantha Phantom appeared in front of them shortly followed by Danny Phantom.

"What the devil? Phantoms, you gave us quite a scare," Jack scolded and then chucked as he realized he had punned. "By the way," Jack continued serious once more, "why are you here?"

"We heard you were here about some ghost activity and we thought we would lend a hand," Samantha answered, though a bit too forcefully.

Maddie took notice of her tone and was about to tell her off for speaking so rudely when she stopped and noticed Danny's downcast expression. It seemed like he was upset, like he was sorry about something. Maddie found herself coming to an unexpected conclusion ̶ Phantom's Mate was mad at him! She hadn't really considered ghosts actually having emotions, but if they had a child, how did she not come to such a realization before? Anyhow Phantom seemed to be regretful, and for some reason she felt the need to pry.

"What did you do to rile her up?" Maddie inquired.

Danny knew he better choose his words carefully. He felt that Sam was beginning to forgive him and he didn't want to give her any more to stay mad. "I kinda brought up a touchy subject and went too far," he replied.

"Anyways," Sam butt in. She didn't want Danny to say anything that might reveal their identities. "Have you gotten any information on the situation or its cause?"

"Actually, we think it may have to do with one of your kind. I set up some devices around the premises and I have ̶ I mean, We. We set them up and we have yet to inspect them for any spectral detection." Jack corrected himself. He didn't need to be in anymore hot water at this point, especially on the matter of ghosts.

Hey, How about we pair up ̶ guys and girls ̶ and check different areas then meet up in the middle?" Danny suggested. He wanted to give Sam some more time to cool down, and he also wanted some time to talk with his dad without revealing himself to him and discover what his parents might have uncovered.

"Alright then, Phantom, let's go. Maddie, you go with his Mate on the east side, and we'll go on the west. Ready, go!" Jack yelled charging towards his supposed destination.

Maddie facepalmed and called," Jack, honey, the other way!" Jack screeched to a halt and spun around towards the opposite direction at full speed.

"Danny waved as he flew after him calling, "Well, see you on the other side!" He chuckled as he turned the corner.

* * *

Clockwork paced, or rather floated, in the center of his tower. As the wisest and most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone, it wasn't often that he felt burdened, so why did he now? While he paced, the clock gears that represented the flow of time itself creaked and groaned rhythmically as they always had.

Suddenly, the relative silence of the tower was shattered by the hum signifying the arrival of two Observants ̶ members of an ancient race of one-eyed ghosts who bore the occasional sight of what was to come. As they floated nearer to the Master of Time, they grew more worried. One turned to the other and said, "Clockwork himself is concerned for the future. What is it that he sees that is so terrible that even he is worried?"

Clockwork immediately ceased his pacing and turned toward his occasional, yet constant visitors. "I, as the Master of Time, am not concerned for the future since I have always known what can happen and how it should happen. No, I am not concerned for the future, but rather how it will affect certain persons who will be involved," Clockwork said.

"Well, if you already know what we are going to ask, are you going to do it or will you do as you please?" inquired the second Observant.

"I didn't say I would cooperate," Clockwork answered boredly. How many times were these nuisances going to doubt his cooperation? He decided not to answer himself since he already knew the answer. "However, the event you want me to change must happen as it is the first of many to come if the timeline will be maintained."

"Could you not move this event ahead a day then if it must happen?" The first Observant asked.

"Fine," Clockwork relented, "but I shall move it to the day after. Now, do Time a favor and observe the door."

Not wishing to invoke the anger of such a great power, the Observants immediately faded away back to wherever they came from. Clockwork sighed as he turned back to his many viewing screens showing the different possible outcomes of the evens that would soon transpire. He once again felt burdened for the people who would endure the grief and pain that awaited them in the ever embraced and hated Future.

"Those Observants are notoriously annoying," he finally said to himself, "however, they are necessary." With that he turned away as he said ever cryptically, "Everything is the way it is supposed to be."

 ** _Okay, so I hope you guys liked that chapter. First, I wrote these chapters in August so I am changing some of the wording as I type it, in case any of you thought it was worded weird. Second, I was thinking of combining Chapters 6 and 7 since they both kinda follow the same thing with very little time passing between them and so I wouldn't have to post An Amity Update (Part 3). I'll leave that up to you guys on whether I should or not because it would be a long chapter if I combined the two. Third, I will try and post something separate from this story for Halloween. I'm not sure what I'm going to post yet, but I have a few ideas. Just keep in mind that it won't be a whole other story, maybe a short one-shot or something so keep your eyes open for that. As always, please favorite, follow, and review, and I'll see you in the next chapter of_** A New One Rises!


	8. Chapter 7: Return of the N00b

_**Hey readers! Welcome to the next chapter of**_ A New One Rises _ **! Please read outro.**_

Chapter 7

Sam and Maddie silently walked past another section the outer brick wall of the Darkwood High school building to a small rectangular device. It was a Fenton Ghost Alarm which had been set to "Silent" so as to not alert and ectoplasmic entities to its existence and send out a signal to a small device so the ghost hunters could know exactly when a ghost appeared within the vicinity of the alarm. The problem, however, was that Jack had misplaced the device that received the signal so it had to be checked for any detected activity by checking the alarm itself.

Upon reaching the mechanism, Maddie opened it up and immediately got to work while Sam stood over her and watched. The two grew uncomfortable in the silence and wondered how to break the ice, both being unwilling to do so lest they make the situation more undesirable. Finally, Maddie took some inspiration and spoke. "So," she tried to begin casually, "if I'm not prying, what did your Mate do that upset you so much?"

Sam thought over what to say before answering so as to keep from revealing anything confidential. "Well, he kinda brought up an incident that happened in the past, when my father came to this world to try and conquer it. He mentioned that this would have been a worse place for him to rise because of the higher concentration of flora which would have greatly strengthened my father."

Maddie kept working and nodded her head as she processed what she was hearing. "Who exactly is your father?" she inquired.

"He is one of the oldest ghosts in the Ghost Zone, he is extremely powerful and if it weren't for Danny's cryokinesis, he would have enslaved the world. His name is Undergrowth, and he has a plant core." Sam answered, shivering as she remembered her former fate under Undergrowth's control.

Maddie finally finished her tinkering and waited as the mechanism printed out a paper with a list of readings. After looking through the readings, Maddie's mind was pounding with questions. Absolutely no ectoplasmic activity whatsoever except when her and Phantom's Mate came near to it and she knew that was no news. What was going on here?

She jolted back to reality when Sam tapped her on the shoulder and her hand immediately reached for a small rod at her waist before she realized what was going on. She blinked before bringing her head to her head in a vain attempt to prevent the headache from continuing. Suddenly her head felt fine, but she had no idea what just went on. Finally, she turned her gaze to Sam with a question on her lips and an inquiring look on her face.

"You froze for about a minute," Sam blurted causing Maddie to jump slightly at her sudden outburst. Sam came closer and put her hand on Maddie's shoulder and looked at her with concern. Maddie tried to smile and wave aside the event which had occurred but mere seconds ago.

"I'm fine, just a little preoccupied I was sure e would get something on the Fenton Ghost Alarm, but there was absolutely nothing except for our arrival." Maddie sighed. "I guess we'll just have to see if any of the other devices detected anything." She turned to continue in the direction of the next piece of ghost detection equipment with Sam following suite.

Sam, however, was preoccupied with her own thoughts. She had, for one, had just had a conversation, although a brief and casual one, that she should have been able to have with her mother. Second, she was also concerned about the lack of ghost activity after the sudden burst of it since usually there was tons of it back in Amity Park. Third, she was really beginning to regret getting so upset at Danny and wanted to get back to him ASAP so she could physically and properly apologize for her overreaction.

"And that is why this guy Yadamoshi is a ghost and I need to prove that's exactly what he is," Jack finished as he and Danny reached the next device: a Fenton Specter Door Jam. Danny had only been have paying attention to his father's rambling and still noticed about a dozen errors in his insane theory about Darkwood High's principal, including the probable mispronunciation of the man's name. Danny's mind was still occupied mostly by his regret and a million ways he could apologize to Sam for what he said. In fact he had felt Sam's emotions a short while back and already knew she was ready to forgive him; however, he also felt a wave of concern and wondered what exactly was happening on her end of things. He was so lost in thought that he almost flew into Jack.

Jack opened a small panel on the side of the machine and typed a code on a keypad. It began to beep and a holographic report projected onto the nearby wall. While looking it over, Jack looked Danny's way and casually asked, "Hey, Phantom, how's your girl enjoying her studies at Casper High so far?"

Danny jolted up at the sudden question that had nothing to do with the previous conversation, and answered, "Huh? Oh, she's doing great! As a matter of fact, I told her that if she got straight A's her first month; I'd take her out which is actually what we're doing tomorrow morning."

"Well, that sounds great, I hope you enjoy yourselves," Jack answered though he wasn't actually paying attention since he was more focused on the report. His eyes narrowed as it came to an end. That was strange, absolutely nothing.

"It was really good of the town to allow Danielle to have a chance to get an education among the other young people in Amity Park," Danny continued, oblivious to his father's concern.

"Of course," Jack answered, "You have done so much for the town, especially taking down that Pariah Whoosie-whatsit: the King of the Ghost Zone. It's the least we can do."

Danny turned to his father and for the first time noticed the look of worry on his face. He decided to change the subject. "Hey, what's wrong? Was there something off about the report?'

"As a matter of fact there is," Jack answered grimly, "we should hurry along and get back to the others. This is something we need to discuss immediately.

The four ghost hunters rendezvoused a half hour later on the other side of the school building. Immediately, the two Phantoms embraced and knew that the previous matter had been settled, while the Fentons exchanged information about their findings. Then, they all returned to the FFGAV and sat down in front of it.

"So," Jack asked, "who has any ideas, because clearly our equipment isn't helping the situation."

Danny sat up causing all eyes to turn on him. He cleared his throat and then began, "You see, we had discussed the situation in private and I think we may have an explanation for the happenings here."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spit it out!" Jack exclaimed suddenly hopeful about that he might still be able to attack a ghost.

"Yesterday, I sensed a ghost over here in Darkwood which was odd since most Ectoplasmic activity occurs there. I came to check it out only to find it was Desiree who had appeared and captured her immediately. However, I believe that before I arrived, she may have granted someone's wish and made the missing student go missing."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other and nodded. It made sense that such a thing had happened, but the question was, "Where did she send him?" Jack asked.

"That I don't know," Danny answered, "for all we know she might have sent him into space, some other universe or time period, the possibilities are endless."

Despite the hopelessness of the situation, they began discussing the possible locations of the missing student and came up short. After long hours spent like this, the sun began to set and the couples went their separate ways. That night, Maddie made Jack promise to forget his whole theory about Mr. Yamamoto being a ghost and after he did so, the two had a super of some of Jack's fudge and then went to bed after some intense brushing.

It was well into the late hours of night when they awoke to a loud and annoying buzzing noise when Jack shot up and reached into his pajamas pocket and pulled out the device that he'd lost the day before – the one that received the signal from the Fenton Ghost Alarm. He immediately informed Maddie of this and they both jumped out of bed and out of the RV. Running at top speed they made it to the site in time to witness a red Ghost Portal swirling a few feet away. Suddenly the portal grew bright before expelling a large something that looked human. The Fentons inched closer to see what it could be. In the fading light of the portal, they realized with shock that what lay before them was the unconscious form of the missing student – Jason Enderson!

 ** _All right, first I want to talk about what I have planned for Halloween. I have decided on a one-shot set in the Pokémon on Halloween night so I hope you are looking forward to that. The issue is I have been busy and so I only have the story about half written. This means I might be a bit late getting it up for Halloween, but I hope you like it anyway! Second, You Know Who, I am glad to hear about your progress and look forward to your letter, but must ask that you limit you reviewing to only actual reviews of the chapters as I said before. I will be writing to you soon and will proofread your work before inserting it into the story. Aside from that, please remember to favorite, follow, and review! I will see you all next time in the next chapter of_** A New One Rises ** _!_**


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome Back!

_**Hey Readers! I have recently gotten back in contact with my friend whom I had mentioned multiple times (You Know Who), and he now even has his own account under the name JonBell so go check out his book**_ The Phantom's Wings _**which is adapted from Goldfinch142's original story**_ Messenger. _ **I have been helping him out with some stuff and we have been doing some work on the further additions to the Halfas Rising series, as well as other future fanfics. But enough about what's been going on with me, on with the story. I present to you, Chapter 8: Welcome Back!**_

Chapter 8

Jason awoke to the sound of constant beeping. He had been dreaming about the events of his time in the Ghost Zone, and he was even starting to believe that the events which had transpired were nothing more than a dream. However, he kept coming back to his descent up the mountain when Skulker fired the missile at him; though this time he heard a beeping sound before the missile's explosion. He soon realized, to his dismay, that he was in fact dreaming and the beeping was from an outside source.

As he opened his eyes, the room slowly came into focus. The walls were white with a couple of "inspirational" posters scattered around and some folders in a pocket near the door. To his left was a large window with the curtains pulled back to reveal a small wooded park with some benches and a pond below.

 _[What a nice view! Much better than the one from my cave.]_

Jason nearly jumped out of his skin. He had completely forgotten about Xeraunius' new residence – his head! Suddenly, Jason realized that the events that had transpired over the last three days were no mere dreams: they were real!

"Gah! Xeraunius, could you give me a little more of a warning next time? Wait, how can you see the park?"

 _[Because we now share a body, we share the same senses.]_

"Wow," Jason gasped, "that is both cool and disturbing."

 _[Indeed.]_

Jason sat up in his hospital bed and started to hear noise outside the door. The door swung open and a doctor and his parents walked in. The doctor grabbed one of the folders and opened it while Mr. and Mrs. Enderson took a seat near Jason's bed.

"Well," the doctor said after examing the folder's contents, "it appears you are perfectly healthy, Jason. You can leave as soon as your parents sign you out."

"Thank you, doctor," Mrs. Enderson said. "My husband and I would just like to speak privately with our son first." As soon as the doctor left the room, his parents turned their attention towards Jason. "Jason, we've made a difficult decision and we can't think of any better time to tell you," his mother continued.

"Okay," Jason replied uneasily, "what is it?"

"Well," Mr. Enderson began, "we have decided that we should leave Darkwood."

"What?!" Jason sputtered. "Why would we leave Darkwood? I thought you both loved it here."

"We do, Jason, trust me," his mother assured him "But after all of the trouble you've gotten into and especially because of what happened Friday, we feel like we just need to get away for a bit. We're not going very far, and Sky and Chris can visit on weekends if you want."

"But what about school?" Jason inquired. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Mr. Yamamoto has agreed to vouch for you so you can start where the rest of the class will be without having to redo the work."

"But –," Jason struggled under the stern gaze of his parents and faltered.

"Jason, it has been decided," his father said in a warning tone.

"Fine," Jason replied admitting defeat. "May I have a few minutes alone, please?"

"Of course, son," Mr. Enderson answered as he and his wife arose and exited the hospital room. Jason sat in relative silence except for the constant beeping for a few seconds.

"So, did you get all that, Xeraunius?" Jason whispered in case his parents were eavesdropping.

 _[Yes, Jason, remember what I said about – ?] Xeraunius replied._

"Yeah, I know, I'm just making sure. What do you think about all of this?" Jason asked annoyed.

 _[Well, I think it would be a good idea to get away. After all, I'm sure there would be less questions if you were away from the other students at your school. I also think that it would be a good opportunity to see if there is any need for a Halfa defender somewhere else.]_

"'Halfa defender?'" Jason chuckled to himself, "I assume that there are other such beings in other places?" he mused.

 _[Well, yes, there is this one – by the way Jason, I have been meaning to tell you that it may not be a good idea if you keep talking to me out loud. Perhaps, it may be best to converse through your thoughts so as to avoid any complications towards hiding your, well, our secret.] Xeraunius said._

"Oh, good – ," Jason stopped himself. _[Good idea!] he said._

 _[Excellent! Now, Jason, I think it may be time to call your parents back in. I know things have really changed for both of us, but we just need to go along and see where fate takes us. Oh, also ask them where it is we are going to be traveling to.]_

 _[Okay! If you say so.] Jason replied._ Jason called his parents back into the room and asked, "SO where exactly are we going to?"

"Oh, just the next town over," Mr. Enderson explained, " a town called Amity Park."

 _ **I know this one was really short, in fact, it is my third shortest chapter in this Phanfic, besides Chapter 2: A Chase for the Mountain and if you count the Prologue. Anyways, as usual please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Also, I have recently been having issues with the nerves in my left elbow caused by severe nerve damage to the ulnar (funnybone) nerve. I am going to get an MRI on Monday and then we are going to discuss the next step. If any of you would, I would appreciate any and all prayers. And now as always, I will see you in the next chapter of**_ A New One Rises _ **!**_

 _ **Edit 11/26/15: Hey readers! I know it has been a while since I have written anything. First reason why is because I brought my PC over to my brother's house so he could do some stuff to it and only just got it back tonight. Second is because of stuff going on at home with my arm injury which I mentioned before and other stuff. Finally, I just went in for surgery yesterday and the doctors think hey have it fixed. You see, there is a muscle that is located near the ulnar nerve and the one in my left arm had grown too far and has been pinching the nerve for pretty much forever and it has only begun to bother me now. So it is with great sorrow that I must put**_ A New One Rises _ **on a temporary hiatus. I hope that I can recover enough soon to be able to begin typing again and upload more chapters. (I am doing this using only my right hand and is taking so much longer than normal.) As I said before, any and all prayers would be much appreciated. See you next time!**_


	10. Chapter 9: A New Arrival

**_Greetings, all Phans who have actually take the time to read my work! I, Hakken-Senshi (formerly Ushina and Ushinawaerata-Senshi), have finally "returned" and am back with a new fresh chapter of_** A New Ones Rises ** _! I hope you enjoy it and please read the outro for an update on my condition and what's been going on since I last uploaded on ._**

Chapter 9

Danny woke up slowly at 11 a.m. that Saturday morning to see something black and white floating in front him. As his vision cleared that 'something' was Danielle. The small demi-specter seemed wide awake and had obviously been that way for a few hours.

"Daaad" Dani complained, "you said we would get up early and go out for breakfast this morning, remember?" Her impatience with him was so obvious that he couldn't help chuckling to himself. As a matter of fact, he did promise Danny her that. He smiled drowsily as he shook himself awake.

"Sorry, Dani," he yawned as he looked over at his alarm clock, "we can still go, just give a few minutes to get ready, 'kay?"

"Yeah, 'kay," Dani answered, floating over to the closet to wait in the Lair. She stopped beside the door and looked back at her father. "Dad, I'm sorry for complaining. I was just really excited. I –"

"I know, Dani. It's okay." Danny interjected. Dani nodded and then disappeared behind the closet door as it shut and he heard the sound of a second door opening and shutting as well. He yawned again and forced himself to climb out of bed towards his dresser, grabbed some clothes, and head to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

Once he finished preparing, Danny collected his daughter and the twosome walked down the stairs to find Jazz getting herself a bowl of cereal. Her sudden appearance surprised the two Halfas so much that they almost turned intangible on the spot. Jazz, having not yet noticed them, was equally surprised when she turned around to see them. She let out a soft yell and dropped her cornflakes and milk on the floor.

"Uh, Danny – ?" Jazz began.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Danny replied, enjoying the momentary look of confusion on his sister's face. "Remember the deal I made with Dani?"

Jazz took a few microseconds to process those last words. "Oh yeah," she answered, now smiling down at her niece (She still wasn't used to the idea of her younger brother being a father, and her an aunt.). "Well, have fun!" she said as she walked over to get the broom and dustpan. She walked back to the mess and started to clean it up when she noticed the two still standing there. She stared inquisitively though she thought she already knew the question Danny was so reluctant to ask. "Yes?" she asked as she continued to clean.

"Uh, Jazz...can I borrow some money?" Danny asked sheepishly.

Jazz had to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Her brother, Danny Phantom, the protector of Amity Park, and the world on some occasions, HER brother, was afraid to ask for some money from his big sister? She looked him in the eye and was about to plunge into a lecture about being more responsible, but before she could begin, Dani spoke up.

"Pleeaassee, Auntie Jazz," Dani begged, "can't you let him off this once?"

Jazz wasn't one to give into begging, but she consented to her niece's plea and ran up to her room, returning with a few crumpled bills. "I want the change back," she said placing the cash in Danny's hand. As the twosome headed for the door, she called, "And you will pay me back for what you spend!"

"Yeah, Jazz, some day!" Danny called back as he and his daughter ran out the door. Jazz just smiled to herself and returned to her cleaning.

Danny was enjoying the chance to walk with his daughter for a change. Ever since her return, the two and her mother had been caught up in school, ghost hunting, and barely remembering to eat and sleep amongst it all. They had had very little time to just hang out and bond as a family. Thus, he was quite glad for this welcome, if not brief, change.

Despite the joy Danny was feeling, he couldn't help but notice Danielle's unusual quietness. She was always so bright, talkative, excited about everything since it was still kinda new to her. He hesitated to ask her why, and finally he decided to "man up" and ask the second most difficult question today. "Hey, Dani," he began, "are you alright? You seem kinda down." He reached over to place his hand on her shoulder, but then she suddenly shuddered and swatted his hand away. She then looked at her father with a look of confusion.

What just happened? the young Phantom thought to herself. She vaguely remembered a weird feeling of something ominous, like something was about to happen, then she swatted at something she couldn't see and then everything returned to normal.

"Dani, did you hear me? What's going on, are you okay?" Danny inquired, starting to get worried. He saw her look at him and then shake her head.

"Sorry, Dad, I just had this weird feeling, but I'm all good, okay?" Dani said quickly as she tried to think of something else to talk about. "Hey, Dad, do you ever wish you could use your wealth in this world? You certainly would never have to borrow from Aunt Jazz again, in fact, you wouldn't ever have needed to." She saw her father was not quite convinced, but he was willing to drop it for now.

"Well, yeah, it would be great to be able to, Dani. However, think about what would happen if Danny Fenton suddenly had a bunch of money at his disposal? It would definitely send up more than a few red flags."

"Yeah, I guess," Dani said softly, " hey, Dad, is that it?"

She pointed to a building that looked like any old diner, including a large neon sign which read "Amity Happy Diner". The place itself was nothing special, but it had become quite famous in a short time because of its amazing breakfast options. After wandering around a different part of town and several wrong turns, the twosome had finally reached their destination, breathing a sigh of relief upon entering the establishment.

The two had hardly stepped inside when they heard a call and saw two familiar persons waving them over. A they walked closer, there was no doubt about their identities – Sam Manson, Dani's mother, and Tucker Foley, Danny's best friend besides Sam. The two Halfas sat down with a look of confusion at the unexpected meeting between the members of Team Phantom sans Jazz.

Finally, Danielle asked the question that both her and Danny had been thinking. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked before adding, "I mean it is great to see you it's just we didn't expect to see you here."

Sam just smirked and answered, "Nice save, Dani. Tucker and I felt like surprising you , plus I am your mother so why should I be left out of the celebration?"

"Yeah, and I'm your Uncle Tuck." Tucker interjected as he tried to focus on the conversation and his game at the same time. He finished his level and then saved the game so he could actually interact with the others.

"Okay, you guys, point taken," Danny replied.

A waitress with blonde hair walked over with a notebook and four menus in hand and pulling a pencil from behind her ear. She handed them the menus and a few minutes later walked away with their orders, replacing the pencil behind her ear as she left.

Tucker and the others began to discuss the topic of the formerly missing student for the umpteenth time. The techno geek quickly became bored since they had chatted about it all last night, and no matter what they did to try and change the subject, the student from Darkwood always found its way into the conversation once more reclaiming its position as the main topic. He pulled out the same device from before and played through the net couple of levels while the others continued to talk, oblivious to the secession of their fourth member. He finally reached a point where he couldn't continue without a second player. With the WiFi being sucky in that part of town and his mobile data run out, he almost resorted to a clone player glitch, but decided against it and saved the game before replacing it in his backpack.

Still disinterested in the conversation, he looked out the window and stared lost in thought at the traffic rushing past his window. After a few seconds, he began to wander from circuit boards and HD monitors to something else, something completely different, something like her . . .

"Hey, Earth to Tuck!" Danny yelled into his friends left ear. Tucker was so surprised at the sudden jerk back to reality that he screamed and bumped the table, knocking over all of their water glasses. Dani and Sam gasped and jumped up from the table while Danny shook his head and went to ask for more napkins to clean up the mess. After the situation was "stabilized", the trio glared at Tucker and demanded an explanation for his detachment from the rest of them. Tucker's mind reeled trying to come up with a satisfactory answer when he noticed a silver Dodge Intrepid drive by followed by a moving van.

"Hey," Tucker said, completely forgetting the his previous task, "who's moving?" The others were about to chew him out for trying to change the subject when they too noticed the two vehicles driving off through town. Immediately the former matter was dropped and they all sat down to discuss it when the waitress came over with their food. After thanking her, they all dug into their meals with the intent of further discussion afterward.

* * *

Jason jolted into consciousness as his father drove up to their new home. he was experiencing an extreme exhaustion since his return from the Ghost Zone, and his parents were not at all suspicious since he had spent nearly 36 hours in a different dimension/world/reality/etc. (They had no idea which since the Fentons had neglected to inform them properly). Despite his best efforts, he had to allow his father to drive lest he slumber at the wheel. Our hero had just awoken from one major power nap feeling just as fatigued as he had prior to it.

The silver Dodge Intrepid slowed as it turned into the driveway of a three story house that had previously been an apartment building. As the vehicle came to a stop and was turned off, Jason quickly unbuckled and hopped out for a better look at the place. It had plenty of windows and the exterior was made of a mahogany colored brick with a dark gray mortar between them. The front door was a varnished dark wooden door with a faded ornate brass knob.

Jason sighed as he walked up opened the door to reveal a myriad of movers toting crates and boxes and, well, totes throughout the house. in the center of the room was his father and mother directing each and every one of them to put what where and how. Jason loved his parents very much, but it was times like this where it was obvious that their tastes could be a bit. . . much. He maneuvered his way through the traffic of the movers and finally reached his father who noticed him almost immediately.

"Oh, hey Jason, just a second," Mr. Enderson paused as a man carrying a box of dishes walked past, "yes, do put those in the kitchen , but please be very careful. Now, what is it Jason?" he asked when he turned his attention back to him.

"I, uh. . . was just wondering where my stuff was so I could move it into my new room."

"Oh, okay, well it's upstairs. If you want , we are about to stop for lunch and afterward I can help you move your stuff."

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm fine." Jason replied.

Mr. Enderson seemed a little taken aback by his son's denying his help, which he offered only because he didn't want Jason to strain himself so soon after the incident. He knew Jason could definitely do it by himself, but as his father he had a right to worry. "Alright then, you can pick whichever room you want on either the second or third floors. Be right back down though since we are about to have lunch, okay?"

"Okay, Dad!" Jason called since he was halfway up the stairs already. He decided to take on of the four bedrooms, the one furthest from the stairs and began dragging boxes into it. After he had moved a few boxes he found one marked "Books" and decided to take a peek.

At the top was an old photo album full of pictures from past "adventures" and vacations over the years. A flood of family vacations, competitive school events, and plenty of pranks played with or on Sky and Chris. After reminiscing for a few minutes, he placed the book back into the box and sat down with his back to the wall.

 _[Xeraunius, what do you think of the change of scene?]_

 _[Well, if by 'change of scene', you mean the new home, I like it quite well. Though I have "lived" in a cave for most of my afterlife so I guess it does seem a bit much. It is better than what you have told me an apartment would be like.]_

 _[Yeah. . . ] Suddenly Jason felt Xeraunius tense up like he could sense something. [Hey, what's up?] Jason asked, standing up on the offensive._

 _[I have picked up on an ectoplasmic signature Jason. It is approximately 1.5 miles west of here.]_

 _[An ectoplasmic signature? You mean a ghost is nearby?]_ Jason asked now getting excited.

 _[Yes, now transform and I will guide you.]_ Xeraunius answered.

 _[Alright, then, let's go!]_ Focusing on his ghost form, Jason felt the red halos wash over him transforming him into his new alter ego. He then turned intangible and flew out of the house towards the scene .

* * *

Danny and the others had just finished eating plunged head first into the possible reasons why anyone would be moving at this time and who they might be. It wasn't before long that an all too familiar blue wisp escaped the mouths of Danny and Danielle, which was quickly noted by Sam and Tucker putting them all on the alert. Dani stood and tried to get out of the booth. "Dad, let me get this one," she pleaded, but Danny shook his head.

"Not this time, but I'll call you if it gets to that," her father promised as he stood up instead and ran into one of the restrooms. He immediately rushed back out as the sound of screams and yelling emanated from behind the door of the women's room, and he ran into the proper restroom. A slight flash of blue light could be seen under the door, and then Danny flew intangibly through the ceiling out of the diner as he sped away in the direction of the docks.

He soon reached his destination and quickly flew through each of the warehouses until he found what he was looking for – the Box Ghost, his most frequent escapee from the Ghost Zone – but this time he was surprised to find him. The specter had probably never looked so roughed up, except possibly in the alternate timeline when Danny became him. In fact, if it weren't for his usual attire, which was torn in a few places, Danny would never have recognized him among the bruises and welts. The strangest thing about him though was the peculiar red portal that he was disappearing into, which upon further inspection turned out to be a Ghost portal. As soon as the Box Ghost fully disappeared through it, the portal itself made its exit and dissipated.

Danny then flew back to the diner, changed back,then exited the restroom and walked over to the table where the others were waiting for him. All three attempted to ask Danny at once about what had happened, but he just pulled out some money, left it on the table, and walked out of the building with the others quickly following suit. The foursome had nearly reached FentonWorks before Danny finally stopped to explain what exactly had gone down, or at least what he knew of it.

"Wow, " Tucker sighed after Danny had finished, "So do you think it could have been Pariah, or even –"

"No," Danny responded, "Pariah wouldn't have just come hear to beat up the Box Ghost, and _he_ wouldn't have been able to make a red portal. No, whoever this was is someone new."

 ** _Well, I hope you liked this one, and now, on with the updating! Okay, so when I last wrote, it was an 'edit' at the end of the last chapter in November. My surgery's one month anniversary will be on Christmas and I already had the stitches taken out as of last week on Monday. I am healing up pretty well, but I am still a little tender and the incision is still only about half healed up. Anyways, since then I have been busy with school, Christmas stuff, and watching a lot of JLU, YJ, and N:MoS. I started typing this chapter like right before surgery and I finally got around to finishing it last night and tonight._**

 ** _Anyways, if you have also been keeping up with my friend JonBell's story_** The Phantom's Wings ** _, you will have noticed that he took down Chapter 18. The reason why is I pointed out the poorer quality of the chapter and he agreed with me so I helped pinpoint the issues so he is now in the process of rewriting it into two chapters which I have seen a little something he plans on adding in which makes me quite excited to see when it is done. So if you haven't read it or started reading_** The Phantom's Wings ** _, then I strongly suggest you do! Another Phanfic I suggest is_** Paradox Gem ** _by Lost in Flight. Enough of me wasting your time, so see you (hopefully soon!)in the next installment of_** A New One Rises ** _!_**


	11. Chapter 10: Class in Session

_**Hey, Readers! I am posting this now because I have found time to type it up and I wanted to get something up before the new year. Please read the outro, and enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 10

Jason lighted down on the front lawn of Casper High. His parents had wanted to drive him to school, but he insisted he was okay and he would be fine with walking. Once he reached a particularly secluded part of town, he turned invisible and took off towards the school. Having just now arrived there he walked over to some bushes and lie down.

"Now for a fifteen minute nap," Jason said to himself, thinking it well-earned. He managed to find a comfortable position and lie still. He had almost reached complete unconsciousness when an unwanted annoyance – namely Xeraunius' voice – made its "appearance" to disturb his near slumber.

 _[Jason, I know you probably don't care for me saying this, but do you really think this is a good idea?]_

 _[Of course, why wouldn't it be? I got up early to fly here for this sole purpose – to be here before everyone else and so I could make up some of the time by catching some "z"'s. Stop worrying, I mean, what could go wrong?]_

Before Xeraunius could answer, Jason had already slipped into a peaceful sleep which he was determined not to be robbed of. . .

Before long, Jason awoke to a loud ringing which he at first assumed was his alarm. He swatted his hand out to the side for a few seconds before bolting upright, and horror began to flood his being as he slowly remembered what the sound meant. He. Was. LATE!

"Aw, crap!"Jason groaned picking himself up, and without thinking, he turned intangible and flew through the wall. After frantically navigating the halls, He finally stopped outside a door bearing in black letters the name "Mr. L. Lancer, English". He turned tangible an ceased floating before waiting a few seconds for his breath to return.

"Mr. Enderson, would you be so kind as to join us now?" Someone asked loudly from inside the classroom. Jason could help jumping in shock at the sudden voice and waited another second for his nerves to begin to calm. He then took a deep breath, and he walked into the room.

He found himself in a small classroom with desks lined up in five rows and six columns, each one filled by a student except the middle window seat. At the front of the class standing behind a large desk was a tall, overweight middle-aged man. Jason walked up and stood in front of Mr. Lancer's desk – awaiting his introduction.

"Well class, Mr. Enderson has finally decided to join us," Mr. Lancer mused boredly.

Jason side-glanced at the clock. It said that he was only two minutes late. He didn't understand why this man was making something of it.

"Anyways, this is Jason Enderson, a transfer student from Darkwood High. His family just moved here because of some issues back in Darkwood," Mr Lancer said, "now, Jason, why don't you go take a seat, and we will begin."

Jason walked over to the only empty seat, and sat down. He surveyed the room, and from the sea (well, more like a really large puddle) of people, he picked out one boy in particular.

He sat in the back of the room and had a rather scrawny build. He also had a shaggy raven-black head of hair, bright ice-blue eyes, and wore a simple white T-shirt with a red spot, jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. Jason couldn't shake the feeling that this boy was special, but what could be so special about this limp, drooling form before him?

Jason reached his seat and slumped into it when he heard Lancer say to open to page 403 in their Poetry textbooks. He obeyed, but was unfocused on the lesson. As Lancer babbled on and on about meter, rhythm, and rhyme, Jason lost himself in the grass being gently blown in the breeze outside the window and the unusually clear indigo sky.

"Wuthering Heights, boy! What is so interesting out that window?"Lancer snapped. Jason turned to see Mr. Lancer's face mere millimeters from his own. He jumped backward in his surprise which served to earn him a single raised eyebrow which made Lance's face seem even more unimpressed.

"Oh, uh, nothing sir," Jason replied while his pulse slowly returned to normal, "it's just that your voice was so, er, soothing that I sorta spaced out." Jason winced with every syllable that escaped his mouth. What the hack was wrong with him?!

 _[Jason, if I still had hands, I would face-palm right now, and then slap you.]_ Xeraunius replied.

"Shut up, Xeraunius, nobody cares what you think," Jason snapped under his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Enderson?" Mr. Lancer inquired.

"Nothing, sir," Jason answered softly.

"Good, then I hope you don't mind if I make my voice a tad less _soothing_ ," he said, putting a burningly hateful emphasis on the last word. The man then walked past him and over to the slumbering shape Jason had seen earlier, waking him up in a similar manner. He heard the teacher refer to the teen as 'Mr. Fenton' and then walk back to his desk.

The rest of the morning passed without much incident. When the bell rang for the next period, Mr Lancer called out to the students that he expected an at least three stanza poem by Friday. Mr. Lancer watched as his newest pupil exited the room, and he wondered how this boy could have such credentials.

* * *

Clockwork floated in front of one of his viewing screens. He was focused on the scene of Jason's arrival at Casper High. The Ultimate Lord of Time sighed as the Observants appeared behind him.

He slowly turned around as he shifted to his "elder" from and said, "Of course, I know why you are here, and you know that I know that, but let us humor ourselves so you can still have an excuse for being here at all. So please,, tell me why it is that you have come to my tower?"

"You have done nothing to drastically change the time line. I thought you said you were going to do something."

"I have, and still am working on it. You must be more patient," Clockwork replied, shifting now to his "youth" form.

"You have made him late. What good has this done?" the previously silent Observant asked.

"He needs to learn not to abuse his powers. He will come to understand the risk the their unbridled use poses," Clockwork said.

"You know that he is a major problem if he doesn't change."

"Of course I know, but then again; I know everything. Now, kindly observe the door." The Observants disappeared, and Clockwork turned back to his viewing screens. He once again witnessed the events which were to come, and he was once again filled with a sense of dread and sadness. It was times like this that he wished was not omniscient.

Clockwork sighed once more and said, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

 ** _Okay, so like I said, I wanted to put this up before New Year's Day. My friend, JonBell is still working on rewriting his Chapter 18, and he is also working on 'prologues' to future stories which I am considering doing myself. Well, I have nothing really new except I got some cool Christmas presents and I have seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens (No spoilers here!). Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always please follow, favorite, and review! I hope to see you next time in the next chapter of . . ._** A New One Rises ** _!_**


	12. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Team-Up?

**_Greetings, Readers! Guess what? A 2-for-1 deal, as in you get two chapters in one day! Huzzah! well, anyway, on with the chapter! P.S. Read the outro!_**

Chapter 11

The week had passed by slowly for Danny until Thursday evening. He was still struggling with Lancer's poem, and it was getting late. Maybe he would ask Jazz for help tomorrow. She would probably say "no", but it would be worth a shot.

Danny got up from his desk and crawled into bed. Just as he finally began to drift off, a blue wisp of breath escaped his mouth, causing him to groan. He wanted so desperately to let it be, but he knew there would be some kind of consequence if he did. Reluctantly, Danny rose from his bed, transformed and turned intangible, causing him to fall through the floor and land in the lab/basement below.

After recovering from the unexpected malfunction of his powers, he rose and turned intangible again, this time remembering to become airborne so he didn't make the same mistake. He flew through the roof, and flew towards where he sensed the ghost would be; determined not to allow his job to be done by some one else again.

* * *

Jason lay awake in his bed, thinking over the events which had transpired over nearly a week. He looked over at his clock and saw that it read 11:45 p.m.. He knew he should be asleep at this hour, but having recovered from his former exhaustion, he had now acquired a case of insomnia.

He turned his gaze now to his desk where his poem lay finished. He had completed it the day it was assigned and even attempted to turn it in early, but Lancer wouldn't have it, saying it should be turned in with the others'. Jason thought the teacher just couldn't believe that one of his students had completed such an assignment so soon. He had to admit, though, that it did seem pretty odd.

 _[Jason, I am detecting an ectoplasmic entity about 2 miles away. Shall we go apprehend it?]_

 _[Of course! If we don't, who will?]_ Jason replied, ignoring Xeraunius' attempt to clear up the reason for his question.

Quickly climbing out of bed, he willed the red halos to form and wash over him and transform him into his ghost form. He walked over to his window, opened it, and flew out because why not? He didn't have to use his powers for everything. He sped off in the direction that Xeraunius guided him in, eager to fight another ghost.

* * *

Skulker lay in wait for his prey whichever one should dare to show itself. He knew the whelp and his "family" could detect him so he was sure at least one would come out, and when they did, he would ensue their pelt a place over his fireplace.

After waiting for some time, a familiar black-and-white shape came into view a couple hundred feet off to his right. Smiling evilly, the hunter raised his wrist in Phantom's direction as a red blast emerged. Suddenly, Skulker howled as an ecto-blast exploded in contact with his back. He turned to see his attacker, only to have his face peppered with a barrage of similar blasts. He tried to avoid a second of the same attack by turning intangible, a mistake which he quickly recognized upon noticing the tactic's failure as he was blasted once again.

Finally managing to recover from the damage he had sustained, Skulker searched for attacker and his eyes locked onto a cloaked figure. Despite having found his assailant , the hunter was no less confused and as the figure unveiled himself, his confusion only grew.

He had flaming hair – similar to his own, but blue and green and covering his entire head. He wore a matching black-and-golden chest plate and shoulder guard as well as red-striped black gloves and boots, black-striped white pants, a yellow belt with a red belt cape, and a black visor with a red eyeshield.

Skulker had scarcely taken in the appearance of the stranger when he strafed to the side to dodge a blast of green ecto-energy. He trained his gaze on the now much closer form of Phantom, who was charging up for a second blast. Out of the corner of his eye, Skulker made out the first figure was doing the same. With absolutely no time to react, he found himself in the midst of a firestorm of red and green ectoplasm. His armor, greatly ravaged by the previous attacks, stood zero chance against the amount of energy it was now taking on and shuddered momentarily before exploding into a myriad of metal bits. Skulker was now exposed in his true form – a small green blob with a face, arms, and legs.

The Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed "greatest hunter" flowed dumbly, completely incredulous at the turn of events. Pondering his continued failure, he came to a realization about the stranger who was no stranger to him – he was the other whelp who he had hunted just days ago in the Ghost Zone. Now it all made sense, this whelp was a Halfa just like Phantom, his family, and Plasmius.

* * *

Danny flew swiftly over, around and sometimes through the buildings of Amity Park's Metropolitan District. One thing held the focus of the Speeding Halfa – reaching the location of the ghost that had triggered his 'Ghost Sense' and kept him from getting the sleep which he so desperately needed. He turned intangible phased through the remaining obstacles, and rematerialized on the other side trying to glimpse the source of disturbance. Suddenly, his enhanced hearing picked up on movement on a building several hundred feet in front of him and caught sight of Skulker, "the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

He saw Skulker raise his arm in his direction and Danny smiled knowing this probably wouldn't take long. As he was about to ready his own attack, he noticed a red blast hit Skulker in the back. Danny watched bewildered as two volleys quickly followed, the second of which Skulker tried to avoid by using intangibility which completely failed.

Acting quickly, Danny charged up an ecto ray and fired while he flew towards the unsuspecting hunter. Skulker turned his attention to Danny as he charged up a second ecto ray and then turned to see the other assailant do the same. Not wanting to be beaten, Danny yelled as he doubled his blast's power before sending it forward at the same time as the other guy's. Skulker's already damaged armor seemed to exploded instantaneously when it came in contact with the force of both blasts which erupted into a cloud of Christmas decorations. Skulker himself came into view briefly before plummeting downward at a rapid pace.

* * *

Jason stared awestruck at the true form of Mechahawk, who he had though had been annihilated in the destruction that ensued from the impact of the two ecto rays. There before him floated the blob that had caused him so much trouble so recently when he had been at his lowest. He was unsure which was the stronger force in his head – his rage or his surprise.

Noticing that the ghost had begun to fall, he raised his hand caused a small red, swirling portal to appear a few feet below it. He grinned as he watched his enemy struggle feebly to escape its pull, when suddenly a blue vortex shot toward Mechahawk and began to pull him in the opposite direction.

Danny thought he couldn't take anymore surprises tonight, but he found he was wrong when he discovered that his "rival" possessed the power of Portal Construction – a rare power among ghosts, indeed. He was even more surprised to find that the portal was red like the one he had seen when he found the Box Ghost already beaten up on Sunday. Still determined not to be beaten himself, he pulled out the Fenton Thermos and uncapped it sending a blue vortex flying towards Skulker, drawing nearer to its familiar confinement.

The two Halfas floated several hundred feet from each other, both struggling to capture Skulker. Out of desperation, Jason caused the portal to triple in size and its pull, causing a breach in the former equilibrium, thus pulling Skulker towards the portal. Skulker screamed as he was sucked into its unknown depths and it disappeared cutting off the ghost's cry for help. Danny, in defeat, recapped the Fenton Thermos, and the two sat there floating above the roofs of buildings in complete silence.

Jason, being the smart guy he is, decided to break the ice. "So, uh, you're Danny Phantom?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation.

Danny replied with a scowl and mockingly answered, "Nah, I'm the Dolphin Patroller. We just got called out at the same time and grabbed the wrong costumes." Danny noticed the look of disapproval in Jason's face and decided to give his answer another try. "Yes, look, I'm sorry. Things have been stressful enough lately without someone else showing up and trying to do my job for me."

Jason nodded as if he was trying to understand. "Alright, I guess that –" Jason stopped in the middle of his sentence as Xeraunius interrupted his thoughts. _[Xeraunius, what is it?]_ Jason asked slightly annoyed.

 _[Jason, this is no ordinary ghost floating before you. This is the sleeping student from class the other day, as well as the Ghost King!]_ Xeraunius in formed urgently.

Jason struggled to isolate his surprise to the mental plane. How could he be the same drooling form he had seen get scolded like him be this great being before him. And Danny Phantom, the Ghost King? Jason swore he thought his brain would physically explode from the overload of the night's events. After he let the shock wear off some, it all started to make sense. . .

"Hello! Anyone in there?!"

Jason shook his head and turned his gaze back to source of his mental turmoil. Phantom had apparently become upset with his drifting off in thought and successfully brought him back to reality and possibly cause him some permanent hearing loss in the process.

Jason smiled once again and only said, "Phantom, you truly are a complicated person."

"Okay," Danny replied confusedly, "who the heck are you?"

"Oh? And what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Well," Danny said gesturing with the Thermos, "I could suck you up with this."

"Or, I could just make a portal and escape from its pull. You know that thing isn't very effective."

"It isn't a thing, its a thermos. The Fenton Thermos," Danny retorted before realizing his mistake. He sincerely hoped that this guy hadn't heard him right.

"Alright, eesh! My name is. . ." _[Xeraunius, help me out here!]_ Jason silently pleaded. Xeraunius quickly suggested a name which Jason rejected immediately.

 _[Well, do you have a better one?]_ Jason internally sighed in resignation since he did not.

"Ectospawn. Jason Ectospawn," he said revealing the initials on his chest plate.

"Okay, Jason Ectospawn, how is it that you have the rare power of Portal Construction?" Danny asked.

"That, my dear Phantom, is our secret," Jason replied slyly.

"Our?" Danny was now more confused than ever.

On that note, Jason swooped backwards and flew off, Phantom following close behind. The two Halfas chased all over the area before Jason dived behind a corner, and Danny lost him in his now prominent fatigue. He decided he was too tired to care that he had lost him , and flew back home with the last of his strength, collapsing as he fell on his bed and transformed back into his human identity.

 ** _Okay, so I have a confession to make guys. I am almost out of material for the story so a much slower upload schedule or even another hiatus maybe in order unless I get myself in gear and back to writing. With that said, I will be taking an at least 2 week "vacation" from uploading except maybe for putting up Chapter 12 soon to be able to write some more (I am almost half way through Chapter 13!). So other then that, you sadly will not be getting anymore of this story until 2 weeks from now! Of course, you all have waited much longer, and I greatly appreciate your continued reading of my story. I hope to be much better about uploading in the new year. As always, I would greatly appreciate if you would favorite and follow if you haven't, and i would mind reading some reviews to see how you like this story and to get some input or ideas from you. Now, with an early "Happy New Year!" I bid y'all adieu!_**


	13. Chapter 12: Homework Fraud and Upgrades

_**Hey readers! Here is Chapter 12, and now I am going to be focusing on writing more material for the story like I said last time. I actually have gotten Chapter 13 all written, but that took me quite a while since I was completely unfocused. I will try to get a few more chapters written by the 16th which is my B-Day! I may even upload another chapter as a gift to you guys for putting up with me and my writing flops. Enough chit-chat, time for the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 12

Although none of the partakers of the night's most interesting event were aware of its presence, a small drone floated a feet away from the spot previously occupied by the now departed specters. It waited a few seconds after Phantom finally disappeared before deactivating its cloaking device and flying in the opposite direction. It had now completed its mission and was on its way back to its owner.

After transmitting its coordinates and reaching the rendezvous point, the drone was suddenly enveloped by a bright flash and disappeared. It then reappeared several miles outside of Amity Park in a subterranean laboratory. After recognizing its location, the machine hovered over to a data tower and plugged itself in while a tall, graying man over on the other side of the room realized its return and strode over quickly to meet it.

On the wall beside the tower was a control panel which the man input a code into before hitting a button on the tower and taking a seat in a nearby leather armchair. He watched as a holo screen sprung to life on the opposite wall displaying the progress of the data being uploaded by the drone. The progress bar presently was replaced by a video feed which had been recorded just minutes ago. The man leaned forward with great interest as it began to play.

It showed the Metropolitan District of the nearby town of Amity Park, and for several minutes there was nothing out of the ordinary for the late hour when it had been recorded. Suddenly, the camera pinpointed movement on a building close to its position and zoomed in to see the slightly glowing form of the ghost known as Skulker. The man now leaned back in his armchair, his excitement having flowed away in a swift river of disappointment. That was all he needed to see, he thought to himself knowing full well what was to come since it always ended the same way. Despite his desire to just shut it off and return to his work, he knew that his drone wouldn't have returned with this if it hadn't been important in some way so he continued to watch.

The drone's camera suddenly picked up on a familiar black and white shape making its way toward the hunter ghost, which served to disappoint the viewer further. He was about to call for the video to pause when a flash of red light caught his eye. The footage showed two more volleys of red blasts fly toward the hunter who failed to dodge or even protect himself from the sudden devastation of his armor. The camera saw Skulker turn his attention to something off-screen and faced the same direction to reveal the cloaked attacker. It then showed the figure pull back its cowl and at that moment, the man called the footage to pause. The figure appeared to be a young man with a pale skin tone and fiery blue-and-green hair. His cloak was black lined with white, and he wore black-striped white pants, a black T-shirt, and a black-and-gold chest plate and shoulder guard. His attire also included matching red-striped black gloves and boots, a black visor with a red eye-shield, and the man swore he saw gleaming white fangs in the figure's smile.

He knew that it was a rarity for ghosts to have fangs or appear human, especially rare to have both characteristics. He stared at Phantom still off in the distance and then back to this other boy. Suddenly, it clicked and he smiled sinisterly. "So, I guess we have a new player to the game," Vlad Masters mused, "I wonder what will become of him?"

Danny knew he was in for a bad day. He woke up late and had to fly to school (invisibly, of course!) to avoid being seen and cursed himself for his carelessness. He had most certainly failed to complete his poem assignment from Lancer, which meant he was going to have to meet with the teacher and his parents about "yet another incomplete assignment, Mr. Fenton, what are we going to do about it?" Little did he know, that while he was dodging birds and trying to think of a competent excuse, he wouldn't have to fret about the matter any longer.

He managed to get to class a few minutes early which earned him a compliment from Tucker on his improved time, but Danny wasn't in the mood for it. He walked over to his desk and slumped down in his seat before fishing his hand into his desk in search of a pencil. While he was doing that, his hand brushed up against something smooth which he pulled out to discover it to be a large manila envelope.

It was sealed, and the outside showed no sign of writing – legible or otherwise. Danny shook the envelope before opening it and dumping its contents onto his desk for inspection. He picked up the small pile of papers and straightened them before reading the top one. It read:

Dear Fenton,

Noticed you might be able to use this, so here! Don't expect any freebies from here on.

—Nunya

Danny was confused by the strange note and even more by what accompanied it – a complete three stanza poem. He was astonished as he looked it over how it matched his writing style, speech patterns, and even his own handwriting! The entirety of it screamed "written by Danny Fenton!" The only problem was it wasn't.

Tucker, Sam, and Dani appeared behind him and stared over his shoulder, which upon Danny noticing them, startled him. "Eesh, guys I'd prefer not to go full ghost!" He exclaimed. Ignoring his "less-than-polite" greeting, the trio suddenly donned a mask of concern.

"Danny, where did you get this? You aren't actually planning on turning this in, are you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, dude," Tucker interjected, "you haven't forgotten about the last time you cheated, have you?"

"Look, guys, I know what happened before, but this is different. It's just some homework assignment, not a 'big, life-altering test,'" Danny argued.

"Lancer said to write it yourself," Sam countered. She then took notice of Danny's skeptical stare. "Okay, he didn't specifically say that, but it was implied."

"Alright, alright. You win," Danny sighed. He rose from his chair with the papers in hand and walked towards the front of the room. The threesome watched with confused glances as he stopped in front of Mr. Lancer's desk. He stood for a few seconds before Mr. Lancer acknowledged his presence.

Mr. Lancer sighed as he put down his book and looked up at Danny. "Yes, Danny, is there something I can help you with?" he asked eyeing the papers in his student's hand.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer, there is," Danny replied. "You see, I can into class this morning and found this in my desk in an unmarked envelope," he explained as Mr. Lancer read over the papers carefully. "I have no idea who did write it, but I do know that this poem was not written by me."

Mr. Lancer finished reading the poem before replacing it on his desk, and then turned his gaze back to the figure before him. "Well, Mr. Fenton, I must say that this is a most convincing forgery, and I definitely wouldn't have known without you showing me. I don't recognize the writing on the note, but I am glad that you brought this to my attention, Daniel. I know it is difficult to do the right thing, and you have certainly shown bravery in coming to me about it."

"Of course, thank you, sir," Danny said with a nod before heading back to his desk. He had almost made it when Mr. Lancer called him back to the front. He knew why, and he had hoped it would be overlooked.

Upon returning to the teacher's desk, Mr. Lancer stifled a smile and said, "Danny, I know I probably don't need to bother asking, ("So why are you?!" Danny wanted to shout.) but you haven't completed your poem assignment, have you?" Danny hung his head which was all the answer he needed. "Ah, I see. Well, Danny, since you were honest with me about this, I am willing to give you some leeway." Danny looked up hopefully. "I will give you until Monday to complete your assignment, and Danny, it is perfectly fine to ask for help from others."

"Yes, sir, thank you!" Danny said, feeling as if a mountain had been lifted from his shoulders.

"You are quite welcome. Now please take your seat," Mr. Lancer replied.

Danny quickly walked back to his desk and sat down. As the bell rang, Tucker, Sam, and Dani's eyes met his, and he shot them an "I'll explain later" look. Mr. Lancer stood and cleared his throat.

"Alright, class, today as you know is Friday, March 8th which means that you are going to have Ghosts 101 as your last period. This class will, of course, be taught by none other than Mr. and Mrs. Fenton – the world's leading ghost hunters and experts."

The announcement was received with a mixture of boos and cheers.

 _[Ghosts 101? That sounds helpful.]_ Xeraunius piped up.

Jason could tell Xeraunius was excited, and he had to admit he was as well!

* * *

The day passed by slowly as is the norm whenever something exciting awaits at its end. After a physical endurance test in Gym, a Physics quiz in Science, and a pop quiz from Lancer and the History teacher, it was time for lunch, and Jason. was in no mood to argue the matter.

He walked into the cafeteria and took a place in line for the school lunch. Today's menu was tuna fish sandwiches or Italian subs with chips. Jason wasn't particularly fond of tuna fish, so naturally, that was what was left. Normally, he would have been upset, but this time he didn't care because he was famished! He grabbed a couple of sandwiches, a bag of chips, and a small carton of chocolate milk – the highlight of his meal.

He walked over to the tables to find a seat and saw the A-Listers waving him over. He momentarily considered the offer before also noticing the student with the raven-black hair — Danny Phan – I mean, Fenton. Sitting with him was a goth girl, an African American techno geek, an African American girl with orange clothing, and a young girl who looked strikingly similar to Danny's ghost form, possibly one of those "Phans" he'd heard about? After momentarily weighing his options, he began towards the latter's table, but not without catching a glimpse of the shocked and disappointed faces over at the A-listers table. Upon his arrival to the table, all eyes present were on him.

Jason cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Jason Enderson, the transfer from Darkwood." Jason then paused and received a few nods. "I, uh, was wondering if I could sit with you guys?" He saw them exchange glances and then nod their approval. He smiled and sat on the other side of the young girl.

The seven teens sat and ate their lunches quietly until Dani, who wished to be polite, asked, "So, why did you transfer to Casper High? Mr. Lancer said it was because of . . . issues, but what does that mean?"

Jason was inwardly surprised by her question, but the he remembered having seen her briefly near Danny in class the other day. He silently considered how to answer, and then said, "Well, I got sucked into some kind of portal last weekend and was stuck there for about three days. I don't quite remember much from the experience except for when I woke up in the hospital afterwards. My parents got kinda spooked and decided to move here for a bit so things could calm down." He decided that the whole truth could wait for another time.

Dani looked like she was expecting more of a story, but she thought it was better not to press him. "Well, my name is Danielle, Danielle Phantom, but most people just call me Dani."

Jason jerked his head up slightly and stared at her, then Danny. _Why were these two so similar?_ he thought.

"And these are my friends: Danny, his girlfriend Sam, their friend Tucker, and Valerie," Dani continued, gesturing to each person as she introduced them.

Suddenly, a familiar blue wisp escaped Danny's and Danielle's mouths, and Xeraunius alerted Jason of a ghost's appearance and location. All three stood up with mixed excuses and fled the scene, and each didn't notice the others doing the same. Danny fled to the restroom, and Jason turned before intangible jumping into his locker, while Dani flew off. Suddenly, two flashes of light – one blue and one red – emanated from behind the doors and the two Halfas flew invisibly and intangibly out of their hiding places and through the roof towards town.

* * *

Technus smiled as he phased into the electronics store on the corner. He knew that the Ghost Child (who would make a great teacher!) would surely come to him if he attacked in the most obvious spot in town. He suddenly became visible which surprised the shoppers near by as well as the other occupants of the store once they noticed him. Then everyone screamed and fled the scene as various devices throughout the store started to fly toward him. Technus' smile widened as he began to form his most powerful weapon yet!

* * *

Danny, Dani, and Jason all landed on three different sides of the store and assessing the situation – either there was some sort of early Black Friday sale going on somewhere else, or there was definitely a ghost here Well, most likely the latter was the rightful explanation.

Each phased through their respective walls and stared wide-eyed at what lay before them. Hailing at about eight feet tall stood a green-and-black humanoid mecha with a large glowing "T" on its chest. Its whole body glowed and faintly hummed, and the face looked familiar. This figure, however, was not what induced a wave of shock and confusion in our three heroes.

It was the presence of each other in the same spot! The three silently nodded in a nonverbal agreement that they would talk later.

Suddenly, the mecha started laughing and released a pulse of electrical energy causing the three Halfas to scream in painful unison. When it had ended, Technus stared triumphantly at the smoking bodies of his opponents as they unsteadily began to stand up.

"Stand down, Ghost Chi– Children? Well, that was unexpected," Technus said, as the number of Halfas finally registered in his mind. "No matter, I shall defeat you all, for I am Technus, Master of —"

"All spectral punching bags!" Jason yelled throwing himself at Technus with his fist raised. However, as was about to bring it down on him, a shield formed around Technus which stopped the blow ad forcing Jason backward smoking even more. Technus laughed at the foolish Ghost Child for his feeble attempt.

"Foolish Child, I don't believe we have met, but I have met the other Ghost Child," he said turning his gaze to Danny. His scanners told him that Jason was slowly coming to, and Danielle was trying to sneak around him while looking for a weak spot.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Technus, and he looked down to see he was falling into a red Ghost portal. He managed to escape its pull by activating propulsion rockets which came out of his legs. He the tuned to see the new Ghost child holding out his hand which was glowing with red energy _Red?_ Technus began to scan Jason's ectoplasmic signature when he was forced to dodge a few vines which shot from behind him. He looked to see the source of the new annoyances – Phantom's Mate!

"Oh, so you all came out to try to stop little old me? Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but I have another 'appointment',"Technus said. He quickly pressed a few buttons on his wrist and a normal green appeared enabling his effective escape.

The four Halfas stood confused and looked at each other dumbly. The three Phantoms then all turned their attention to Jason. "Well, see ya!" he exclaimed as he phased out of the buildings and flew off leaving behind a sonic boom. The Halfa family was about to pursue him when they noticed a piece of paper which the stranger had left in his wake. Upon inspection, it displayed an address which despite being written in an untidy scrawl, which was immediately recognized by Sam, and the words "Come at midnight."

 ** _Hope you liked it! Please favorite, follow, and review, and I will see you in the next chapter of_** A New One Rises ** _!_**

 ** _Edit: To any who have already read this, I changed the time mentioned in this chapter to March instead of September. I did it for plot reasons and because September just didn't fit the time frame of the plot._**


	14. Chapter 13: Ghosts 101 and a Sleepover

**_Hey readers! I know this is two weeks late, but I did try to get it out, trust me. Read the outro for more on that, but for now, on with the story!_**

Chapter 13

Danny, Sam, and Danielle made it back to Casper High shortly before the bell rang. Upon reaching the high school, Danny and Sam flew intangibly through the roof and into their respective restrooms before transforming back with two flashes of light – one green and one blue. They then exited and the three ran in the direction of the Ghosts 101 classroom. The threesome arrived outside the door as the bell rang for the beginning of the last period.

Danny opened the door and walked in with Sam and Dani following suite. Everybody was already in their seats and Danny's parents were finishing something up on the blackboard. The two ghost hunters set down their chalk and dusted off their hands as they turned to face the class.

"Good afternoon, kids," Maddie greeted with a wave, "and welcome back to Ghosts 101. In the past this class's purpose was to teach you how to combat and protect yourselves from ghosts. However, in light of some events, both recent and past, Jack and I have decided to reform this class to teach more about ghosts instead." She gestured over to some crates of textbooks on top of the table at the front of the classroom.

She picked up one of the books and showed it to the class. "This is a collaborative work us and some of Phantom's allies – they are good ghosts who reside, of course, in the Ghost Zone." Her gaze washed over the sea of students and found Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Danny, would you, Sam, and Tucker come get these and pass them out to the rest of the class?"

Team Phantom collectively groaned as they rose from their seats and walked to the front of the classroom. After each collected their burden, they spread and began handing out the textbooks as they passed. Finally, the threesome returned to the front, deposited the now empty crates on the table, and returned to their seats each with a textbook of their own.

Maddie cleared her throat, signaling her husband's face to contort into a confused expression, and then relax into one of understanding – an expression rarely seen on Jack's face. He faced the class and cleared his own throat. "Alright, kids! Let's get started. First, we'll discuss what we already know about ghosts, so who wants to go first?" Jack gazed expectantly around the room. To his surprise, no one raised their hand, not even Danny or his friends (What a shocker!). Suddenly, a student sitting near the front shot their hand into the air. "Yes, please stand up. What is your name young man?" Jack asked with a smile as Jason rose to his feet.

"My name is Jason Enderson, and I am the student who recently transferred here from Darkwood High."

Jack's smile lessened slowly until it was a frown. Wasn't this. . . ?

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, I am the student who mysteriously disappeared and returned last weekend. I don't think I have formally thanked you for your efforts, so thank you," Jason answered, much to the discomfort of Jack and the others present. Not because he had answered Jack's question, but because the question hadn't been spoken aloud!

"Anyways, I'm sure we are all at least familiar with the fact that ghosts are the immaterial, spiritual remnants of physical, living beings such as humans and animals. They. . ." Jason stooped as Jack held up his hand.

"Thank you, Jason, but we will get to that at a later point. Today, we are going to be talking about ghosts are made of. Danny," Jack pointed towards the back of the room where Danny was trying to slouch deep enough into his chair so he wouldn't be seen, "open your copy of Introduction to Ghosts to 'Chapter 1:The Properties of Ectoplasm' and read the three paragraphs."

Danny sighed at the fact that he had been chosen to read in his parents' class and opened the textbook to the appointed passage. He cleared his throat as he began to read.

"Ectoplasm is a strange substance that can exist as all states of matter and as energy, and it is not bound by many laws of physics. It has the ability to mimic the form and properties of almost anything that exists in the world of the living. Ectoplasm also emits a harmless form of radiation making it a valuable power source for both ghosts and humans, especially as a fuel for machines."

"Because ghosts are made of ectoplasm, they are able to draw upon the energy within their genetic makeup to give themselves any of a vast variety of powers (which are usually linked to the ghost's specific obsession) that will be discussed n a later chapter. Ectoplasm can also be used in the reanimation, or "zombification", of deceased organic matter such as hot dogs (Yikes!). It can also be used to, if properly utilized, turn objects invisible or intangible."

"The chemical properties of ectoplasm are also quite strange as it seems only to truly react to , without taking the form of it, blood blossoms and ectoranium, which have negative effects on it (Ectoplasmic deterioration and and power negation respectively). It also bonds to anything it is it is in contact with when extreme amounts of electricity is applied and has an extremely bitter and displeasing taste."

Danny finished reading as his father asked him to be seated. "Thank you, Danny. Now everyone we have some equipment here to demonstrate a few experiments based on what Danny just read so you may come in groups of three to the front of the room to conduct them under our supervision. Let's begin!" Jack said as he motioned the first trio – Paulina, Kwan, and Dash. Danny, however, was less concerned with the number one Phans, but rather that Jason guy who looked like he was lost in thought. Like he was considering something . . .

The rest of the time in class was uneventful except for Dash getting in trouble for turning a few students' clothing invisible. When the bell rang, everyone filed out into the hallway to get to their lockers or to find somewhere to loiter until the bus or their ride showed up. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle were the last students to exit followed by Jack and Maddie. While they walked down the hallway, Danny noticed Jason staring at him before closing his locker and walking in the opposite direction. What was up with this guy?

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker exited the school and went their separate ways, including Dani flying off to the Lair before the Fentons returned home. Danny and his parents reached Fenton Works soon after she did, leaving her only seconds to slip into through the closet and the door to the Lair. She barely shut the door when she a heard a sound behind her, causing the poor girl to scream and jump a few feet into the air. It's a good thing Dad raised the ceiling a couple days ago. Dani thought to herself as she turned to see the culprit, or rather, culprits.

First, she noticed her mother standing next to the door on the other side of the room which led into her closet back at Manson Mansion, looking like she was getting over a scare herself. Next, she looked over at the "window" to see the Fentons' front door closing to find a generic ghost gang destroying the house. Dani had no idea how they had exited the Ghost Zone, especially when she had just left the house seconds prior, quiet as a mouse.

Danny rushed through the door Dani had previously entered, covered in ectoplasm. He saw Sam and Danielle sitting at the table , still trying to calm themselves from the brief fright they'd experienced. They turned to see him and sent a questioning look his way.

"Hey, I gotta let them do the dirty work sometimes, and besides this is one time I'm fine with someone else doing my job for me. Now, let's discuss this new ghost guy," he said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

Suddenly the trio froze as they heard a doorbell coming from Sam's door. She facepalmed as she ran out of the room, leaving Danny and Danielle staring after her with a mask of confusion.

* * *

Sam burst through both doors before remembering to slam them shut and ran downstairs to watch her mother open the front door — an odd thing for her to do since she usually let Sam, her husband, or one of the staff do it. Tucker Foley stood on the other side, equally surprised at Pamella's unusual act.

Before he could say something stupid, knowing that he would, Sam ran over and dragged Tucker up the stairs. As she made her way up, she called, "We're going up to my room to do some homework and study. No need to check on us!"

Pamella Manson narrowed her eyes as she stared after her rebellious goth daughter and her tecnho geek friend. She shrugged of her skepticism of what had just transpired because it gave her some peace of mind that the Fenton's freak of a son was not there. She then rushed off to get to some "important" meeting.

Danny and Danielle were still sitting at the table when Sam and Tucker ran through the door into the Lair. After the other two had been seated, they dove into a discussion of what had happened the night before with Danny, and today with him, Dani, and Sam while fighting Technus. Then Danny placed the note in the middle of the table, which caused it to become the new topic of conversation.

Suddenly, Sam heard a loud knocking coming from outside her bedroom. She grabbed Tucker and yanked him after her and back to Manson Mansion. She emerged with her captive and threw him at a beanbag chair and silently instructed him to grab his homework out as she did the same. She then set hers down and walked over to open her bedroom door. The sight that awaited her was none other than her grandmother. She peeked in to see Tucker staring out at her, both slightly surprised. to see each other. Sam's grandmother turned back to Sam and said, "Oh, Sam, there was a call for you from Danny's house asking if you would like to come over and spend the night. Tucker would be welcome as well as long as he makes sure with his folks. I'm okay with you going since your parents are going to be gone for the next few days."

"Oh, okay, Grandma," Sam said, "we'll probably head over soon."

"All right, Sam, just don't forget that Tucker needs to call his folks, oh, and Sam?" she paused.

"Yes, Grandma?"

"It is a good thing I was the one who came to get you, because your parents would be sure to have barged in instead of waiting." Sam's grandmother then turned and left, leaving Sam with a look of confusion on her face.

After she closed the door, she walked back over to Tucker who had been working on some Math homework. He looked up and notified her that his parents were okay with it and would ring his stuff over for him. The two sat and did some homework for another half an hour before packing up and heading back to the Lair once more. They came out to find Danny helping Dani with her homework while struggling with his own. Upon noticing their return, Danny told them about what Lancer had told him, and by dinner time, all homework and been completed and Tucker's stuff had arrived.

The four came downstairs to find Jack, Maddie, and Jazz sitting at the table eating some still steaming pizza, and next to them was what looked to be some kind of high-tech pizza oven.

Team Phantom put two and two together, and watched in awe, waiting for the worst. To their surprise, absolutely nothing happened. They waked over and each grabbed a slice.

Jack took notice of them and went on to explain about their latest invention – the Fenton Ecto-oven which they had managed to make using a modified ecto-energy source that didn't leak and produce mutated food.

A few pizzas later, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Danielle, and even Jazz logged onto play the new beta of Doomed which had been scheduled for release that evening. After several hours of straight of new missions, testing new weapons, and all around enjoying the new beta, Danny glanced over to see the clock read 11:45 pm. The Phantoms each transformed and flew out to meet their mysterious new "friend."

 ** _Okay, so things got hectic around my bday, and my old enemy Procrastination showed up. The last few days have been consumed by visiting my mother's stepdad, trying to watch Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, and finally trying out the online Pokémon TCG which is actually kinda nice. Anyways, I have a couple more chapters written up that will be posted and then later rewritten, because I don't have the patience to do it now. If this has seemed boring up to this point, I hope it will get more interesting starting here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review, and I will see you in the next chapter of_** A New One Rises!

 ** _P.S. I got to see a sneak peek of JonBell's next chapter, and it looks pretty good. Check out his Phanfic as well if you haven't yet! Edit: I didn't find out about his new chapter being uploaded until a few minutes after I uploaded mine and checked my email just now. It is still quite good, but needs a little fixing up. I also should mention that the excerpt from his_** Introduction to Ghosts ** _book was rewritten a little in this chapter, but that was because I though it could be better. Let me know what you think of it!_**


	15. Chapter 14: An Unknown Variable

**_Hey readers! I know this is late by almost a month, but here it is! I have been working on it since then, so don't think I have been too lazy when writing this one. Read more in the outro._**

Chapter 14

Jason sat in his bedroom with his head swimming from the day's events. First, Danny found the poem he wrote for him to turn in, and then he went and reported it to Lancer. At least h handwriting on the note had been unrecognizable thanks to his ability to copy anyone's handwriting, he escaped the suspicion.

Next, Jason was saved from a tuna fish sandwich when Xeraunius notified him about the presence of the ghost at the tech store. Of course, his least favorite lunch would have been preferable, and much less electric. He still twitched slightly when he moved, and had to come up with an excuse for why he smelled like a fine brisket.

Now he was in the process of hiding some "important articles" from the Ghosts 101 classroom – a Blood Blossom and a sample of Ecto-Ranium in protective, transparent containers. Surprisingly, Xeraunius was the one to suggest the act, not that Jason was new to stealing school property. However, this time seemed different, like it was for a real purpose. Jason, not for the first time, considered the possibility of Xeraunius' clairvoyance, though he was able to detect other ghost, but this could be a common ghost ability . . .

 _[Why not?]_ Xeraunius asked suddenly, interrupting Jason's train of thought and causing him to jump which mad him twitch painfully.

 _[Eesh! What did I say about doing that?]_ Jason snapped in irritation.

 _[Oh, yes, warn you. Please, Jason, explain to the voice inside your head how to properly and nonverbally signal a desire to speak to you.]_

 _[Point taken.]_ Jason responded in defeat after a few seconds' consideration.

Jason stood up after he finished replacing the boxes in is closet and exited it before shutting the door. He glanced at his alarm clock to see it read 7:30 pm. Deciding that he had plenty of time to kill, he booted up his computer to check out this Doomed game he had heard about. As the OS symbol appeared, it glitched and was replaced by a myriad of error messages.

Jason stared incredulously. How could this have happened? His anti-malware software, MalAflee, was upgraded fully with a few adjustments of his own that should have made his computer impenetrable. Whatever had infected his computer didn't get in the orthodox way.

Suddenly, the answer appeared before him as the green grinning face he had seen attached to the ghost that had literally smoked him earlier. Jason racked his brain for the name of this entity. A second later, it hit him.

"You, Technus, what the heck do you think you're doing in my computer?!" he fumed.

"As my name implies, I am able to control technology, but I am also able to digitize myself to enter the code of any software. I noticed that yours was quite advanced and decided to take it for myself." Technus' grin widened as he saw the horror flash across Jason's face which was quickly replaced with fury.

"You better get out of my desktop now!"

"You cannot command me, nor can you make me. Well, I'm off to steal your programming. Ta-ta!" Technus called as he disappeared, leaving only the many errors in his wake.

 _[Grr! Xeraunius, can I do that 'digitizing' thing?]_ Jason asked as he grabbed a flash drive and plugged it into a USB port on the front.

 _[Well, Jason I don't know, but maybe we —]_ Jason cut him off as he quickly transformed. The red halos had hardly disappeared before he squeezed his eyes shut and flew into his computer.

* * *

Jason felt like his entire body was being super-compressed into a cube with a volume of a micrometer. The air was forced out of his lungs like a black hole was inside them. He felt himself start to dwindle when, as suddenly as the whole occurrence began, it was over, and the world that awaited him left him speechless.

Everywhere he looked there was a constant flow of binary, 1's and 0's, speeding by horizontally and vertically as his computer was trying to process everything within its hard drive down to the smallest byte, including Jason and the other intruder. After marveling at the fact that he was floating in the midst of it all, he remembered why he was there and forced himself to focus.

It didn't take him long to find his foe amongst the various rains of data. Technus was changing the raw data into small glowing folders so he could easily read the files. Jason tried to sneak up on him, but the next thing he knew, he was smacked up against a wall that wasn't there before and in great pain.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a new player to this game. No matter," Technus said as he floated over to Jason, "I can take care of you without abandoning my search. he suddenly began to glow and then several other Technus appeared behind him. The duplicates immediately scattered and began opening multiple files at once. "As for you," Technus cackled, "I think it is time I teach you a lesson."

Suddenly, the binary barrens gave way to a large gray room beneath him that had a familiar tiled floor. Then it hit him – this was one of the games in his computer, Minefield. Jason noticed a joystick and three buttons appear beside him: a Flag, a Reset, and a Select. He couldn't understand why this had happened. _Why would he be in Minefield, unless . . ._

His fist slammed onto the Select to reveal empty space with a few numbers. He tried to remember how he used to always win this game. He remembered a significance in the numbers and the squares they touched. Then, it hit him and he quickly beat the game. It disappeared, and he once again saw Technus' face: this time not so cheery.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have chosen something that you were so familiar with to spell your doom. No matter, rather than force you into likely failures at destroying you, I shall deal with you myself!" Technus boomed angrily as he charged and fired a blast of electricity at Jason.

Jason threw his hand out in front of him in a feeble attempt to block it and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the now familiar tingling of electricity. However, he was surprised to feel, well, nothing. He opened his eyes slowly to see what had happened and saw a large red hemisphere in front of him being projected from his outstretched hand. _A shield?_

"What is this?!" Technus yelled, obviously not impressed.

"A new power, and one that should come in handy." Jason replied. _[Xeraunius, how on earth did I do that?!]_

 _[It seems that you may be able to acquire new powers, but I – that's it!]_

 _[What's it?]_ Jason asked while trying to focus on the Ghost in front of them, who looked like he was trying to figure out what was going on inside his head.

 _[Perhaps the cave where I had been held had an effect on us when we fused. It was meant to prevent me from leaving, and may have been what caused my powers to malfunction and the result was our fusion. In the midst of the reaction, we may have attracted some ambient ectoplasm which altered my ectoplasmic signature allowing you, as a Halfa, to develop new powers beyond the ones I had. There is no limit to the possibilities of the powers you could achieve from this!]_ Jason felt Xeraunius become more excited with each word.

"An interesting notion, very interesting indeed!" Technus replied as he suddenly appeared behind Jason. He immediately realized what he meant – Technus had figured out how to read his mind though the data surrounding them!

Jason then began to wonder what other powers he may have, and tried reaching out to the myriad of 1's and 0's to see if he could do anything. To his surprise he felt a surge of information flow into him, alerting him to the fact that Technus was about to fire an electro-blast on his left flank, which he easily dodged.

"So you also have the ability to read the digital "world" that surrounds us. You may have a few new tricks, but that is nothing compared to my experience! You will fall before me, for I am Technus, Master of – !"

"Can we just get on with this? I have something I need to do after I finish up here with you." Jason tapped his foot impatiently on nothing.

'Fine!" Technus yelled, fed up with this rude new Ghost Child. He began to glow and five more of him appeared around Jason which quickly charged up a ghost ray in each hand. Before he could give the command to fire, the dupes disappeared. "What?!"

"So, I guess it's just my day for new powers, wouldn't you say?" Jason replied with a grin. Maybe he was finally getting the hang of this Halfa thing . . .

Jason suddenly felt something wrap around him and begin to shock him nonstop. He could feel the rush of the charge convulsing throughout his body. He clenched his teeth which proved to be a mistake when he almost shattered them. After several minutes that felt like an eternity, the torture stopped, allowing him to look at his attacker. Technus gazed at him with the same grin from before.

"It would seem that 'your day' has ended!" Technus cackled as he set Jason to screaming from the renewed and strengthened electrical torture. _True,_ he thought _, this was much more cruel than he usually conducted himself, but this Child wished to imprison him within the USB drive he had plugged into the computer. Surely that was some cause for stronger efforts to evade capture._

Jason opened his eyes as much as he was able and glared at Technus. He used all the focus he had to access the data around him and execute a few quick command. Technus then found himself in his own Electric Ghost Shield being shocked mercilessly while Jason now occupied the previous position of the former, trying to stop his body's constant twitching. Technus finally regained control of his attack and released himself, then he turned he attention to Jason.

"I'll admit that you have some skill, Ghost Child, but now you will see the superior power of Nicolai Technus!"

"Oh, really? Well, I'm glad you're done playing with me, **Tetris**!" Jason shot back.

Technus hesitated in his shock. "You dare to imply my technological inferiority?! I –"

"Well," Jason interrupted, "if you weren't, then you would have realized by now how ridiculous it is to try and tell me otherwise. You keep saying how great you are, but I think you are just afraid. C'mon, Tetris! Show me whatcha got!"

Tetris roared and summoned his other copies from before. There were now six Technus and all of them were literally sparking in fury. Jason realized that he may have just made a BIG mistake.

* * *

Jason huffed and puffed as he rounded another corner. He had managed to command the data to form into a glowing green labyrinth, and he was now regretting his decision to randomize the pathway. Thankfully, he had also firewalled it so tightly that even old Tetris would have trouble taking it down, which gave him some time to think of a better plan. Jason suddenly remembered how Technus had been able to read his mind, and set up a string of code to reverse the effect so he could now read **his** mind!

He set up a shield around himself and reached out to Technus' mind. Technus was a few thousand feet from his current position, vainly attempting to break through Jason's defense. Every time he began to make some progress, it completely rewrote itself bringing him back to square one. Jason could feel his anger and frustration growing to intense levels.

Jason disconnected and stood up as he took down the shield. Suddenly, there were five Technus upon him which, with a quick scan of the ambient data, told him the real one was not among them. Jason then set up a shield around him and the dupes with an encryption to prevent the real Technus from tracking them and finding him. Jason then dodged a volley of blue and green ghost rays and electricity while working out a rather complex set of code in his head. Jason was really starting to start crashing from the punishment he had taken thus far, and the extra strain of mentally coding, holding up so large a shield when he had still just gained the ability to do so, all while jumping around dodging high-energy attacks from every direction. _Just loads of fun!_

Jason finished the last line in the nick of time as he was just about ready to collapse. As the dupes were about to finish him, they disappeared into thin air. He fell to the ground in his exhaustion, not sure if he was going to make it. then he noticed something in a nearby corner. It looked like a video game healing power-up, but smaller and not so shiny. Next to it was a piece of paper bearing an ornate "C" and "W" interlocking. He picked it up and pressed it into himself. He briefly glowed brighter than normal and felt all of his fatigue and pain disappear, leaving him feeling fresher than ever.

While he was wondering about how the object had come to him, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he turned to see Technus had arrived and completely disabled the firewall. The labyrinth quickly dissipated leaving them once again in a world of flowing 1's and 0's, alone except for each other. Technus looked like he had had about as much fun as Jason during this whole ordeal.

"We have wasted too much time. Let us finish this, and prove once and for all, that I am the superior technopath!"

Jason had reached his limit. "You know what Tetris, I've had just about enough of you!" he yelled as he felt his anger burn within him, but it continued to grow in temperature. Before Jason understand what was happening, he saw a red flash right in front of his eyes, and then the next thing he knew, Technus was floating junk heap — gears and wires were sticking out or were exposed through breaks in his armor, and something green was flowing out of several tubes that Jason was sure wasn't just ghost oil.

 _[Xeraunius, what just happened?!]_ Jason asked half in panic.

 _[It would seem you have developed a new attack – an eye beam. That is unimportant now, though. I have an idea for how we can end this now.]_ Xeraunius explained his idea to Jason quickly, and he formed the code with relative ease compared to what he had dealt with before. A portal appeared behind the now unconscious Technus and sucked him into the physical USB drive. Jason then combined his new techno powers with his portal construction to give him a way out as well.

Jason transformed back, pulled the drive out of the port, and rebooted his computer, which now booted without issue. Before undertaking his former resolve to try out Doomed, he glanced over to his alarm clock, and was surprised to see it read only 8:45 pm! With this in mind, he logged on to spend his time until the appointed arrival of the Phantoms. Little did he know, that thy wouldn't be his only visitors. . .

Clockwork was rewatching Jason's time in the "digiverse" in one of his viewing screens before commanding it to return to real time with a wave of his hand. His form shifted as he saw Danny and his family playing Doomed together while Jason played alone. "This one's powers are developing faster than Danny's, and stronger than Sam's when she first regained them," the Master of Time mused to himself, "I might find it surprising if I hadn't known they would."

He sighed and shifted form once again. "The time is almost here when I must reveal myself to him and when they will meet. If things are to go well, then I must be there to monitor the Halfas, for the preservation of the timeline," he said to no one in particular. "But for now, everything is the way it is supposed to be."

 ** _Okay, I have been working on this and Chapters 15 to 17 since I said I would upload next. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I will be changing some things in Chapters 12 and 13 to make my story make a little more sense since JonBell said that I was contradicting myself. I have to say he was right, and I don't think the changes will make a huge difference in the big picture. As always, please review, favorite, and follow, and keep an eye out for the next chapter of . . ._** A New One Rises ** _!_**


	16. Chapter 15:Together at Last (STC)

**_Hey readers! Hope you have been waiting eagerly, cuz the wait is up! Now, please enjoy the latest chapter in_** A New One Rises!

Chapter 15

At about quarter to midnight, Jason yawned, logged off of Doomed, and shutdown his computer. Jason stretched as he stood up, wishing he had another one of those "medi-pack" things he had used back in the "digiverse" because he sure could use it. He stretched once more before transforming and flying outside invisibly to the other side of the building to check on his parents. As he had thought, they were long passed out, which was good. At least I shouldn't have to worry about them coming to check on me, Jason thought.

He returned to his room to see there was still five minutes before they should arrive. He sat on his bed to wait, but his body had other plans. . .

 _[Jason! Wake up!]_ Xeraunius' voice pounded inside his head, jolting him awake. _[I sense three ectoplasmic signatures about half a mile out to your left. They feel weaker, though, like they are not complete.]_

Jason nodded. _[Well, I guess that confirms it. Let's go.]_ He walked over to the nearest wall and walked through intangibly before flying off when he came out the other side.

Danny, Danielle, and Sam touched down on top of a building not far from the address on the note. They had decided on the way over that this may be some kind of trap and that they should have a Plan B just in case. Well, Sam and Danielle had, but Danny wasn't convinced.

 **[Sam, the guy didn't do anything but help us out, even if it was unwanted and unnecessary.]** Danny stated.

 **[Danny, he could be trying to make us trust him before he comes out and shows his true colors. We need a fail safe.]** Sam countered.

Danielle just sat and watched this unfold as her parents communicated psychically with the Neuroloqui Rings. She wondered what they were talking about, though she had a pretty good guess since her father hadn't wanted to mistrust this "Jason Ectospawn" guy. He just shows up outta the blue and starts playing hero, so they shouldn't be suspicious?

"You are totally right," said a voice from behind her, "that guy can't be trusted just because he decides to help out the town's only protectors."

Suddenly, the three Phantoms jumped and turned to see Jason himself, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere. After standing there awkwardly for a few seconds, Jason said, "Sup Phantoms?" His fellow occupants of the rooftop maintained their silence.

Dani was the first to recover, well, sort of. "Huh – What – How – Huh?!" The poor girl sputtered. Her mother fared much better in that she actually used complete sentences.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, still a little shocked, but just a little. "Where did you come from, and how did you do that?"

"That," Jason replied with a grin, "is confidential information." Before Jason could say anything further, time froze with a loud disembodied exclamation of "Time Out!"

A blue clock appeared and the two hands spun all the way around to open into a portal for the Master of Time himself to transport to the spot. He floated out just as it disappeared with his Scepter of Time in his right hand and four medallions in his left. He waved the Scepter, causing the medallions to disappear and reappear around the necks of the four Halfas, which, in turn, caused time to flow for them again.

Jason continued as if nothing had happened, and technically, nothing did. "Hey, Danny, I hope you and the Dolphin Patroller got that mix up figured out." He then noticed the medallion around his neck. It was a golden gear with a dark colored smooth gem bearing an interlocking "C" and "W" on a black strip of cloth. _Wait a second!_

Jason next noticed that the others were staring at him. No, _past_ him! He whirled around to come face to face with a tall purple-cloaked, blue-skinned ghost with a long scar across his left eye. His eyes were blood red, but his smile made him less menacing. He had a glass panel on his chest behind which was a naked cuckoo clock, a pocket watch on his black belt, and multiple watches on each wrist over grey gloves. Suddenly, Jason guessed his name. "Clockwork." He breathed.

"Yes, Jason Enderson," he answered. "I know who you are, and yes, again, I was the one who left you that little 'pick-me-up' earlier." Danny, Sam, and Danielle's mouths fell open. _Jason Enderson? The guy who stood up in Ghosts 101 today?_ "Don't act so surprised," Clockwork continued, "he figured out who each of you were quite easily."

"I had a little help," Jason said, facepalming immediately after saying so.

"What do you mean –?" the Phantom trio began in unison.

"That is not important, Danny, Sam, and Danielle," Clockwork answered. "There are more important things to discuss. I have come here to ensure there are no hostilities. If anything were to go wrong tonight, it could spell doom for you all. Now, sit down, and we will all have a little chat."

Jason stared from Clockwork to the Phantoms and shrugged. "Okay, let's get started then." 

Sabotage is an art in its own right, and one the Vlad Masters was well-versed in. he smiled to himself as he went over his "diabolical" plan again: infiltrate the idiot Jack's lab, steal/destroy his inventions, and leave a mess for the blundering oaf of a human being to clean up after. Sure it was childish, but Jack wasn't good enough for his worst anymore. That was an honor reserved for his son, Daniel.

He rubbed his hands together impatiently as he finally came to his destination: Fenton Works. He turned intangible as he flew through and down into the basement laboratory. Vlad was about to begin his "attack" when a pile of crates in one corner of the room full of broken or half-finished inventions caught his eye. He approached it with caution, because he wasn't about to risk his half-life, or worse, discovery on his carelessness. Removing the lid of one, he found it was full of . . . _textbooks?!_

Vlad picked one up and examined it in the light of the pink ectoplasm around his other hand. The cover was hard and glossy green with large goop-like letters spelling out Introduction to Ghosts. He flipped through the pages boredly. _This is a textbook?_ The fruitloop thought to himself. Then a particular paragraph in the chapter "Ghost History" struck his interest: a ghost by the name of Malbenita, the brother of Pariah Dark. Perhaps he would be willing to help him in his cause, to " get back at his brother" and aid him in becoming the ruler Vlad "deserved to be."

Grinning once more, the evil Halfa rose from the ground outside the building and took off, already formulating a plan to find and manipulate this Malbenita. He then stopped mid-flight as he realized something — Daniel's absence. The little badger always seemed to be nearby when he tried to fulfill his plans, and yet he was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off, he continued to grin and flew of out of sight. 

Jason yawned loudly as he awoke late the next morning, the last words from the previous evening still fresh in his mind. He had quickly realized why Clockwork had insisted on sitting in: every subject seemed to be a minefield. If he hadn't been there to keep things straight, bad stuff might have gone down. Despite the relative "openness", Jason had still not revealed how he had become a Halfa.

Of course, when somebody asks about a life-changing incident only a week after it happens, you're not likely to just chat about it. Clockwork kept all further inquiries about the topic at bay with the promise that the truth would be revealed in time.

The Phantoms further confirmed his suspicions that they were all Halfas, but the "Danielle-being -their -daughter-bombshell" was news to him. It did make sense once they explained it, and it did give reason to why Dani and her father looked so alike. The others also told him about their past experiences of protecting Amity Park over the past few years, though most of the exploits were Danny's since he had been a Halfa longest. Even in their openness, Jason sensed there were still somethings they'd left untold, but he figured if his secrets would come to light, then so would their's.

Even though the meeting felt like hours, he returned to his room to find it was only 12:03 am! At the time he collapsed from exhaustion and had no idea why it had said that time, but now he understood — Clockwork had stopped time!

He rose from his bed with another yawn as he sat at his desk and booted his computer, thankfully still Technus-free. He checked his email to see a chat request from Sky and Chris. After considering for a second, he replied with "Sorry, guys. Gonna be busy today. Maybe later!" Today, he was going to be busy, even more so then he had planned.

 ** _Hope you liked that, and you guys know the rest. I'm tired and I'm uploading this when I should be in bed. See you in the next chapter!_**


	17. Chapter 16: The Morning After

**_Hello readers! I hope you have been eagerly waiting for this one. Enjoy, and don't forget to check out the outro!_**

Chapter 16

Danny, on the other hand, was far from making any plans for the day as he was still asleep at this time. He had collapsed almost as soon as they'd returned to Fenton Works, so Sam and Tucker dragged him into the layer where they had already prepared their sleeping arrangements: a couch, two mattresses, and Danielle's bed with blankets and pillows set up for the former. Danny, however, did not sleep so fitfully as the others – tossing and turning all night. Just an hour ago, he had managed to fall into a dreamless sleep which was soon interrupted.

 **[Danny, are you asleep?]** Sam asked cautiously through their link.

 **[Not anymore.]** Danny grumbled in reply, his eyes still closed.

 **[Sorry, I just —]** she began.

 **[It's okay, Sam. I wasn't getting much anyway.]** he interrupted, now opening his yes and sitting up to look over at her. She was lying on her left side facing him, her lower body still under her blankets and her upper torso bearing a dark purple (black, really) nightgown covered in spiders and silver silken webbing.

At that moment, their eyes met as they thought in unison how much everything had changed in the space of just a few month's time. First, there was the "accident" that gave Sam her powers and memories back. Then, Danielle came back about two moths later which led to the doctor's visit where they found out the was their daughter (Dr. Jacobson said it should have been obvious, he himself thinking so when they came to him). Now, this new Halfa, Jason Enderson/Ectospawn, showed up and he seems to have some secret that Clockwork didn't want them to know just yet. Usually Danny would have accepted it and left the matter be, but this had been bugging him since he'd met the guy, like there was something off about him.

Danny realized that he had looked away from Sam while thinking about this, yet her eyes were still glued to him. He waited a few awkward seconds before waving his hand in front of her face and then resorting to yelling her name. **[Sam!]** He saw her jerk back to reality with a confused look on her face that matched the torrent that melted from her end of the link. **[Why were you staring at me after I looked away?]** he inquired amusedly.

Sam's cheeks reddened just barely, yet noticeably. **[Um, I was . . . Never mind that. What was your nightmare about?]**

Danny knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help feeling surprised. **[How did you know I was having a nightmare?]** he asked apprehensively.

Sam gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. **[Danny, you rolled around so much that Tucker and I had to lift you back onto your mattress three times last night. You don't do that for no reason.]** Even though he could feel he concern was genuine, Danny couldn't help blushing. He quickly recovered as he crawled over by the couch, reached up, and kissed her in the center of her forehead, which made both blush even more. **[Now, what was that about?]** she asked mockingly.

Danny grinned. **[I just remembered how beautiful and smart you are,]** was his reply.

 **[Danny . . .]**

 **[But you know what would make you even more beautiful?]** Danny asked with a badly hidden mischievous smile.

 **[What?]**

[I think you would look great in a bright pink ball gown with ribbons in your hair and, and –] Danny collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter as Sam's face faded from apprehension to extreme horror. She slid of the couch onto the floor next to him and punched him on the shoulder, serving only to cause him to increase in volume.

[Jerk!]

The two's squabbling was loud enough to wake the dead, or at least Tucker and Dani, who slept like they were. The two formerly "deceased" yawned and stared at Danny and Sam in irritation.

"Dude," Tucker yawned rubbing his head and picking up his PDA. He booted it up and turned the screen toward Danny and Sam. "It's only 10 am! On a Saturday!"

"Yeah," Dani yawned in agreement. "What is going on?"

 **[Oh,noth –]** Danny stopped as he remembered thta only he and Sam could communicate in this way. "Nothing, guys. Just a joke that Sam didn't find very funny."

"Okay, so nothing out of the ordinary," Tucker said, stifling his own laughter from the look on Danny's face in response.

"Hey!" Danny protested, his eyes momentarily glowing green with anger and mischief.

"Guys?" Dani interjected, earning her the attention of the former two. "Can you guys fight like kindergartners after breakfast, please?" Her question was promptly followed from a loud grumbling collectively emanating from the foursome's stomachs.

"Agreed!" Danny and Tucker chorused as they led the way through the door to Manson Mansion.

They stumbled out of Sam's closet, own the hall, and down the stairs to the empty, pristine kitchen. Today was the staff's day off, so they got to work: Danny and Tucker gathered a couple frying pans and some eggs and bacon, Sam collected multiple fruits from the refrigerator and a big bowl to mix up some fruit salad, and Dani grabbed several plates, glasses, and forks from the cupboards to go set the table. Soon the smell of fruit juices, sizzling bacon, and scrambled eggs wafted throughout the mansion, which is why it should have been no surprise when Ida Manson appeared no sooner than they had all sat down to eat.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you don't mind if I join you." She rode over to the table without waiting for an answer. She turned to stare at Dani. "How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm doing well, grandma. Thank you for asking," Dani answered, her mother father, and "Uncle Tuck" staring at her wide-eyed.

"Okay, spill!" the three demanded in unison. 

Jason had dressed quickly and nearly cleared the stairs to the ground floor in two leaps. He landed at the foot of the stairs with a thud and straightened up before walking into the kitchen. A note on the fridge caught his eye; it said that his parents had left for some grocery shopping and to but some supplies for a greenhouse. He had to admit that though he, like most people from Darkwood, was passionate to say the least about flora, his parents took it a bit too far sometimes.

He retrieved a packet of "Not Tarts" form the cupboard and put them in toaster and made a fresh cup of coffee (Ordinarily, he couldn't stand the stuff, but his parents liked it and he was going to need a boost this morning). A few minutes later, he had drank a cup or two of coffee, gobbled down the "Not Tarts", and was walking towards the door as he finished the last bites of an apple before tossing it into the trash can nearby. He opened the door to find something peculiar on the doorstep.

It was a small yellow envelope with no writing on the outside and it was sealed with a red wax gear. Jason broke the seal and pulled out its contents. There was a DVD marked with "A series of Events that Never Happened" and a note that read, "Show this to the others and don't watch this alone." The bottom was signed with a familiar interlocking "CW."

Jason replaced the articles in the envelope and closed it as he walked to the end of the driveway. He then turned in the direction of the Manson Mansion. He reached the front door in a mater of minutes, and knocked on the front door. 

"Okay," Danielle said. She looked to the others like she was trying to plan her words carefully. "One day, before I was enrolled at Casper High, I decided to fly around the Mansion since I'd never been to my mother's house. I was careful to stay invisible the whole time. Well," she said as she glanced over at her great-grandmother, "most of the time. I thought it would be okay to lose the invisibility for a little bit since no one seemed to be home."

"That was when she phased through my wall and found she wasn't entirely right in thinking there was no one home," Ida butt in. "She thought I didn't see her, but I got right on her about it. A few minutes later, she was telling me about herself and about what you have been doing. Don't worry your secrets are safe with me," she said with a wink. "Now is there any room for one more?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

Jason sat on the doorstep for a few minutes before the door opened to reveal an elderly woman on a scooter wearing a pink sweater over a light yellow blouse, a purple plaid skirt, and black rimmed glasses. She smiled at him and said, "Hello, young man. What brings you here this morning?"

"Good morning ma'am. My name is Jason, and I am a friend of Sam's. Is she available?" He really didn't feel like addressing anyone in such a way at the moment, but knew he should show some degree of respect: even if it meant reading off proverbial cue cards.

"Why yes, we were actually about to have breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you, I ate before coming over. May I come in?" Jason added.

"Why not?" She moved backward to allow him to cross over the threshold, and then led him into the dining room. He came face to face with the very people who he needed to see, and they all stared dumbfounded at each other's presence . Shaking it off, Jason said, "h, good. You're all here. Well, once you're all done, I'd like to show you something." He turned to Ida and asked if there was somewhere he could wait for him. As she gave him directions to the movie theater downstairs, Team Phantom silently agreed on one thing: this guy shouldn't be coming around looking for them if weren't for a good reason.

Team Phantom quickly finished breakfast and headed downstairs to find Jason sitting a few rows back from the front. As they approached him, Jason disappeared for a split second, and reappeared in front of them in a flash of red light.

"What the–?" They said in unison.

Just as suddenly as Jason had appeared in front of them, he reappeared back where he started. The foursome now ran to meet him.

"How did you do that? Can we do that?" Danielle asked, "is that why you wanted to see us?"

"No, that is a branch off of my portal construction ability. But this IS why I came here." He pulled a disk out of his pocket bearing the familiar interlocking "CW".

 _ **Okay, so I started this a few days ago, and then I went over to my brother's to spend the night. From there, I kinda got sidetracked so here ya go! Also, Uploading may be even slower since I went to see a financial adviser person at a college last week. After figuring stuff out, my mom said she wants me to finish my school early so I can start in either the spring or fall semester. That means I am going to be busier which means less time to write. Keep your fingers crossed, and hopefully i'll manage it. Hope you liked this new chapter. As always, please favorite, follow, and review. See ya in the next chapter of**_ A New One Rises _ **!**_


	18. Chapter 17: The Disc

**Hey readers! I worked really hard on this one. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to read the outro!**

Chapter 17

Jason hurriedly recounted his discovery of the disk as he put it into the player and ran back to rejoin the others. The "film" began with the figure of Clockwork coming into focus after a few seconds of darkness, a broad, knowing smile on his face.

"Greetings, 'Team Phantom' and Jason. I am sure you are wondering what the 'events that never happened' are." The Master of Time smiled even wider as he shifted to the form of a child. "Allow me to ease your anticipation. While you view these events, they will implement themselves back into your memory. They were removed so you wouldn't remember something that had ceased to exist: the 'Phantom Planet' incident."

The teens stared at each other in confusion. Jason then called over to Danny, "No wonder these never happened. Sounds like you took over the Earth or something." Despite the implied humor, Jason noticed the others looking at each other with a mask of discomfort. He decided to ask later and turned his attention back to the screen.

It had changed to show a tall man wearing a white tunic, pants and cape with a red lining as well as a gray space helmet bearing a metal "V" on top and a breathing apparatus. Inside the helmet, he saw a blue-green face with pure red eyes, a well-trimmed goatee, and wide fanged grin. He had just flown out of a swirling green Ghost Portal into the bleak asteroid field that appeared to be around Saturn. He had a long scroll and seemed very pleased with himself. He opened the scroll and multiple purple doors flew out of it around him.

Behind him from out of the portal came a green blast of energy that destroyed the "V" on the man's helmet. The portal then produced a large white shuttle-like vehicle being piloted by Tucker, Sam, and Danny who continued to attack. As this all unfolded, Clockwork gave a brief narration.

"Vladimir "Vlad" Masters/Plasmius, the first Halfa of the current age, defeated the Yeti ghost of the Far Frozen named Frostbite and stole the Infinmap. He is now of course, being pursued by the original Team Phantom." As he continued to speak the battle unfolded on screen. "Eventually, Team Phantom retrieved the artifact," Danny having just frozen Vlad and taking back the Infinmap before flying back to the shuttle (Dani whispered to him that it was called the Specter Speeder), "Vlad became enraged and flew after them firing recklessly. He realized that he had spelled certain doom for his satellite that he'd hit and flew into escape in his own shuttle." As he said this, Vlad did just that and sped back in the direction of Earth saying something about "finishing off Danny Phantom once and for all".

The "film" continued on in a similar manner, detailing the Team's return to Earth and encounter with Technus and his "Car-Putor" ("I seriously hate that guy!" Jason said venomously. "And Car-putor?! Seriously!"), the arrival of the "Master's Blasters", and Vlad's transmission that obviously implied his plan to destroy Phantom's reputation. This was followed by many failed attempts by Danny to take down multiple ghosts, that Jason had only heard about but never seen, and end up in only his underwear. This prompted a burst of badly covered laughter from Tucker which earned him a pretty good bruise on his shoulder from Sam.

Things seemed to get worse when Danny was present at the parade celebrating the Master's Blasters. After a fan turned him away and threw a Danny Phantom plush in a puddle in favor of a Master's Blasters one, he mistakingly "killed" a ghost parade balloon. It changed to show Mr. and Mrs. Fenton taking apart what he assumed was the Fenton Ghost Portal in their basement lab he'd heard about from the others. They walked away and Danny seemed to be considering something. "Danny, after being humiliated beyond his normal capacity," Clockwork commentated, immediately after which the Master's Blasters burst through the front door of Fenton Works having shot an electric net to capture Jack and Maddie, "and seeing his parents get in trouble because of him, he transformed and flew down into the basement. He reactivated the partially deconstructed Portal with a single thought in mind – if it had given him his powers, then it could possibly take them away. After getting it online, he stepped inside, and as his friends and sister came close to where he was standing, trying to convince him not to, he pressed the ON switch."

A circle of red lights flickered to life around him before the storm of extreme energy burst into being, engulfing Danny in a full body cocoon of pure pain and agony. A screen on the nearby controls indicated that Danny had been stripped of all trace of ectoplasm before the Portal and controls exploded, leaving behind a pile of smoking scrap. Out of the remains of the Fenton Ghost Portal tottered a half-conscious Danny who appeared normal aside form the torn, smoking clothing, scrapes and bruises, and a peculiar white stripe in his otherwise undisturbed raven-black hair. He stumbled for a few steps over towards the others before collapsing completely. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz ran over to him, and Sam grabbed him, asking him how he felt. Danny opened his eyes and replied "Human" before losing consciousness.

Jason gasped as the Master's Blasters entered the lab and began searching. He looked over at Danny in his confusion. _Why on earth would he want to give up his powers even though he'd had a bad time?_ The more he thought about it though, the more he came to realize that he may have done the exact same thing. How he could have reversed it though, he had no clue.

 _[Jason,]_ Xeraunius interrupted, _[I know this is a big thing to you, but I would suggest you push it aside and focus on the present.]_

Jason nodded slightly and did just that. Apparently, the Master's Blasters had finished their search and left, but not before the one named "Download" signed Tucker's beanie. Danny stood up and patted himself before Tucker said that he hadn't shown up on the Blasters' scanners. He then tried to transform a couple of times while yelling "Going Ghost!" (Seriously?!" Jason shouted, jumping the others. "That's your 'battle cry' or whatever? That is one of the lamest things I've ever heard of!").

Despite Danny's obvious joy at being normal, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker definitely did not seem to share his feelings on the matter. His friends soon left him alone with Jazz, prompting him to wonder why he was the only one who was happy about what had happened to him. He then turned around and said something about getting their parents out of jail. After bailing them out, Danny looked up to see the Master's Blasters fighting a large reptilian ghost and told his parents he would rather walk home "since it was such a nice normal day." He received their consent as they drove away and two of the Blasters fell past him. Smiling broadly, he turned his back on them and walked away.

This was followed by clips of Danny ignoring multiple ghost attacks because he no longer had his powers, and then a news report on how the Master's Blasters were beginning to charge for their "services" followed by Vlad appearing to explain why before laughing and saying "Have a nice day." This was replaced by Danny, Sam, and Tucker sitting in the very room that they now occupied watching this all happen.

"Since Danny had gotten rid of his powers, he seemed to become calloused to the town's ghost attacks. Why wouldn't he now that the Master's Blasters were doing his job now?" Clockwork commentated. Danny said something to Sam which caused her to stuff a corn dog in his mouth. As the two walked outside, Danny asked Sam told her there was no reason to get mad over corn dogs. Sam then replied that he was the cause for her anger saying "you aren't you anymore." The two continued to argue for a bit before Sam sat down, obviously still upset, but not as angry.

"Now you're just one of the crowd again," she sighed,taking a seat on the bottom step.

"What's wrong with that?" Danny inquired joining her, corn dog still in hand.

"Everything!" she cried, waiving her hands out causing Danny to jump back a bit. "You got to fight ghosts after school, while other kids fought acne, and you don't seem to care about what you gave up!"

"I care!" Danny said standing up and turning to face her. "It's just I care about you and my family more." Danny looked down as he said the last few words.

"When you had your powers, I knew that this town was protected from evil," She argued as Danny sat down next to her again. "But now," she continued looking across the street to see the Master's Blasters standing next to a stack of cages full of ghosts and taking money from the shop's keeper. "Who knows where we're headed?"Sam finished glumly

"I'll always be your friend Danny," Sam said, now standing up, " and I'll always be there for you, but I can't live life just sitting on the sidelines. I'm surprised you think you can." Sam walked up the stairs and back into the house leaving Danny alone. He took a bite of the corn dog and immediately spat it out.

"Bleh! Tofu."

The next "scene" showed Danny walk up to a poster of the Master's Blasters taped across some lockers. He stared at it sadly, remembering his conversation with Sam. In a sudden bit of rage, he stepped forward and took down the poster, crumbling it up. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and a nearby wall burst outward to reveal the Lunch Lady Ghost in her "meat monster" form holding a large pile of burgers.

"How dare they serve veggie burgers today?!" she wailed. "And how dare you students EAT them?!" She grabbed a fistful of the food with her other arm and proceeded to throw them into a crowd of panicking students. Dash was among them, falling after being hit by several of the culinary projectiles, was approached by and captured by the Lunch Lady Ghost."

"Somebody help!" Dash cried in a very fearful and "un-Dash" manner.

Danny was the only one still on the scene. As he watched this unfolded, he said to himself, "No more sitting on the sidelines. Hang on, Dash!" He jumped into the air, momentarily forgetting he no longer had his ghost powers. He fell to the ground and was captured as well.

The door to the school exploded inward as the Blasters flew through it on purple and metallic skateboards, crying "Master's Blasters Stop Disasters!" The female member, Vid, taking the lead as a small laser popped out of the front of their boards saying, "Kill dude!" The trio simultaneously fired on the ghost coating it completely in ice, and the girl Blaster fired four small disks that cut off the arms holding Dash and Danny, causing them to break off and fall to the ground.

As they pulled themselves off the ground, Dash turned to Danny and said, What's with you, Fenton? Who do you think you are, Danny Phantom?" Dash then got up and ran to cheer for the Blasters while Danny lay still dazed on the floor. Dash said, "You guys are the coolest ghost fighters ever!"

"Thanks, dude, that'll be three hundred bucks," Download replied. All of the teens present sat dumbfounded momentarily before each one pulled out a wad of cash to pool for the cost.

The "film" then seemed to skip ahead a bit to a news report about "a massive asteroid hurtling across the solar system where its trajectory will send it crashing directly into the Earth." The rest of the report talked about how serious the crisis was and how there was an estimate of only a week until impact, which was followed by a simulation of the massive skull-shaped rock shattering the planet into bits. Immediately after, all Hades broke loose – the whole shebang: citizens rampant in the streets, cries of terror heard from everywhere etc. A news reporter commentated this whole happening and mentioned how countries around the globe were combining their "greatest technology", i.e. their biggest missiles, to destroy what citizens were calling the "Disasteroid". After firing three internationally destructive projectiles at it, a resultant cloud of dust revealed the Disasteroid was still intact, immediately crushing the hope of Earth's inhabitants.

The report switched to a reporter named Lance Thunder at the scene of a makeshift mission control in the lab basement of Fenton Works where Danny was sitting at a console with multiple viewing screens showing the Disasteroid, a long green-and-white rocket, and a blue screen showing pie charts and stuff. Jazz was standing beside him, and the two were staring at the camera.

"I can't believe I'm just sitting here at a computer console when I should be out there stopping this," Danny whispered hoarsely to Jazz. He then glared over to Vlad who was smiling smugly and rubbing his fist on his chest. "And I can't believe we have to do this with him!"

Jazz glared at him as she said, "We never would have been able to get this mission up and running so fast if he hadn't paid for everything, so at least until the world is saved: kill."

The two continued to death-glare each other until Lance Thunder came over and asked, "How's it going young man?"

Danny pulled out his chair a bit before answering. "Uh," He looked over at the the camera guy who gave him the "thumbs-up". "My dad, Jack Fenton, is piloting our new —"

"My new," Vlad interrupted smugly.

"Fenton rocket," Danny continued angrily, "and is on his way to destroy the asteroid." The screen zoomed in to show Jack sitting in the cockpit with the Master's Blasters.

"He looks very serious about his mission," Lance commented.

"You'd be serious to if you had to eat this freaky astronaut food," Jack answered, holding up a TV-dinner-esque container. "Freeze-dried Yams-Smelt-Surprise. What the heck is that?!" He said throwing it on the ground in outrage.

It switched back to Lance and Vlad with the former saying, "With me now is Amity Park's mayor, Vlad Masters. I understand you've sent in your own team of experts."

"Oh yes," Vlad answered. "Seeing as the world is in jeopardy, I felt that the Master's Blasters presence was an absolute necessity. Plus, think of how well their action figures will sell!"

"Dad!" Danny suddenly yelled, bringing all attention back to him. "Mission status!"

Thrash, Vid, and Download stood up from their seats to face a control panel and looked toward Jack, who had taken a similar position (of course he wasn't trying to look at himself). "Readying Seismic Drill Charges!" Jack answered. "Fire!" he yelled as he pressed the button which discharged the aforementioned projectiles flying toward the Disasteroid. The drills on the point of the missiles spinning as the made contact with and began burrowing through the surface of the giant death rock.

Danny watched this unfold as he lifted his own hand over the console before him. "Detonation in 3. . . 2. . . 1!" Immediately after, Danny said "1", the asteroid exploded into smithereens. This induced a loud cheer from the still earthbound Fentons as well as the Master's Blasters and Jack after the blinding flash dissipated. "Ha!" Jack cheered, "I knew we could do it! There isn't a rock anywhere that can outsmart Jack Fenton!" Suddenly, something outside the rocket caught his eye.

The moment of triumph quickly faded into one of extreme grief and dread. Slowly, the Disasteroid floated in front of and past the Fenton Rocket. Download pointed as it went by. "That's the Disasteroid, you had us blow up the wrong one, you idiot!"

Jack stammered in his shock. "But I-I couldn't have, Vladdy punched in the asteroid's coordinates for me." He didn't bother to hide his confusion as he stared behind him, unsure of what was horrifying right before his eyes. The teens closed in on him, fists raised in anger. "Yams-Smelt-Surprise?" Jack offered hopefully. The trio tackled him as the "camera" turned back to the Fenton Works mission control.

"But, that was our last chance," Maddie said, bowing her head slightly in her despair. She rose from her chair, put her arm around Jazz's shoulder, and walked away followed by Lance Thunder, leaving Danny and Vlad alone by the computer. Danny turned to follow the others, but ran into Vlad who had suddenly appeared in front of him.

Vlad jumped backward as he said, "Oops, looks like I set the wrong coordinates, silly me. You know how bad I can be with computers." Danny stared ahead angrily as the villain continued. "Looks like your father has failed once again," Danny walked past him and stopped as he heard the last few words, " And at a time when the world needs a hero the most."

Danny spun around to face Vlad, an angry glare in his eyes. "At least he tried, Vlad. What have you done except send others to do your dirty work?"

"And where are you, Danny Phantom? It seems my plan to shame you into hiding was even more effective than I could have hoped!" Vlad retorted triumphantly, leaning in to Danny, who pulled back to punch Vlad, the former dodging so Danny fell to the floor.

A news report appeared on the third screen of the computer detailing how scientists discovered that the Disasteroid's origin was among the rings of Saturn, having begun its journey of doom two weeks earlier.

"Saturn? Your satellite exploded!" Danny turned to give Vlad an accusing glare. "That's what moved the asteroid! You caused this catastrophe!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger up at his nemesis. Vlad suddenly transformed into his ghost form as two black halos appeared at his midriff and each washed over him. He then proceeded to grab Danny by the front of his shirt and pull him close to his face.

"Defeating you was just the first act of my little show." He pulled Danny closer, the latter's discomfort obvious. "Get ready for Act 2!" He turned and threw him into the ruins of the Fenton Ghost Portal. A loud crash resulted, causing Vlad to laugh as he turned intangible and flew up out of the lab, leaving Danny groaning inside the Portal.

The next scene showed a large crowd of people from all around the world as well as Amity Park (of course) in front of Amity Park City Hall, among them a battered and beaten Jack Fenton who was looking extremely downcast at his failure. Sam, Danny, and Tucker were also present, and not very happy to be either.

"Tell me again, why we are here?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Because," Danny replied, "we've got to see what Vlad's up to. He says he has news that will impact the entire world."

"Citizens of the Earth," Vlad said, addressing the crowd as he was flanked by the Master's Blasters. "I have news that will impact the entire Earth! Though every attempt at destroying the Disasteroid has failed, I come to you today offering an alternative solution." The cheese-headed fruitloop grinned slyly as he spoke those words. "One I think you will find most surprising!"

All of Amity Park and the world watched with confusion as the mayor climbed up onto the podium still grinning, even the Blasters were unsure of what their employer had planned. He suddenly jumped into the air, flying through the air and floated above the crowd, his grin now reminiscent of a madman. The world watched in awe as two black halos formed around his waist as the mayor transformed before their eyes.

His black suit was replaced by a white tunic with a black belt, pants, and red lined cape with a high collar, his boots changed, black gloves formed over his hands, and his hair turned black and curved upward. His skin became a strange green-blue and his eyes were now orbs of crystallized blood. He laughed maniacally as he had now completed his transformation.

The crowd gasped as a whole, Danny said "No!", and Jack Fenton said "I did not see that coming!" The Master's Blasters grabbed anti-ghost bazookas and charged them up to fire on their former boss. Vlad replied by duplicating himself into two copies, and all three fired double ghost rays, knocking the Blasters out cold on impact (although they were now smoking) and knocking over the podium.

The Vlads then re-fused into one and flew over to the front of the still awe-struck crowd of citizens. "Yes, though I use my human half to walk among you, I am a far superior creature!" He said triumphantly, giving everyone a good view of his fangs as he formed each syllable.

"Who are you?" one reporter asked, strangely undaunted by what had just happened.

"Though the world has come to know me as Vlad Masters, billionaire mayor of Amity Park, I prefer you call me by my chosen, slightly more evil name: Vlad Plasmius!"

Maddie now stood by her husband, her hand raised in front of her mouth. "Vlad's. . .a ghost?!" she cried.

"I have a proposition to make," continued Vlad, "the nations of the world must agree unanimously to pay me five hundred BILLION dollars, and make me absolute ruler. In return, I shall use my ghost powers to –"

"To destroy the Disasteroid?" a male reporter offered.

"No," Vlad grinned proudly. "To turn it _intangible_!"

Maddie stared at him with a burning hatred. "Evil, but ingenious! That way it will just pass harmlessly through the Earth!" She smiled as she said it.

"It's your choice world," Vlad said, bringing attention back to him, " Be destroyed, or be saved. Oh, and ruled by me. I eagerly await your decision. Ahahahahaha!" Vlad cackled as he faded into nothing.

"What happens now?" asked Jazz who just suddenly appeared beside Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Looks like either we change the name of the Earth to Vladsylvania, or I figure a way out of this," Danny answered.

A launching pad became the new setting for what was next to unfold. Vlad floated with his arms behind him, smiling smugly, as four world leaders sat at a table beside him signing a contract agreeing to Vlad's terms reading "Pay to the Order of Vlad Plasmius 500 Billion Dollars and Total World Supremacy". The last signer pushed it toward Vlad, who landed in front of the table and signed it while saying, "And that concludes Act 2 of what I like to call "One Nation Under Vlad." The pen disintegrated into a cloud of smoke as he finished signing it. "On to the Finale!"

The crowd gasped as the Fenton Rocket slowly pushed out of gravity's pull and sped up through the atmosphere into outer space. Upon escaping the Earth completely, the next scene was on the inside of the speeding rocket.

"How could you hold the world hostage like that, Vladdy?" Jack asked, surprised at his friend's true self. "And after all the good fortune you've had in your life." Jack frowned.

"Good fortune?!" Vlad exclaimed incredulously, his face a sneer. "You infect me with ghost DNA, then steal the love of my life, and you call that good fortune?!"

Jack stared at the other man with great shock. "I infected you?" Jack repeated. "You mean –"

"Yes, fool!" Vlad yelled as he stood above the man he hated so much. "It was your bumbling that made me what I am today." The rocket was now reaching a close proximity to the Disasteroid. "But, I suppose I should be saying thank you. For without you, I wouldn't be moments away from becoming ruler of the Earth!"

Jack stood up and faced Vlad as he walked over to the airlock. "I never meant to hurt you. What happened was an accident." Vlad turned to face him as he entered the chamber. "Huwa, I'm your friend, Vladdy; I've always been your friend. I even voted for you!"

Vlad's evil grin returned at that very moment. "I'll remember that when I still Maddie from you and make her my queen. Ahahahaha!" The doors closed as he cackled at his best friend.

Jack sorrowful countenance was replaced by a mask of anger. Vlad exited the rocket via a hatch on the right side and flew(?) over towards the Disasteroid, activating a Maddie-gram to measure his approach to it. He finally stopped mere inches from it and reached out with a face of triumph: he had won!

However, this thought was quickly forgotten as a massive shock traveled from the surface of the giant rock into every part of the Halfa's being. "AAAHHHH! No no no!" He pulled away to a safe distance form the Disasteroid and consulted his holo-watch. "What is the meaning of this?!" he inquired angrily.

"Asteroid composed entirely of unique anti-ghost element: Ecto-Ranium." the Maddie-gram replied with a smile. "Ecto-Ranium. Ecto-Ranium." it repeated.

"Ecto-Ranium?" Vlad said in horror. "Then, I can never touch it! No ghost can, that means, the Earth really is doomed!" He realized his plan was crumbling before him. "Even if it wasn't, I could never go back. I've revealed my true self." Vlad sighed the last few words mournfully. "I'll be forever hunted." _How could he have been such a fool to believe it would be that easy?_ (Jason almost couldn't help feeling bad for the guy, but he had it coming after all he'd done.)

Then, Vlad looked over to the Fenton Rocket where Jack watched him, looking very unimpressed. Fleeting hope oozing from his expression and voice, he said, "Jack, you have to help me! You wouldn't turn your back on an old friend, would you?" Vlad smiled as he spoke, believing it would fool Jack.

"An old friend, no. You, yes!" Jack answered with a furious glare at the man he'd once called friend. He slammed his hand down on a button and blasted off, leaving the villain behind, alone. Vlad watched in despair as the spacecraft disappeared from sight, and with it, the only friend he'd ever had. After looking at the Earth one last time, he flew off, his soul burdened by the sins he'd come to bear.

Back on Earth, Team Phantom (sans Danny) watched the whole ordeal unfold from thee lab.

"What are we gonna do?" Tucker asked.

Danny walked down the stairs saying, "What if we didn't make the asteroid intangible?"

"Then it would obliterate the Earth," Tucker answered flatly.

"Not if we made the Earth intangible!" Danny replied, grinning widely.

"The whole Earth? Intangible? Are you kidding?" Sam asked, embodying the thoughts of Jason and the others.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed (the one on-screen), "you'd need like a bazillion ghosts!"

Danny's smile widened. "Behold, the addresses of a bazillion ghosts!" Danny exclaimed, pulling the Infinmap from behind his back.

Sam rose from her seat with excitement. "Now that's the Danny I know!" she replied. "So much for sitting on the sidelines, huh?"

"But how are we gonna get into the Ghost Zone? Your portal is ruined, and we're never gonna get near Vlad's place now that everyone knows who he really is!" Tucker said.

"I've got that covered, c'mon!" Danny said as he led the way upstairs.

Suddenly, they were outside in the Specter Speeder and taking off over the town. am was driving, Danny sat beside her, and Tucker and Jazz stood behind the bench seat, staring at Danny.

"The Infinmap can lead us to any entrance to the Ghost Zone anywhere on the Earth. And according to the map, one's about to open right here!" Danny said as the pulled up to a Nasty Burger billboard with a graphic of a teenager eating a Nasty Burger. Lo, and behold, a swirling green portal appeared and the Specter Speeder flew straight in.

"Now I know how my chili fries feel!" Tucker yelled as they entered.

The foursome exited the portal into the vast green ocean of purple doors and gray, glowing islands that they all knew as the Ghost Zone. Well, all except Jazz who stared all around trying to take it all in. "I don't believe it' she said.

"Believe it Jazz. Welcome to the Ghost zone. Sort of a Ghosts-R-Us," Danny replied, a look of confusion on his face as he finished.

Tucker noticed the same thing. "But the shelves are empty. Where the heck is everybody?" the techno geek asked, for himself as well as the others.

After Tucker finished speaking, they saw ghosts fleeing as the got nearer. Suddenly, a blue blast of energy collided with the front of the Specter Speeder sending it rolling backward. The passengers inside of it yelling while surprisingly staying in the same place despite the turbulence. The Speeder finally landed in a blue energy box which closed around it upon entry.

"What's going on?!" Jazz yelled, clearly as surprised and freaked out as the others.

A voice too familiar to the prisoners as well as he viewers answered her cry. "Foolish of you to come here in your human form, Ghost Child! Seeking refuge in the Ghost Zone like all the others?" Skulker asked.

"Others? What others?" Danny answered with two more questions.

"All these ghosts." Skulker gestured over to a haunt of ghosts that was growing beside him. "They've returned here because you humans put your world in danger. Now the Ghost Zone is bursting at the seams."

"But it's the flip-side of our world. If the Earth gets destroyed, the Ghost Zone goes too!" Tucker exclaimed.

Skulker, obviously not hearing what Tucker said nor caring about it, pushed a button on top of his belt buckle. The result was a shockwave emanating from within the box, which made the teenagers inside of it appear to "glitch" from the electricity and screaming in pain. Danny managed to press a purple button which activated a signal that made the box disappear, relieving them of its terror.

Sam then slammed her foot on the gas pedal and propelled them forward past Skulker and the other ghosts, who decided to pursue them. They followed for a short while before Team Phantom realized they would never out run them.

"You guys get in the escape pod!" Danny yelled to the others.

"But, Danny –" Sam protested, though Jazz and Tucker immediately complied. Finally she also ran towards the back of the vehicle and into the pod right before the hatch closed. Danny quickly took the wheel and pressed the eject button, sending the vessel shooting out of the Speeder. As Danny sped away from the spot, the pod came to float in the area previously occupied by the Specter Speeder.

"Activate cloaking!" Tucker shouted as he pressed a blue button on the wall of the interior making the exterior invisible. After the pursuing haunt passed by, the cloaking deactivated: no longer needed. The passengers peered out of the porthole worriedly to see what had become of Danny.

He was still fleeing from the haunt consisting of Skulker and the other ghosts, pushing the Specter speeder harder than it had ever been before. Danny abruptly found himself crashing into the large reptilian ghost he'd seen the Master's Blasters fighting before, and it didn't look happy to see him. Danny quickly turned to see Skulker and the other ghosts corner him against the creature's belly.

"It's not enough you destroy your own world, now you have to destroy ours too?!" Skulker yelled in fury. He raised his arm as a large cannon emerged from its metal plating, extending to have multiple outputs. The weapon gave a loud whine indicating it was charging up.

"No, wait you don –" Danny began.

"Fire!" Skulker yelled, sending the blast towards his enemy. This action was immediately followed by the other ghosts combining their own ghost rays and blasting the Specter Speeder, with Danny inside screaming as he awaited the rush of pain that would probably kill him.

Finally, his last protection gave out as the SS exploded leaving him completely exposed to the blast of ectoplasmic energy. Then, as Danny floated motionless, the energy seeped through him all the way down to his individual DNA. The ectoplasm flowed over each one and turned them green, one even sprouted a howling face, indicating that his Ghost DNA had reactivated. His body glowed faintly and then increased in luminance as he flashed green. The light died away to reveal he had transformed into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, once again!

Skulker and the haunt no longer appeared so confident, worry and confusion now clouded their faces. Danny floated with a determined look on his, and said, "You just made a big mistake! Well gang, there's good news and bad news. The good news: my powers are back! Bad news: MY POWERS ARE BACK!" Danny shouted as he breathed deeply and released his most devastating attack: the Ghostly Wail. The force of the sonic blast sent all of the ghosts flying backwards.

The escape pod carrying the others floated over to him as he finished releasing his Wail.

"Danny, it's you! I mean it was always you but –" Sam cried as she laid eyes on him again.

"I know what you mean Sam. Thanks." Danny replied.

"Those ghosts are gonna come back," Jazz interrupted, "and something tells me their not gonna be too happy about helping us."

"You're right," Danny agreed. "We better get out of here until we've got this figured out." He pushed the escape pod back in the direction of the portal.

"If we went into the billboard's mouth, I don't wanna know where we're gonna come out." Tucker replied.

Another news report popped up with Lance Thunder saying, "Danny Phantom is back. After a strange absence, the teen ghost fighter has returned with a message for the world." Lance turned to face the City Hall where Danny was standing behind the podium where Vlad had spoken from earlier. A crowd just as large was present, and just as eager to hear something that would give them hope.

"Uh, hello there." Danny voice sounded awkward, though it was understandable since he was speaking in front of the whole world. "I have a plan that could save us all from the asteroid, and this one is absolutely free." His voice sounded more relaxed now, having actually started to get comfortable. "How great is that?" Danny yelled.

"If ghosts can't touch the asteroid, then how are you gonna stop it?" one lady asked skeptically.

"Because we're not gonna turn the asteroid intangible, _we're gonna turn the intangible!_ " Danny answered.

The crowd gasped at this proposition. Why had nobody else thought of that? While everyone was getting over the genius of the idea, Tucker walked up and set his laptop down on the podium to explain how it would work. As he talked, a screen behind him displayed diagrams and images to go along with what he was saying. As he finished, a short clip of a dancing ghost appeared o-screen before cutting to white letters spelling out "The End. A Tucker Foley Joint."

Danny took the stage again as Tucker walked off. "That's the plan. Who's with us?" Danny asked. Starting with Jack and Maddie, the crowd slowly began to applaud and cheer their approval.

Lancer then saw fit to ruin the moment humorously by saying, "They never put that much effort into their schoolwork."

The progress on construction of the transfer device was coming along quickly, then again, they were on a time crunch to save the world, and they were being directed by Tucker. The Fentons were in charge of spreading the cables that would transfer the intangibility across the globe. Danny, of course was giving a speech detailing all this via video call to the UN, who applauded him for his great plan. Finally it was completed.

"Not bad, huh?" Sam asked as Jazz and Danny approached her in front of the transfer device. "Now all we need is a massive ghost power source. Sure you don't want us to go with you?" The last part meant specifically for Danny.

"I'm sure. I can move faster on my own. By the way, where do Mom and Dad think Danny Fenton is right now, anyway?" Danny asked curiously.

"With them," Jazz answered proudly. "I redressed the Tuck-Bot 9000 to make it look and act like you. They'll never know the difference."

As if there were any proof needed of this, the next clip showed Jack and Maddie flying over the ocean, Jack saying, "Nothin' like saving the world with your old man, right Danny?"

Tuck-Bot 9000 replied, "Comment does not compute."

Ever oblivious, Jack said, "Your voice is changing already? Man, they grow up so fast."

Danny pulled the Infinmap down from his face. "Gotta go. According to the map, a portal's gonna open up over the Pole any minute now." Jazz jumped at him and hugged him quickly.

"Get back here soon, little brother. And thanks."

As she walked away, Sam stopped in front of Danny and deposited something into his hand. Danny stared at it for a second and then looked up at Sam, confused. "It's the ring you were gonna give Valerie, you asked me to hold it, remember? Something tells me it was really meant for me."

"Take it with you, but promise to bring it back. If you promise, then, then I know I'll see you again." Sam looked away as she finished.

"If we make it through this –" Danny began.

"When we make it through this." Sam corrected.

"Right, when we make it through this, I-I have a few things I need to talk to you about."

"I think I'd be willing to listen." Sam smiled as she replied. "And no matter, how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit."

"Me neither, I –" Danny was immediately interrupted by Sam kissing him lightly on the cheek. Danny then put his hand under her chin and leaned in. The scene spun as the two kissed for the first time. After a few seconds they pulled away. "Wow," Danny replied, "Remind me to save the world more often."

"Go," was Sam's only reply.

Danny took off at the moment and flew into a nearby jet. A portal appeared once he had phased through and landed in the cockpit. He fired up the jet's engines and flew into the swirling green portal, coming out in the Ghost Zone, of course. He exited through to the other side leaving a trail of green flames in his wake. He held the Infinmap open as he flew onward. "One ghost power source, coming up!" He pressed a button deploying a Ghost Net as he flew into the first doorway, emerging seconds later with an iguana ghost. "Okay! One down, ninety-six bazillion ta go!"

Soon, Danny had captured seemingly almost all of the ghosts in the entire Ghost Zone. He was finally making his way back to the portal he'd come in through saying, "Awesome! I think this is gonna work!" Suddenly, Danny jerked forward as something caused the Specter Speeder to do the same. Zooming outward, something unseen fired a second blast at the other wing of the jet and then at the net, causing it to rip from the aircraft. Returning to the interior, a voice from the control panel said "Auto Eject" to which Danny responded with a What?"

He was shot from the jet still attached to the seat which he phased through and rematerialized as he saw the ghosts escaping from the net s well as his attacker: Skulker!

"We warned you once, Ghost Brat," Skulker said, blowing the smoke from his arm cannon.

Danny turned around to see every ghost he had captured (most of which he'd fought and captured before) surrounding him on all sides. "Wait! Let me explain," Danny pleaded as a gorgon and Lydia grabbed for his arms. He floated out of their reach near Johnny 13 and Kitty. "Our worlds are linked," he continued as he dodged another attempt to grab him. He floated back to the center still speaking. "If mine goes, yours goes to. I have a plan–" Skulker fired a blast at him sending him flying right into Vortex, who lifted him up and zapped him before throwing him back into the fray. "Look," Danny said, holding his sides, " I know you hate my world and wouldn't lift a finger to help it, but I thought you might care about saving your own!" Spectra, the Executioner, Box Ghost, Skulker, and Amorpho encompassed him before leaning in, causing the screen to go black.

Meanwhile, back in Antarctica, everyone cheered as the jet came flying back through the portal only to fly past the control tower and crash into a mountain nearby.

"Danny," Jazz whispered.

"No! He can't be!" Sam yelled.

The suddenness of it all was interrupted by the beeping of a sonar as it indicated the worst. "It's coming!" Tucker announced. The sun disappeared as the Disasteroid blocked it out, quickly advancing towards them.

Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter protectively, a mask of pure fear painted across his face. "Look, I just want ya'll to know that I love you, and that I'm so proud of you all for trying your best."

"We love you too, Dad," Jazz replied.

"At least we're all together," Maddie said. She turned to look at Jazz sobbing at her words.

"I, oh Mom, there's something you need to know," Jazz said.

Maddie walked over to the Tuck-Bot 9000 and removed the wig that made it look like Danny. She gasped and looked at her daughter. "A robot? Where's Danny?! Jasmine, where's your brother?!" Jazz's only response was looking over to the crash site of the jet from earlier. Maddie's eyes widened as she cried hysterically to her husband, "Jack, where's Danny?!"

Suddenly, Sam yelled, "Look! The Portal!"

everyone ran to the window to see what was going on. Out of it flew Danny followed by every ghost he'd encountered while in the Ghost Zone, all of them heading for the transfer device. They reached out and touched their hands to it upon getting to it, and Danny flew around it to stop by where Skulker was.

"I can't believe you guys agreed to help me," Danny said, "Looks like there is a heart under all that cyber armor."

"Don't get too sentimental," Skulker replied, "we're not here to save you, we're here to save us."

"Let's just get this party started!" Danny said with a smile.

The people in charge of the computers up in the control tower took their seats as they prepared the transfer device for worldwide intangibility. Danny charged up ectoplasm around his hands and touched the transfer device as the other ghosts did the same. The entire tower was covered in the transparent green energy that quickly spread to the pipes around the world.

"Tucker!" Danny called into his earpiece, "how, much, longer?!"

The Disasteroid continued on its path towards the Earth, completely undaunted by what lay ahead of it. At that moment, Tucker yelled back, "Now!" Each and very ghost present immediately turned intangible and with it the tower, and then the entire planet. The Disasteroid made impact just after the mountains beneath it turned intangible and it slowly flew through the planet's surface, the core, and out the other side, where the entire setup had been. It flew off, putting more and more distance between it and the planet it once doomed with every second.

There was a frenzy of hugging and sighing in the tower as the former foe left them behind and the ghosts let go of the transfer device as soon as they could. The people in the control tower came flooding out to meet Danny as he descended in front of them. Danny landed with a huge grin on his face as Sam jumped on him and gave him a hug. She was quickly followed bay Jazz, and then Tucker, their combined weight forcing him to collapse on the ground.

"Awesome," Sam said as she lay by Danny's legs.

"Nice job, little brother," Jazz congratulated as she sat up beside him. "Or should I say, hero."

The foursome turned to see the ghosts all standing before them. "I don't know what to say other than 'thanks' Skulker. To all of you."

Skulker bent down and grabbed Danny's collar. "Don't get too mushy on us, Ghost Child. Remember, I'll never stop hunting you, and now that you've saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize." And with that, Skulker led the other ghosts into the air and back into the portal, which disappeared behind them. Jack walked up to the four teens after their departure.

"Nice job, **Danny**!" Jack said, putting emphasis on the last word. His angry expression quickly softened into one of pride. "Or should we say _Danny_!" Jack continued, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"What?" Danny replied in shock. "He looked away briefly as he spoke. "Uh,sorry citizens, but I have no idea what you are talking about!" He spoke in what he thought sounded like a superior and important sounding voce. His mom walked up to him and put his had down after he pointed at them.

"Isn't there something you wanna tell us?" Maddie said, smiling encouragingly. Danny stared at her blankly, clearly confused about what she'd just done. Jazz moved closer to him.

"It's okay, Danny, they know," Jazz said.

Danny continued to stare, at his parents, his sister, and then everyone standing around him, looking on with smiles. He set his jaw and began to transform before them. As the familiar halos washed over him, his secret dissolved, and once it was completed, everyone knew the truth — Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same! He stood a few seconds longer, unsure of what their response would be. Immediately, he was met with a roar of applause and cheering, his fears fortunately unfounded. As the crowd drew closer to him, the scene switched back to the City Hall of Amity Park once again.

The crowd seemed more restless than ever as Tucker Foley walked up to the podium in a black top hat and waist coat with a white dress shirt and red bow tie. As he stopped and faced the crowd, a yellow cord hung beside him.

"Citizens of Amity Park and of the world, as the youngest mayor in Amity Park history, it's my great honor to present this commemorative statue honoring the hero who bravely saved us all," Tucker paused as he pulled the cord. It caused a tarp to pull of of a large statue of Danny Phantom holding the Earth. "Danny Phantom! An exact duplicate of this statue stands proudly in the capital of every nation in the world, and each shall stand for as long as we have our world. Because of Danny Phantom, we still have one!"A round of applause replied to his statement.

"I can't believe Danny was able to fool us for so long," Maddie said to Jack amidst the clapping that they were taking part in.

"Good question, but I gotta admit he was good. After all, it's nearly impossible to fool me, right Danny?" Jack replied, looking over to the Tuck-Bot 9000 still dressed as Danny, Maddie staring after it in confusion.

"Affirmative, father," it replied.

"That's my boy!" Jack said.

Tucker stepped down from platform next to Jazz and asked, "Where the heck are Danny and Sam?"

"I don't know, Jazz responded, "He said he had 'some unfinished business to attend to.'"

The scene zoomed out to a hilltop overlooking the ceremony where Danny and Sam sat underneath a shady tree in the last light of the sunset.

"I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony," Sam said, her eyes still on the City Hall.

"Ah, you know me, I kinda like sitting on the sidelines sometimes." Danny smiled and looked at Sam, her doing the same.

"And your folks are cool with knowing your secret identity?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time fore new beginnings. My dad says he even wants me to team up with him now, says I can be _his_ sidekick," Danny answered.

"You're a big star now, probably the biggest in the world."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, huh?" Danny asked.

"Probably you'll get pretty busy," Sam began.

"What else is new?" Danny said.

"And I probably won't see very much of you anymore." Sam looked away with a sad expression.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," Danny replied, pulling something out of his pocket. He held up the ring and slipped it on Sam's hand. "Sam, I could never have done any of this without you." Tears welled up in Sam's eyes at his words. "And I don't care what's coming next, I just hope that whatever it is, you're there to share it with me."

"I will be," Sam said. "I have to warn you, I'm no pushover, ya know. I still have my own way of doing things."

"That's what I'm counting on," Danny replied, sharing another kiss with her.

Briefly, Vlad appeared floating on some rock out in space with his helmet off. "Actually, being a 'free-roaming space nomad' isn't half bad. At least it's quiet and I – Gyow!" He was cut off by the Disasteroid crashing into him.

Returning to the hilltop, Danny stood up and asked, "Wanna go for a ride?" He was now transformed and Sam was standing as well. "See where the future takes us?" he continued.

"Why not?" Sam replied. Danny picked up his girlfriend "bridal-style"and took off into the night. They passed by the statue and Sam commented, "Nice statue. Personally I would have made it out of recycled materials, but you know, that's just me." The two flew off toward the moon and then the "film" ended.

Jason stood up to get the disc when time suddenly froze. A disembodied "Time out!" rang throughout the room as a familiar portal appeared producing the Master of Time himself. As he did the night before, he waved his Scepter and a medallion appeared around the necks of those present, tucker now included.

Once they all unfroze and realized what had happened, they turned to stare at Clockwork who floated smiling above them. "Well, I guess it is time to discuss what you saw."

 ** _Hey, so first I wanna say again that I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Second, I watched PP before writing this and rewatched it carefully so I could get it right. I know some parts are more descriptive than others, but that was because I found some parts more important. I wanna know what you guys think Clockwork is gonna talk to Team Phantom and Jason about in relation to the "film." Also, I'd like to point out that the original title of this chapter was A Series of Events that Never Happened, but I didn't think the website would allow that because of character restrictions. Now, please favorite, follow, and review, please, and I'll see you in the next chapter of_** A New One Rises ** _!_**


	19. Chapter 18: Warnings and Dinner

**_Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 18

"What was that all about?" Jason asked. He felt the memories falling into place and filling the blanks that he hadn't noticed before. Danny Phantom, how he'd known about him, how he'd looked up to him secretly while outwardly mocking the Halfa.

Clockwork shifted to his elder form. "That," he replied, "was a reality check for you. As I mentioned on the disc, all that you saw had happened before. Why it had been forgotten is because it needed to be." His words didn't seem to "stick", so he elaborated.

"I made everyone forget it had happened by allowing it not to happen." He now shifted to his child form. "Vlad didn't steal the Infinmap and come out of the Far Frozen to Saturn's rings, which means that his satellite never exploded; causing the Disasteroid to never begin hurtling towards Earth."

"But wait," Tucker said, "if that was made never to happen, why couldn't it have happened; and why are you telling us?"

"Because, Tucker, the timeline needed it to disappear to keep things going smoothly, well more smoothly. The events that are to come are partially induced by this, but would have come to pass anyway."

Clockwork shifted to his adult form once again. "I can't tell you about them, but I can explain why I showed you these events." The others leaned in closer now. "First, to explain the presence of Ecto-Ranium on the Earth. I left traces of the anti-ghost element that the Disasteroid left behind and allowed the deposits to grow quickly. Some of those same deposits were discovered recently, though the rest lie in wait of excavation. Vlad discovered the Disasteroid, but hasn't sent it on a journey for destruction; instead he is secretly excavating it and having it transported to Earth via drones."

"Sounds like the sort of clandestine operation that fruitloop would pull off," Danny muttered, although the others heard and nodded their agreement.

"The second reason I revealed these events to you was to explain where Danielle came from. She was present when all the other ghosts were powering the transfer device, in fact, I was even there."

The screen flashed on to show a freeze frame of a group of ghosts touching the giant device, and sure enough, Clockwork was among their midst.

"Anyways," the Master of Time interjected, "she was present, which meant she had been in the Ghost Zone. I, of course, knew about that, and gave her the idea to come back and visit you. Now here you are: a family." He gestured towards Danny, Sam, and Danielle with a smile.

"Anything else?" Jason blurted, ultimately ruining the moment.

Clockwork turned to face him. "Yes, actually, Jason. You." This answer further confused Jason, but the others seemed to understand a little. "You see, you are key to the events that must come to pass. If you hadn't become a Halfa, then everything would fail and the Earth would fall to evil and darkness."

"Now, remember that you are instrumental, not altogether necessary, but a part of the best course of action. Don't go getting a big head about it, understand?" Jason nodded. "Good, then only one more matter to address, Danny." Clockwork shifted to his adult form. "You revealing your identity to the world was most unwise." Danny suddenly had an interest in his shoelaces. ""Remember: the more people who know your secret, the more danger you and the other Halfas will face."

Clockwork looked over the five teens with a sadness that he was becoming familiar with. "I must go now. Valerie is waiting for you at Fenton Works, and Jason's parents are home waiting for him. Good-bye, Team Phantom. Be wary of the times." A blue portal appeared behind him and he floated through it as it disappeared. The medallions vanished the moment their owner did.

The fivesome stared at each other momentarily. "Well," Jason said, "see ya!" With that, he disappeared in a flash of red light. 

Jason appeared on top of his house and turned intangible before floating down into the kitchen to find his parents preparing lunch: vegetarian BLTs and dried banana and apple chips. He flew outside and materializing outside of the front door. He walked in to see his mom bring the food out to the table in the dining room. Just as he was about to go upstairs, he heard his father call him from the other room.

"Hey, Jason," Mr. Enderson said as he entered the hall. "Where have you been this morning? Hopefully not causing trouble."

"Not yet, Dad," Jason chuckled.

"Glad to hear," his father replied, tousling his son's hair.

"Dad!"

"C'mon, time to eat." They walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. As Jason began to fill his plate, he noticed his mother looked eager to speak.

"Wuhb?" Jason asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Jason, please don't talk with your mouthful," Mrs. Enderson said while she and her husband got their own plates of food. "Your father and I arranged to make dinner at the Fenton's house to as thanks for their efforts to get you back when you disappeared. We were going to be having them over here, but they insisted we come over to their home. Odd isn't it? Jason, here's a napkin." Jason had nearly choked on a mouthful of BLT and banana chip. 

Danny, Sam, and Tucker phoned Fenton Works to give a reasonable explanation for why they had breakfasted at Sam's, while Danielle went back through Sam's closet to hide in the Lair. After they got off the phone, they headed back to Fenton Works on foot.

Upon their arrival, they found Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Valerie in the living room, the latter enduring a lecture from the former. The girls jumped up when they noticed their opening and pushed the others into the kitchen.

"Thanks Danny! You couldn't have come back at a better time," Jazz said, Valerie right behind them. They kept walking and went down into the lab.

"Why exactly are we down here?" Tucker asked.

"To get away from Mom and Dad mostly," Jazz answered. "You guys hungry?" A growl from Danny''s stomach had instilled that question.

"I guess lunch wouldn't be such a bad idea."

After devouring the sandwiches that Jazz brought down, Danny, Tucker, and Sam asked what had happened in their absence."Not much," Valerie answered, "I came over, hung out with Jazz for a few hours, and then got forced by the Fentons to crash test some lecture for their Ghosts 101 class. Thanks again for the save, I needed to stretch my legs." She stood up and stretched for emphasis.

"Oh yeah!" Jazz cried, "the Endersons are coming over tonight. They said they wanted to make us dinner as thanks for our parents' (albeit useless) efforts to get their kid back from the Ghost Zone. Mom and dad insisted that they do it over here because we have more space or something."

"Hmmm, that gives us about a few hours to kill. What do you guys wanna do?"

When everyone shrugged for lack of any ideas, Dani popped out of the floor surprising everyone. "How about a game of Crazy Eights?" she asked holding up a deck of cards. 

Later that evening, the Endersons pulled up to Fenton Works and got out carrying their supplies for the meal they planned to make. Jason went ahead of his parents and rang the doorbell, and the door opened by the time they were all standing at the top of the steps. Jack and Maddie peeked out to greet them, flinging the door open wide.

"Hey nice ta see you all again! C'mon in!" Jack said, moving out of the way for the guests to enter past him.

"It was nice of you to do this, you didn't have to," Maddie said a little too cheerily.

"Oh, it was no trouble, really," Mrs. Enderson as she set her box down on the table. "Besides, it gives us a chance to get to know you and your family better."

At that moment, Danny and the others (Danielle having returned to the Lair when the Endersons arrived) came up to greet them. Jack introduced Jazz and Danny, and while Jason's parents got busy cooking, Jack and Maddie began to tell them about a breakthrough they were making in something ghost-related and the teens went up to Danny's room.

"A bit small for us all to hang out in, isn't it? Why don't we try the living room?" Jason suggested.

Danny smiled as he opened his closet to reveal a purple door with a ghostly glow. "This is the Lair," he said smugly. He threw open the second door to reveal a room that looked like someone had been living in stocked with cupboards, a bed, and a table with six chairs (Jason even thought he saw a sofa, television, and a Wii).

Dani waved at them from within. "Wanna come in guys?"

Her question was answered curtly by a blue breath from her and Danny's mouth and Xeraunius alerting Jason to a ghost's presence nearby.

"Shall we team up again, Phantom?" Jason asked playfully. "And this time, on purpose?"

"Sure," Danny said without much hesitation.

In a flash of blue and red light, the two flew out the window fully transformed and ready for whatever lie ahead.

 ** _Okay, you guys know the drill by now, but before I go, I would like anybody who reads this to go check out my other new story called_** Good from Evil ** _. Why? Idk cuz I think you guys might like it. Now that that is outta the way, I'll see ya in the next chapter of_** A New One Rises!


	20. Chapter 19:Inferno, Quake, and Nightmare

**_Hey readers! this one took a little while cuz I started writing it, got writer's block, and then got sick for a few days before I was able to write again. This one is a little weird so there may be changes based on feedback, which I would greatly appreciate. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 19

The sun rested low in the sky as Danny and Jason flew over Amity Park, searching for the ghost they'd sensed back at Fenton Works. They found it difficult to focus on the task, both being burdened by their regained memories. Flying in silence, neither could think of a good way to discuss their thoughts.

 _[Jason,]_ Xerauinius said suddenly. Jason forced himself not to physically show his surprise. _[Oh, please, this is getting ridiculous. I mean, really]._

 _[You have only been in my head for a week, Xeraunius,]_ Jason replied pointedly. _[I'm surprised you are able to be so casual about this.]_

 _[I had been stuck in a cave for at least a few millenia. Your mind is more vast and varying, in comparison. It is a small comfort.]_

 _[I still find your being in my mind disturbing.]_

 _[Seconded, but -]_

"Jason!" Danny yelled.

Jason hadn't realized that Danny had stopped a short ways back and flew back to him, blushing slightly. "What's up?" he replied. Danny pointed in the direction of a fleeing crowd. "Oh yeah, we should probably check that out, huh?"

"Duh!" Danny said, flying in the opposite direction with Jason in tow. 

A fiery green fist collided with one of the surrounding buildings and exploded, leaving behind a crumbling mess of brick, steel girders, and insulation. Ember cackled at the sight of her latest destruction. "This is the only therapy I need." She turned the dial on her guitar to a green skull and strummed, resulting in a beam shaped and colored like the aforementioned symbol to be shot from the instrument's strings. The beam finished off the rest of the crumbling mess that was formerly a bank.

"Always thought your music was ear-shattering, but I guess that was an understatement. You must have gotten worse, Ember!" a voice called mockingly. Ember turned to see Danny floating not far from her with someone she hadn't met before by his side. Suddenly, she remembered hearing from Skulker about a new Halfa with fiery blue-green hair.

"Long time, no see, dipstick," she said with a smile. "I see you found yourself a sidekick, where'd you manage to find such a hothead?" Her smile widened as she noticed how visibly Jason was annoyed by this jabbing.

"For your information," Jason replied through clenched teeth, "I am NOT his sidekick!"

"Whatever," Ember said, clearly enjoying herself.

"What are you doing here, Ember?" Danny asked, not wanting Jason to add to the current property damage. "Shouldn't you be at some revolution concert or Anarchist youth rally?"

"If you must know," Ember answered, suddenly irritable, "I came to the Human World to blow off some steam. Skulker's been acting like more of a jerk than normal lately, because you two dipsticks destroyed his armor. All he cares about now is building a newer and better suit so he can catch you for your pelts."

"Ew!" Jason and Danny retched in unison.

"That's what I said, but did he care? No!" Ember emphasized her anger by turning the dial again and sending a blast of red fire their way.

Jason and Danny dodged to the side and returned to their original position. "So," Jason began, "why aren't you back in the Ghost Zone taking it out on him?"

"Cuz it's so much more fun to do it here!" Ember replied, firing a second blast. the attack flew into a portal Jason had formed in its path and out a second one behind Ember. "Agghhh!" she screamed in pain. "Why you –!"

"Hey Ember!" Danny shouted. as she turned, he fired a cryo-beam at her, freezing her instantly. The newly formed "Emberg" fell to the ground as Danny said, "You gotta chill out!"

Jason facepalmed. "Seriously?" he asked.

 _[At least he didn't say her voice was soothing,]_ Xeraunius mumbled.

"Hey!" Jason protested.

"What?"

Jason realized he had been talking aloud again, further reminding him of the memory Xeraunius had referred to. "Nothing, I was talking to myself," he replied.

 _[Technically true.]_ Xeraunius mused.

Suddenly, the "Emberg" exploded in a blue inferno, throwing the two Halfas a short distance away. Ember flew up into the air, her face contorted in rage at her former imprisonment. "You're gonna pay for that, dipsticks!" Ember roared, her ponytail flaring.

"Dude, have you ever seen her this mad before?" Jason asked uneasily.

Danny gulped. "Once, possibly."

"How'd it end?"

"Better than this time will, look!"

The two dodged a swing from her guitar, and then shielded themselves from a blast of Ember's hair. The fight continued with increasing ferocity on her part while the Halfas struggled to fend for themselves as well as the city.

"C'mon, idiots! You seemed so high and mighty before, so fight me!" she roared.

Jason snapped and turned towards her, anger burning in his eyes. He allowed it to build up behind his visor and released it with a roar. Ember and Danny gasped as the red energy shot from his eyes — right into Ember's!

"Agghh!" She howled, shoving her hands over her eyes as sticky green liquid poured through her fingers. Her guitar lay on the ground, having been dropped in the suddenness. Jason swooped down, grabbed it, and strummed the fist setting at her point blank. The force of it sent the two flying in opposite directions.

Danny winced at the sound of their landings and flew over to make sure they were both okay. Sure, he didn't really like Ember, but he couldn't help feeling worried about her current state. As he landed between them, the two stirred, lifting a huge burden off his shoulders.

"I would not suggest doing that again," Danny said.

Suddenly, the earth and sky began to shake, a noiseless rumble building in intensity. Danny was knocked from his feet and hit his head. As he tried to pull himself into a sitting position, he saw the ground open beneath Ember; dropping her into a large, green ghost portal.

As mysteriously as the tremor began, the world righted itself and all seemed normal. Danny sat dumbfounded at the spot where Ember had disappeared, her terrified scream still ringing in his ears. "What just –?"

"Uh, please tell me that was a part of the plan."

Danny jumped up and turned to see Jason had risen to his feet. The other Halfa looked worse for wear, but seemed steady enough.

"Wish I could, Jason. I don't know what happened or why, but we have more pressing matters — namely our parents, the others, and dinner." 

Jason sat staring out into the darkness that surrounded him. The right half of his visor was destroyed, exposing his face beneath it. His body glowed, slightly illuminating his being, yet the right side of his face was blanketed in black.

A faint glow appeared behind him, growing steadily larger as it got closer to him. Slowly, Danny Phantom came into view, Jason still looking away. He appeared cautious of him, not willing to get too close, too quickly.

"Jason, are you all right?" Danny asked tentatively.

"What do you want?" Jason replied boredly. "Why have you come here?"

"I was looking for you, of course."

"For me?" Jason cackled, low and menacing. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Danny stepped closer now, curiousity replacing his caution. "Jason, what's wrong? why won't you face me?"

"I'll have to show you, I guess." Suddenly Jason was in the air and landed on top of Danny, knocking him flat. Jason leaned in close so Danny could see his face clearly. His exposed eye was a black sphere containing a ruby iris, his skin was a light greenish-blue, his fangs sharper and tongue long and snake-like. "I, am no longer . . . JASON!" 

Jason jolted awake, his bed soaked from sweating. He sat up and peered around, trying to make something out in the darkness. he grabbed his glasses and pushed them onto his face as his room came into focus. He sighed in relief, realizing it was all a nightmare.

 _[Jason! I had been yelling your name for five minutes now!]_ Xerauinius complained.

 _[What, a ghost?]_ Jason replied.

 _[No, that dream of yours. You had been like that for what seemed like forever. What could have caused it, I wonder?]_ Xeraunius asked.

 _[I don't know, but I'm glad it is over.]_ Jason answered. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. 10:25 p.m. _He'd gotten home a few hours ago with Mom and Dad,_ he remembered, _and gone right to bed. What is going on here?_

 _[I suggest we visit Clockwork.]_ Xeraunius said. _[Perhaps he can help us, well, you.]_

Jason considered it. _[Nah, he has better things to do. Besides, it was just a nightmare, right?]_

 _[I hope so.]_

 ** _Hope you guys liked that, let me know if you think I should add in the dinner scene, and what you think of Jason's nightmare and the mysterious rumble. Favorite, follow, and review if you haven't yet, and I'll see ya in the next chapter of_** A New One Rises ** _!_**


	21. Chapter 20: Calm Before the Storm

**_Hi readers! I have finally gotten the time and inspiration to finish this chapter, and so here ya go!_**

Chapter 20

Vlad Plasmius exited a swirling green portal into the vast realm that is the Ghost Zone. After replacing the giant purple football that he used to hide his portal, he took off in the direction of Pariah's Keep. Of course, it was now in the possession of the current Ghost King, his arch-enemy, Danny Phantom, but that would soon change. The little badger would quickly meet his true doom, should his plan prove successful.

Vlad reached his destination after a particularly laborious flight, and stopped to rest and bask in its magnificence. The floating red castle with its multiple parapets jutting out at awkward points still amazed him as an architectural anomaly. He flew up to its front doors, surprised that there were no guards present. Then again, no one would dare enter the Ghost King's domain without an invitation, not unless they had the audacity to enter the place. Someone like him.

Vlad smiled sinisterly as he opened the massive doors, careful not to let them creak. Just because there were no guards patrolling this part of the castle, didn't mean there weren't any guards at all. To tell the truth, the only being he really needed to avoid was the Fright Knight, his Soul Shredder a formidable weapon indeed. Vlad expertly navigated the halls, careful to stay in what shadows there were, in case he did encounter anyone.

Finally, he found the treasure vault hidden behind a massive painting of one of the former rulers. Cliché to say the least, but even those had to begin somewhere. He decided that he could risk a little less stealth and blasted a pink ghost ray at the locked door behind it. As the smoke cleared, Vlad's eyes widened greatly. Despite all his wealth, he never thought he would ever see so much of it lying around that wasn't his! A sea of gold, silver, gems and other shiny things lay before him. Where it had even come from, he couldn't begin to conceive, but he had other business to attend to after all: the other Sarcophagus.

He pulled out the textbook he'd taken from the Fenton's lab and read the excerpt about the Prince Malbenita, but there was nothing of his location except that he was in the treasure vault. Supposedly, Pariah had placed him there out of respect for him. _Probably to show that he valued him._ Vlad mused.

Vlad decided to start checking under the sea of wealth since he had no other option. As he began the process of turning one mountain invisible, he began to contemplate his next plan of action once he found the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Either he would have to bring it back to his lab, or he'd have to open it then and there; the latter option being the more convenient except he had no idea how to open it. If it was designed like the one that contained Pariah Dark, then he would have no issue as he still had the Skeleton Key in his possession. if it were to be opened any other way, then a problem may arise. Vlad shook his indecision from his head as he continued to search.

Suddenly, a peculiar looking casket caught his eye: the Sarcophagus! Vlad flew over to the largest pile and walked into it intangibly, emerging seconds later dragging the large object with him. Once in a somewhat clear spot, he let go of it, turning it and himself tangible again, and examined the lock. He was delighted to find that it could be unlocked by a key, but having left the Skeleton Key back in his lab, he wouldn't be able to find out just yet. He looked around for a place to re-hide it until his return and chose one with a particularly large amount of rubies and sapphires.

"Soon, my friend, I will return and free you from your prison. Then, we can talk domination." Vlad grinned as he turned to leave. As he was about to exit the hidden room, he spun to look behind him, swearing he had heard a low rumbling chuckle. Then the chuckle began to shake the castle, and seemingly, reality itself! As suddenly as it began, the quaking stopped, but Vlad hightailed it outta there as fast as he could.

* * *

Sunday passed remarkably uneventful, and the sun dawned on yet another Monday in the town of Amity Park. Jason awoke to the loud beeping of his alarm and yawned even more loudly as he rubbed his eyes and pushed his glasses onto his face. He climbed out of bed and in fifteen minutes, he was out the door heading for Manson Mansion. He had planned with Danny, Sam, and Tucker the night before to walk to school together.

As discussed, the other three met up at Sam's and walked to Casper High, arriving with some time to spare. They all took their places at their desks as Dani flew through the floor in front of hers. Mr. Lancer walked in a few seconds after to find them and a couple of other students, surprised at seeing them there so early. As he sat down at his desk, Danny came up to him with his completed poem in hand. After reading it over, Lancer smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Daniel."

The morning went on as normal from there, except Danny seemed better rested, since he didn't fall asleep during Lancer's lesson. As the class left the room to get to second period, Danny heard his name called.

"Danny!"

He turned to see Mr. Lancer waving him over to his desk. After looking to the others, who returned his confused stare, he left them and walked over to his waiting teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?"

"Danny, I have noticed that you seem different this morning. You aren't falling asleep in lass and you actually appeared to be paying attention; not to mention that you were actually here early. It is a pleasant change, but a un-forseen one."

"Oh," Danny replied, slightly off-guard. It wasn't often that he was spoken to by his English teacher without there being some mention of his shortcomings in his class. "I guess I've just been getting more sleep recently."

"I think I know why." Danny froze.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act so oblivious, Danny. I can tell when you aren't sincerely clueless." Danny started to sweat. If Lancer was talking about what he thought he was, then he might have a problem. Suddenly, the late bell rang; Mr. Lancer sighed and pulled a sticky note from the pad on his desk and scribbled a note to the science teacher to explain why Danny had been hindered. He handed the note to his student and began to grade a pile of essays due from another class. Danny could hardly keep from running out the door and to the next class.

* * *

Danny finally burst through the door of the science classroom ten minutes late. Because of his sudden entrance, Dash and Kwan accidentally knocked over two glass bottles of chemicals into their Petri dish causing the contents to blow up in their, Paulina, and Star's faces; leaving them covered with blacked dust and smoking. Danny smiled sheepishly and handed the teacher the note before retreating over to where the others were waiting.

"Dude, nice one!" Jason chided. "I think that's an improvement for them, really."

Sam nodded her agreement. "So what did Lancer want to talk to you about?"

"I don't know, the bell rang before he could say."

Suddenly, the teacher came over to where they were sitting and inspected their experiment. After writing some things down on a clipboard, she looked up at Danny. "Mr. Fenton, since you were kept back with Mr. Lancer for a bit, allow me to explain what we're doing . . ."

* * *

Clockwork watched from his tower with concern. After watching Vlad discover Malbenita's resting place for the thousandth time, he couldn't shake the relief and grief he felt. Relief that the hardest part for them would soon be over, and grief that there was more still to come after this. He glanced over to the pedestal where the Fenton Thermos containing Danny's evil alternate self and remembered Jason's words.

 _Sounds like you took over the Earth or something._

If only the boy knew what weight his words carried. With a heavy heart, Clockwork uttered his famous words, "Everything is as it should be."

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know via review and fav/follow this story to keep up with it. What do you guys think is gonna happen? What "should" happen? Seriously, I wanna know what you guys think. Whether you answer or not, I'll see you all in the next chapter of . . ._** A New One Rises!


	22. Chapter 21: The Awakening

**_Hey guys! New chapter, hope ya like it!_**

Chapter 21

Jason entered the lunchroom and took his place at the table where his friends were waiting. He reached into his lunch bag and pulled out a ham, salami, pepperoni, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickle sandwich. Though his parents preferred diet made Sam proud, Jason diverted a bit since he didn't mind meat so much. After looking up at Sam for the expected look of disappointment, he took a large bite and chewed thoughtfully.

As he mentally went over what classes he still had left for the day, an odd thought pierced the muddle of his schedule: _Danny's the Ghost King . . . but where is his castle?_ Of course it would be in the Ghost Zone, if he even had a castle. Not that Danny needed a castle, it just made sense.

 _[If it plagues you so, why not ask him?]_ Xeraunius inquired.

 _[How do you ask a guy who is "secretly" the King of all Ghosts if he has a castle?]_ Jason said.

 _[Well, that's a start.]_

 _[Fine, but not here, not now.]_

 _[Why ever not?]_

 _[We're at school, for one. If anybody hears, the secret is out.]_

 _[Good point!]_

The rest of the day went on as usual. When Jason got home, he went up to his room, did his homework, and as he packed the textbooks and papers back into his book bag, he wondered what to do next. Though he contemplated playing Doomed, he decided it had been a while since he had done any drawing.

As he was halfway through a forest picture, he glanced over at his alarm clock: 7:56 p.m. That meant Danny would be out on patrol; so should he. Jason sighed as he set his pencil down, got up from his desk, transformed, and flew intangibly through the wall just as the red rings disappeared.

After quickly checking his perimeter, Jason made his way to the rendezvous point where they had all agreed to join up afterwards. Jason stopped above the now dark office building and lowered himself down to sit on the edge of the roof. He hadn't long to wait as Danny arrived shortly after him.

"Hey, Jason, finished your part already?" Danny said.

"Wouldn't be here if I hadn't. Anyways, I need to talk to ya."

"Okay." Danny sat down beside him. "Go ahead."

"Well, you know how your the Ghost King and everything –"

"Yeah, what about it?" Danny stared at him curiously.

"– well, I was wondering if you, ya know, had a castle."

"Oh," Danny replied, unprepared for the simple question. "Uh, yeah, actually. Came with the job, I guess."

"Cool," Jason said, but he had a look that said he wasn't done. "Could I, uh, see it?"

"Sure?" Danny said awkwardly. _Where did this come from?_ He mentally shrugged. "Yeah, let's go."

"Wait, what about Sam and Danielle?" Jason asked as Danny stood up.

Danny held up his hand with the Neuroloquence ring on it. "Got it covered, remember?"

Jason stood up and slapped his forehead. "Oh, right!" He opened a portal and the two entered.

* * *

Vlad smiled evilly as he clutched the Skeleton Key. He was returning to Pariah's keep after retrieving the prized artifact from his lab. Before re-departing, he put together an inhibitor collar to keep his soon-to-be "partner" in line after freeing him from his prison.

He followed the familiar path to the painting that hid the secret treasure room. He had almost reached it when suddenly the sound of the front doors emanated throughout the castle.

* * *

Jason watched in awe as they approached the red glowing castle. Danny probably could feel the excitement he could hardly contain, but that didn't matter. After all, it isn't everyday you get to visit the "dwelling" of the Ghost King! Still, Jason was irritated when he glanced over and gave him a smug look.

Finally they stopped in front of the massive doors and entered as they creaked open and shut. Danny looked all about him, memories flooding back to him, and he wondered where to go first. He looked over at Jason and saw the question on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Huh? Oh, have you read ahead in the Ghosts 101 textbook?"

"No, not really, why?"

"In the chapter titled Ghost History," Jason continued. "Clockwork mentioned a brother of the last Ghost King named Malbenita.

Danny stopped and shuddered. "Pariah Dark has a brother?!"

"Yes, but he was encased in a Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and kept in the treasure room. Where is that by the way?"

Danny shrugged. "After I defeated Pariah Dark, this place was kinda left alone. Even after Clockwork told me I was the Ghost King, this is only the third time I have been here."

Suddenly, a familiar rumble flowed throughout the halls. Danny and Jason were already speeding in the direction of its epicenter before it dissipated. They eventually came to a large painting that had been swung outward to reveal a large room full of treasure. Despite the mesmerizing sight, a figure standing near an especially colorful mountain of wealth caught their attention.

"Vlad!" Danny roared. His arch-enemy spun to face him and smiled sinisterly.

"Oh, hello Daniel! I assume you're here about that wave of resonant energy." Vlad turned his attention to Jason. "You don't mind introducing me to your friend, do you?"

"I can introduce myself!" Jason replied, suddenly appearing behind Vlad, who yelped in surprise. The two quickly engaged each other with a round of blows. Each punch glanced of the other's or empty air as they dodged. Jason jumped back from the last one and fired a ghost ray that Vlad slapped aside. A volley of stronger blasts followed that had to be deflected by a ghost shield.

"I'm Jason Ectospawn," Jason growled nonchalantly. "I'm assuming your Vlad." He dodged a swipe from an ecto-construct sword.

"Plasmius, yes. Charmed," Vlad replied gleefully. He ducked as Danny sailed above him with a flying kick.

Danny constructed his own sword and joined the fight, swinging at Vlad while Jason swooped in and around them trying to blast Vlad with a few small ghost rays. This tactic proved successful as Jason hit home and Danny knocked Vlad back with a vicious parry. The villain flew backward into a pile of upside-down jewels, and as he sat up, saw the two younger Halfas speeding towards him. Frantically, he pressed a button on his right glove and fired two quick blasts in their direction. The youngsters collided with the energy and fell to the ground, instantly paralyzed.

"Ahahahahaha!" Vlad jumped up and floated over to them. "My Ecto-Zapper produces a burst of energy that incapacitates ectoplasmic entities, which is intensified by the use of a Ghost Stinger, as you may have noticed. Well, you should be able to wiggle your toes at least in a couple of hours! But right now, I have a world to conquer, two actually."

He floated back over to the pile he stood by earlier and turned it intangible to reveal an ornately designed sarcophagus: a Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep! Jason and Danny watched helplessly as Vlad dragged the horizontal prison out into the open. He raised the Skeleton Key in victory and inserted it into the lock. Holding the inhibitor collar ready, Vlad turned the Key. A burst of pent-up energy exploded from it, throwing the lid open and forcing vlad backwards once again. Picking himself up gingerly, Vlad looked on in awe at the being who was lifting himself form the Sarcophagus.

He wore armor similar to his brother's, but it was lighter and worn over a flowing hooded crimson robe with a matching cape. He wore no helmet, allowing his hair and short beard to flow free. He was also slightly smaller and had both eyes which he used to look about himself as if he'd forgotten where he was. The being then laughed, sending out the familiar reality-shaking rumble, and turned his attention to Vlad.

"I suppose I have you to thank for my renewed freedom. I am grateful."

"You're most welcome, but if you would do me the honor of wearing this." Vlad held out the collar.

Malbenita reached for it as Vlad lunged at him and threw it around his neck. The device sealed and activated with a swift _click_. Vlad jumped back with a triumphant cackle.

"Now I control you!"

Malbenita smiled as the collar suddenly sparked and vaporized due to his intense level of power. "I think not." He blasted a hole through the ceiling and formed a vertical tunnel leading out. He waved before shooting up and out of the exit.

Vlad watched this unfold, suddenly downcast and fearful. "Oh, butter biscuits!"

 _ **Well, looks like Vlad's done it again. Again hope you enjoyed this, please fav, follow, and review; see you guys in the next chapter of**_ A New One Rises **!**


	23. Chapter 22: The Response

_**Hey readers! I am back, of course, with the next chapter of ANOR, and I have some stuff to say in the outro. First, enjoy the story!**_

Chapter 22

Sam had been about to finish her route and head to the rendezvous point when she heard Danny's voice in her head.

 **[Hey!]**

 **[Yeah?]** she answered, a little confused. They'd agreed to only use their link on patrol if either needed back up, but Sam could tell by the "tone" of his voice that this wasn't the case.

 **[Jason and I are going to Pariah's Keep because he wanted to see it. You and Dani can still meet up at the rendezvous point and head home afterward. We won't be long.]**

 **[Okay. Be careful!]** Sam replied. She felt Danny's attitude shift to one of mock nonchalance.

 **[Please! When am I ever not?]** This earned him a mental nudge equivalent of a smack on the back of his head. **[Ow! Okay, I will. Bye.]**

Sam arrived at the office building they'd designated as their meeting place a few minutes before Danielle flew up from the side.

"Where is Dad?" Danielle asked.

"He took Jason to the Ghost Zone to see Pariah's Keep," her mother answered. She noticed Danielle was looking at her funny. "What?"

"I thought you guys were going to start calling it 'Phantom's Keep' instead," Dani answered.

Sam smiled. "That was the plan, as well as to do some 'redecorating', but things have gotten a little hectic since Jason came into the picture. Hopefully things will get moderately back to normal soon. Now, let's get you back to the Lair." Sam added the last bit after she noticed Dani stifle a yawn.

"Okay, which way are we going?" Danielle replied without argument.

"Manson Mansion is closer, so my way."

The two took off into the night and arrived at the Manson estate in record time. Phasing through the wall into Sam's room and transforming upon entry, mother and daughter entered second door inside the closet and exited into the Lair. They slumped down on the couch and decided to load up a game of Doomed while they awaited Danny's return.

In the midst of a mission, Sam felt a wave of cold fury seep from Danny's end of their link. This was a red flag since it was an emotion that Danny reserved for only those whom he truly hated; it was a short list. Sam looked over at Dani before remembering that she didn't have a connection to the link. Sam logged off and stood up, an action which certainly caught the attention of her daughter.

"Mom, what's up?"

"I can feel your father's emotions, and right now, I can feel that things aren't so rosy." Dani chuckled, prompting her mother to fix her with her signature "death glare" which cut off all signs of humor in the room. "I'm serious Dani, I think -"

Suddenly, a rumbling - like an earthquake but everywhere - shook the room, and from the view of outside given by the "window", at least the rest of the town. The eeire thing was that it sounded suspiciously like a deep-throated laughter.

Dani jumped up and logged off in a swift motion and followed her mother through the door to Pariah's/Phantom's Keep; both transforming as they went. As they came out into the red stone halls, Sam instantly felt Danny's emotions hit her even more strongly, and as they began to navigate the halls using them as a guide, she felt the addition of confusion, disappointment, and . . . _fear?_ They didn't have to go far before they stopped in front of a large hole in the wall with a massive framed painting lying face-down beside it. Inside there was an enormous amount of wealth, a dumbstruck Vlad, and the paralyzed, mid-pounce forms of Danny and Jason.

Danny's previous emotions were replaced with elation. **[Sam! I'm glad you're here!]**

The same could not be said for Sam. **[What happened?!]**

 **[Well, we found Vlad here, fought him, got paralyzed by some new invention of his, and then, let's see, oh! He released the brother of Pariah Dark. What did you do tonight?]**

 **[WHAT?!]**

 **[I said -]**

"I know what you said!" Sam roared in frustration. (If Danny could move, he'd have moved as far across the room from her as ghostly possible.) She turned on Vlad who had been partially roused from his stupor by the sound of her fury as well as the near tangible waves of her emotions flowing off her. "What is WRONG with you?! What made you think it was a good idea to meddle with this kind of thing AGAIN?!"

Vlad could only stammer and whimper slightly.

"Samantha, please calm down."

"Danny, I swear -!"

 **[Sam, I'm still paralyzed, remember? I can't speak out loud.]**

Sam tensed and turned to look behind her as Danielle and Vlad did the same. There, floating soundlessly and looking sad and harmless despite his scar, was the Master of Time himself.

"This is the first of the trials that I mentioned and possibly the most crucial. All of you, including Vlad, must work together to defeat Malbenita if there is to be any true future for the Earth."

"Are you sure we can't do it without him?" Sam said, still seething and glaring poison darts at the oldest Halfa.

"Yes, I have seen all possible outcomes, and the best, though still not wholly positive, stem from a result of his inclusion in the coming fight. Don't worry, his time will come." Despite Clockwork's words saving him for the moment, Vlad couldn't help feeling frightened by the last words. Clockwork pointed his staff at Danny and Jason, causing a dome of blue energy to form over both. a few seconds after, the dome faded and the two were able to get up and move again, though still aching a tad from the stiffness. "Now, come with me." He flew out of the hole, followed by the others.

* * *

Malbenita couldn't help letting loose another of his increasingly characteristic bouts/rumbles of laughter. What great chance of fate! He had figured he was done for after being sealed away by his brother, but then, this fool, whom he took for a Halfa based on his power signature, "accidentally" released his brother in a fit of power-hunger-induced madness to claim the Crown of Fire. Now, not long after his brother was re-imprisoned by the same imbecile, he returns , believing, delusionally no doubt, that he would enslave the Prince of the Ghost Zone and Royal Heir of the great Dark family? Who could pass it up? Though he hadn't a hand in his freedom, he would not allow himself to be recaptured like his pitiful brother. Now, he would prove himself by reclaiming the Ghost Zone, and maybe if he was feeling generous, he would free Pariah to gloat of his victory. But first things first, he needed his staff.

He soon arrived at Clockwork's Time Tower and entered with caution, remembering the only time he'd been so arrogant as to burst into the Master of Time's abode. After he reached the main room, he was disappointed by the absence of his greatest enemy, but he realized that left him free to reclaim his weapon. He searched among the artifacts that lay and float about and such the place and shied slightly from a strange metal thing that was dented from the inside. He finally found what he was looking for - his staff, which was a long shaft of green wood covered with black markings and topped on one end with a large red diamond bound with leather strips. As he grasped it, he felt power flow into him again such as he hadn't felt for a millennium or two at least and laughed once more. Now he was ready to face the task ahead: claiming his birthright! As he departed from the place, he just barely missed the arrival; of a certain group of Halfas and the Master of Time himself.

* * *

Clockwork had been in his tower (as always) when Mabenita was released. He watched as the ancient (though not so much as he) ghost destroyed Vlad's inhibitor collar with just the power he emanated. Shortly after the being flew away, and Sam and Dani entered the scene.

Clockwork sighed as he muted Sam's hysterical ranting. "The time has come," he said to himself dryly. He formed a blue portal (that resembled a clock's face), disappeared through it, and exited out the adjoining resultant portal behind Sam. "Samantha, please clam down."

"Danny, I swear -!"

Suddenly she, Danielle, and Vlad turned to see him. He gazed upon them with a sense of longing to prevent what was to come, knowing full-well it would prove disastrous in the long run. He smiled sadly and said,"This is the first of the trials that I mentioned and possibly the most crucial. All of you, including Vlad, must work together to defeat Malbenita if there is to be any true future for the Earth."

"Are you sure we can't do it without him?" Sam said, still seething and glaring poison darts at the oldest Halfa.

Clockwork felt a pang of sympathy. "Yes, I have seen all possible outcomes, and the best, though still not wholly positive, stem from a result of his inclusion in the coming fight. Don't worry, his time will come." Clockwork pointed his staff at Danny and Jason, causing a dome of blue energy to form over both. a few seconds after, the dome faded and the two were able to get up and move again, though still aching a tad from the stiffness. "Now, come with me." He flew out of the hole, followed by the others.

They arrived at his Time Tower shortly and entered with a sense of urgency, but despite the seriousness of the moment, Vlad, Danielle, and Jason couldn't help looking around in awe at the seemingly unending array of various cogs, gears, weights, clocks, and pendulums all ticking, groaning, and moving in a synchronized fashion; this was nothing new to Danny and Sam, having been there before. Neither were the massive numerous viewing screens or the myriad of artifacts - some floating, some laying, and one placed on a short column of ecto-marble, which was an ordinary Fenton Thermos that was covered in dents from something inside trying to break out. However, the contents of one viewing screen caught even their eye.

It showed a view of what appeared to be a chapel, and an over-full one. What it was full of was a whole crowd of ghosts that looked vaguely familiar, yet different, even themselves that were present (sans Vlad). Most strange was that the 'other' Danny had . . . two large, white angel wings?!

"Clockwork, what's this?' Jason asked, voicing the question for all.

Clockwork briefly glanced over. "Another timelne, one that doesn't concern this one." He lifted his staff which glowed momentarily before two familiar objects float over to them - the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire!

"But, that's impossible!" Vlad exclaimed.

"You say impossible to the most powerful ghost there is? The Master of Time is not bound by impossible." He turned to Danny. "Your Neuroloqui Ring, please."

Danny reluctantly did so. Clockwork then asked Sam to do the same, with the same result. He then pulled a vial from within his cloak and handed it to them. "Both of you take a sip," and then he turned back to the floating objects in front of him. Danny and Sam were about to do as they were told, but then noticed the Neuroloqui Ring had joined the objects as well as the arrival of a familiar red, triangular ruby - the Gem of Power - which made them glow even brighter. The two suddenly remembered the vial and each took a sip. The taste immediately hit them like a high-speed steamroller.

"Blech!" the two cried in unison. They instinctively glared over towards Clockwork who didn't bat an eye.

"That vial held a serum that gives the drinker a similar 'mind link' as the Neruloqui Rings, try it."

 **[Hey, Sam!]**

 **[I know, it really works!]**

 **[So why didn't he give us this stuff before?]**

 **[He's right there, ask hims yourself.]**

"Yes, Danny, do ask him," Clockwork interjected nonchalantly, earning him a wide-eyed stare from all, yet he never met their gazes. "I know everything, remember? Now, to answer your question -"

He stopped as the objects were engulfed by a bright light, and in their place, there floated a white-striped black ring baring Danny's insignia in place of the skull and a matching crown baring the Gem of Power. "Put these on." Clockwork commanded.

Danny took the newly-formed objects and donned them; immediately he felt an enormous rush of power fill him so much that his hair flared up and literally burst into a white-hot flame. His suit was covered in an armor similar to the Ecto-Skeleton his parents had invented. His entire being, even his eyes, glowed ten times brighter than normal before fading once again to a dim one.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed, feeling there were no other words he could use to express what he was feeling.

"Extraordinary!" Vlad said in agreement, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't get any ideas Vlad," the younger Halfa replied.

"Now, Clockwork interrupted once again, "try using your link again."

"Okay?" Danny said. He turned to face Sam. **[What do you think would happen if I 'Ghost Stung' him full blast?]**

 **[He'd probably dodge with trained precision and retaliate full force!]** came Vlad's unexpected and furious reply.

 **[Whoa!]** Danny stepped back and looked at Clockwork inquiringly.

"Your Ring and Crown amplify the link as well as your other powers, which combined with the similar nature of your armor, your abilities have reached new power levels. This means you now have telepathy, and I would try to keep it as closed as possible. With that said, I believe you have a very dangerous ghost to catch."

 ** _Okay, I hope you guys liked this one, and the direction the story is taking. Now, I have four things of importance I will bring to your attention._**

 ** _First, to any who read this fanfiction as well as Memory Block, I will probably not be continuing it unless turtlepower12 is able to "fix" her character as she has set out to do. So, until further notice, Memory Block is on hiatus._**

 ** _Second, JonBell's story, The Phantom's Wings, is also on hiatus, but just for the summer. I know this because he notified me of the matter via email. I await his 'return' with the rest of his readers._**

 ** _Third, I have changed the cover of ANOR recently. Let me know what you think of it._**

 ** _Fourth, it has been nearly a year since I began this Phanfic, and I am surprised I have nearly finished it. Cheers!_**


	24. Chapter 23: Eastern Revelations

_**Hey guys! Hope y'all are ready for the next chapter. Be sure to read the outro and enjoy!**_

Malbenita hadn't felt so good in centuries! He had already ransacked the Acropolis, the Old West Realm, and several ghosts' lairs, and he'd only been free for half an hour. _At this rate_ , he thought, _I'll have the kingdom back in the hands of the Dark family in mere days._ In spite of his confidence, he couldn't help feeling he'd missed something . . . the current Ghost King, of course!

The ancient specter suddenly stopped and dodged tow ghost rays from behind, shielded against a third and fourth, and then knocked aside a fifth, all without looking their direction. "Please," he said, "do try harder if you are planning on stopping me. I feel extremely underestimated." He turned with a smile to face four Halfas, wait, four?

 **[Looking for something?]** Danny's voice emanated through his mind.

"That just makes my task easier!" Malbenita laughed. He immediately spun and delivered a sucker punch to Danny's solar plexus and then blasted him down towards the Oriental Realm below them. As he took off after his opponent, the others followed, firing ghost rays that he easily dodged. "Is that the best you can do?" he called over his shoulder.

As they descended, the Halfas took a look around the unfamiliar territory. They flew past towering pagodas and other temples, massive trees and bamboo, and ending near a cluster of villages consisting of huts and shacks. It was in one such area where they found Danny, soaking wet, climbing out of an apparently emptied serenity pool. The droplets falling from his hair gleamed in the distant city lights, like those of Tokyo or Beijing.

Danny quickly tried to explain the situation to an angry mob of people/ghosts who were upset at his unintentional crash landing. Malbenita's sudden arrival in their midst with an evil grin plastered on his face gave them a pretty good idea of what was going on, though. This was even more obvious as he set fire to their homes with a wave of his staff. Ghostly samurai and ninja appeared and charged him, clearly believing they stood a chance. Every slash and cut bounced off of his shield.

He eventually grew bored of this and sent out a wave of energy, knocking back his "would-be" attackers and nonchalantly lowering his shield. This action was answered by a rock flying through the air and clashing with his noggin. He growled as he turned on the brave young lad who had hurled the stone, and felt a few more such impacts with his back. The warriors immediately jumped at the chance, jabbing, thrusting, and slicing at every possible sweep of the sword. Malbenita sent them flying back with a sonic attack, and growled as his body once again became encased in a green energy dome, his wounds already beginning to heal.

"ENOUGH! It seems that destroying your homes was not enough, now I will take your afterlives!" He raised his staff towards them as it glowed menacingly. The glow extinguished as he found himself flying backward from the force of a green ghost ray, the attack being much stronger than he'd anticipated. He managed to stop himself before he crushed a tool shed, but knocked it over in his fury. He turned to see the Halfas land next to him as Danny and Vlad simultaneously constructed ecto-blades - Danny's a _katana_ and Vlad's a _nodachi_ \- as Jason quickly mirrored their action sing his observation and some instructions from Xeraunius. His blades were a _wakizashi_ and _katana_ combination.

"Since when do you three know about Japanese swordsmanship? Or swords?" Dani asked.

"Not the time, Danielle," Sam said, getting into a fighting stance and taking control of some nearby trees.

Malbenita raised his staff again and shot a beam of ectoplasm over the Halfas towards the citizens. Jason, thinking and moving quickly, flew past the attack and caught it in a portal and formed the exit portal behind Malbenita, effectively sending him backward again into another serenity pool. Danny flew next to Jason and called out to the people, "Everyone get to shelter and sound the alarm, or whatever. Let everyone know of the danger and to get to safety!" Again the people were confused by what he was saying, but this time Jason translated, and they made off to follow Danny's command.

"Since when do you speak Japanese?" Danny inquired.

"I had lessons with Mr. Yamamoto, my old principal. Now, back to the bad guy?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" Danny said as the both dodged.

The three swordsman charged their foe as Sam shot vines and Dani ecto-discs. All the while, Malbenita kept time with his thrusting, parrying, and dodging as if in a perfect dance, he felt as if he were training as a boy again; against his instructors, and later, Pariah. However, this soon bored him and he sped off towards the distant cityscape, his combatants not far behind. They tried to keep up upon reaching it as Malbenita constantly attacked the civilians, resulting in at least one of them to stop and help. Finally the five of them each charged up a ghost ray and fired them together in one massive blast, and despite his shield, Malbenita was thrown backward into a large office complex. The villain emerged from the gaping hole and charged up his own attack, causing the ruins around him to disappear strangely before he fired. The Halfas scattered and just barely managed to escape its gargantuan circumference before it connected with another building; effectively vaporizing it.

 _[What's with this guy?!]_ Jason fumed. _[I expected him to be pretty powerful, this is insane. What gives?]_

 _[I'm not sure, Jason,]_ Xeraunius answered. _[However, he seems to be extremely dependent upon his staff. I suggest removing it from him, or at least compromising it.]_

 _[Oh, yeah, great plan!]_ Jason replied sarcastically, much to Xeraunius' sufferance. _[One problem, it's much easier said than done!]_

 **[Jason, who are you talking to?]** came Danny's sudden intrusion.

 **[Dude! What do you think you're doing inside my head?!]** Jason yelled. He mentally forced Danny from his mind with such strength that he was thrown back and, incidentally, out of the way of an oncoming ghost-stinger.

 **[Who is that other voice?]** Danny demanded.

 _ **[I hate to interrupt,]**_ Xeraunius interjected nonchalantly, _**[but I believe there is something much more important at -]**_

"Xeraunius!" Jason growled.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop and the cries of fleeing citizens and crumbling city were dulled. Malbenita, shaken from his mad rampage, turned with a briefly confused expression. "Xeraunius? My brother's _good_ half? I thought i sensed you energy, but could it really -?" His face suddenly became a mask of dark humor. "It is you! And you have somehow managed to infuse yourself with this _boy_? Preposterous! well, now this makes it easier for me to finish you off after all this time. I told Pariah we should have destroyed you, but he was still soft from the process." Malbenita flew close to Jason and pushed his staff into his face, the gem glowing malevolently. "You should've stayed in that miserable cave!"

 ** _[Nooooo!]_** Jason and Xeraunius cried out together, shaking the minds of the others. Jason summoned a construct sword in the blink of an eye, and he slashed at the staff - severing the gem from it.

* * *

Clockwork watched as the battle of the six unfolded. He was interrupted by the appearance of the Observants; thus, breaking his solidarity, and his attention was dragged away from the viewing screen in front of him.

"Yes," he sighed, though not entirely disappointed by the normally unwelcome disruption. However, he still dreaded the coming topic.

"We have come to inspect the timeline, but from what I can see, you've done little more than meddle." The Observant who had spoken looked closer at the scene on the viewing screen as he neared it. You have allowed that fool to release one of the most powerful and ancient ghosts, sent the Halfas to 'defeat' him, and . . . is that the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage?! What have you done to them, and why does that _boy_ have them?!" The Observant's anger clear only by his tone and agitated trembling, actions which his counterpart also displayed.

"I have made them more fit for our new king by infusing them with his Neuroloqui Ring and the Gem of Power."

"You what?!" the Observants roared in unison. "How could you be so careless?!" the Observant who had previously not spoken said. "You of all people should -!"

"I should know that he is better equipped and qualified to wield such great power than anyone alive, dead, or in between. There are few who wield greater, and One who wields the greatest: the One from Whom all power comes. Besides, he has proven to be able to stand the power of all four Gems without being corrupted for want of dominance or any other such thing, and he shall continue in such a way as long as he stays along the right path." Clockwork shot a wary glance towards a certain Thermos as he said the last few words.

"You still haven't really changed the timeline, not nearly as much as you did before! Explain."

The giant eyeball backed down when he saw Clockwork momentarily flash a warning expression his way. "I have already told you, I'm guiding it along the best possible path, but it won't be fixed _just_ (he snapped his fingers) like that! To ensure the 'greatest good' and to make sure everything goes as it should, I must keep an eye on this timeline for at least twenty-five years."

If their heads weren't only a single eye, the Observants' would've pooped out. "Twenty-five years at least?!"

"Yes, now if you would kindly leave me, I prefer to work on this alone."

The Observants quickly faded, but not before giving a clearly audible huff of frustration. Clockwork sighed once again as he turned back to the screen in time to see Jason cutting off the gem from Malbenita's staff.

* * *

First, Malbenita just stared at the boy's audacity, then at the shaft in his hands as the gem floated between them. After he saw Jason catch it as if he'd already won, he let out one of his infrasonic chuckles.

"Did you really think that would do anything?" he asked with more than a hint of disdain. "He smiled wide at the confused expressions of the other Halfas. "The gem only focuses my staff's power. I have the ability to absorb ambient ectoplasm and the staff amplifies the energies! You have not done anything!"

Jason couldn't believe his ears, but then he realized something. _The ability to absorb ambient ectoplasm?_ The it hit him!

"Thanks for that interesting piece of information!" Jason replied, laughing now. Malbenita, though unable to see through his visor, could tell the by's eyes held a dangerous, mischievous gleam.

"What -?" Before he could say anything more, a flash of red filled his field of vision. He shook his head to clear it and realized with horror that they all now floated above a swirling red portal! He roared at this development and attempted to free himself from its pull. As it grew bigger and closer to him and the others began to disappear into it, he realized the futility of his escape. The last thing he saw before he let it take him was the smug look on Jason's face.

 _ **Okay, I hope you guys liked that one. Things are coming to an end and soon I'll be starting on**_ Ultimate Enemies? ** _Now, I had no idea that JonBell was planning on continuing despite his telling me he was taking the summer off. Anyways, I hope you all keep an eye on both of our stories and don't forget to leave a review! I'll see you in the next chapter of . . ._** A New One Rises ** _!_**


	25. Chapter 24: Back in (slash) to AP

**_Enjoy and don't forget to read outro!_**

Chapter 24

Amity Park. A nice place to live, or so the sign says. this seemingly sleepy town normally was wrought with ghosts through all hours of the day. Normally. Tonight, Tonight, things seemed to be leaning towards what passed for unusual in this place, i.e. an utter lack of ghosts. Except one.

The Box Ghost swooped down over the tenth warehouse on Amity Park's eighteenth wharf, and proceeded much more cautiously than normal. The memory (and bruises) of his last visit to the docks still too fresh, he dropped his careless attitude after getting a worse whooping from some new guy than Phantom ever had. Descending invisibly between warehouses 10 and 9 with much more stealth than he was used to, he let out a breath he shouldn't have been able to hold as he slipped through to the wall into the expected haven of . . . well, boxes.

Before he could begin whatever he had planned to do, he felt a familiar, sinking, or rather draining sensation. He had a mere moment to look behind him in horror as he was being pulled backward by an unforgettable vortex of blue energy into a green-and-white cylindrical device. He wailed in protest as he feebly attempted to escape the Fenton Thermos' pull before it overcame him and sucked him into its dark depths.

Tucker quickly capped the Thermos and chuckled. "Guess I was right, Jazz."

Jazz's slightly annoyed voice came over his earpiece. "I didn't say he wouldn't show up, I said he might not go to the same one."

"Whatever, how's it going on your end?"

"I saw Johnny 13, but he stopped cold for some reason and turned tail for my house. I wonder why?"

Tucker shrugged. "How far are you? I need to -" he broke off as he noticed the sky suddenly becoming red. In the blink of an eye, the evening firmament had returned to its starry midnight blue. "Did you see that?"

"Yep!" Jazz crackled over the signal. "I'll be right there to pick you up."

All right, I'm gonna call Val."

"Why?"

"I get the feeling we're gonna need back up coming into this."

* * *

Jason felt the fatigue begin to overpower him as the portal disappeared. he knew he had overdone it with the sheer massiveness of it as well as the force of its gravity. _But at least it worked,_ he thought, looking over to see Malbenita's prone form amidst the others who had been laying there since they'd returned. Admittedly, it wasn't his best plan ever: bringing the former Prince of the Ghost Zone to Amity Park, but at least he wouldn't be able to siphon energy off of everything. Now, he only had his own to go off of.

The others began to stir and groan, prompting Jason to do likewise as he was reminded of the intense effort he'd just made. Granted, the roof of an apartment building is destined not to be the most comfortable. As they quickly recovered, Sam was the first to get in his face.

"Nice going!" She clearly wasn't impressed with Jason's stunt. "Now he's here. What kind of plan was that?"

"One that got us and him out of a dimension made entirely out of an energy that he could absorb and amplify, or did you miss the part where we were trying to stop him?" Jason didn't mean to get worked up about it, but he was too exhausted to care.

"If you are both quite down," Vlad intervened warningly, pointing over to 'him' as he did so.

Malbenita growled and tossed his staff aside. "You think this changes anything?! I am invincible! I'll take you all, here and now. All will know who is the most worthy to rule!" Suddenly, he was propelled forward, past the others, and over the side of the building.

The five Halfas turned to see Tucker and Jazz, who were each holding a Fenton Bazooka, and Valerie in her Red Huntress guise, complete with hover board and ecto-rifle which was still smoking and aimed towards them.

"Looks like we're a bit late for the party," she commented, lowering her weapon and blowing across its muzzle. "Thanks for the invitation."

Dani was the first to recover (for real this time). "Didn't think you would come."

Danny whistled, earning him the full attention of the others. "WE have a guy who i massively powerful and possibly stronger than anyone we've faced so far running around amity Park. Let's try to keep the banter to a minimum."

Hearing the words come out of Danny's mouth made everyone feel the full gravity of the situation: Danny had nothing to joke about. Looking upon him with a new respect, everyone, including Vlad set their jaws and nodded.

"So what's the plan, 'King' Danny?" Jason inquired.

"Well, you brought Malbenita here, so you must have had a plan."

This time Jason fought down his retort, and tried to think of an actual answer. While doing so, his eyes wandered towards the Fenton Bazookas. Then it hit him.

"Yeah, think we could borrow some of your parent's tech?"

* * *

Malbenita gingerly picked himself up out of the full-body imprint he had made after falling off the roof. While he stood up, little black chunks tumbled down the front and back of him, and what didn't, he brushed off quickly. He noticed something wet on his upper lip, and when he took his hand away, he saw sticky green ectoplasm. His vision went red as he unleashed an ungodly roar that took sent nearby cars flying and cracked several walls. He had never taken humiliation well, and now he had been pushed too far.

He propelled himself into the air and landed on the building he'd fallen from. There, he found a worse disgrace: his staff had been taken once again, and by those meddling -! He sighed and calmed himself. Overconfidence had gotten him to this point, but he wouldn't make that mistake again. Now, he was ready to destroy them all.

* * *

Valerie glanced from the strange staff to the vial of a green ghost compound baring the name "Ecto-Dejecto" and finally at the green-and-white belt that was the Specter Deflector. She shook her head and turned on her helmet's scanners, immediately alerting her with a scream of Malbenita's proximity. It didn't help that she also noticed blue wisps escape Danny and Danielle's mouth at that moment as well.

"Uh, are you finished with that contraption yet? The big bad guy's almost here!"

Jason managed to suppress his sarcastic retort this time, feeling somewhat better to be working with something normal, something familiar and easy. Sure it was ghost tech, but tech all the same. Sorta.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, or possibly because of it, he couldn't help but realize just how much had changed in the last two weeks. New identity, new powers, new home, new friends, everything had just been flopped. He pushed those thoughts aside, knowing they'd do no good in the situation he was in.

"Almost ready, Val," The nickname still felt strange on his tongue. "If it comes to it, I'll need you guys to cover me and Vlad while we finish this."

"And why can't I help you two, or at least sit and watch?" Tucker complained.

"Because Jason and I are more knowledgeable about ghosts and this kind of technology, but if Skulker shows up, then we'll call upon you." Even amidst a crisis, Vlad never lost his charm.

"Not the time," Jason mumbled warningly as he began to solder a few wires.

They all felt the tremor as it began, much stronger than before. the ceiling began to crumble as the sounds of Jack and Maddie Fenton yelling "Ghost!" rang throughout the structure.

"Looks like we don't have time for this either," Danny replied grimly, clearly worried about his parents. "Jason, do you think you can finish that without Vlad?"

"I guess, maybe -"

"That'll have to be good enough. C'mon, everyone, we gotta help them!"

* * *

Whatever Jack and Maddie had been dreaming about (you can bet it had to do with ghosts, and possibly fudge or ham for Jack), they were not happy to be woken from it, and most certainly weren't expecting it to be a massive humanoid ghost in armor and a cloak to be the culprit.

"Ghost!" the two yelled before leaping into action. Maddie pulled her "light staff" from behind her back(?) while Jack retrieved a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick (the bat with the word "Fenton" on it) from among the splinters of the nightstand.

Malbenita clearly hadn't expected such a forward attack and received a few bruises before coming to his senses. He forced them back with a burst of ecto-energy and then formed green ecto-restraints around their arms, legs, and mouths. Finished, he turned intangible and floated down through the floor into the living room to find Tam Phantom (sans Jason) and Vlad waiting for him.

Danny held a snowball in his hand and tossed it up and caught it. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"I know my staff is down there," Malbenita answered, pointing past them to the stairs in the kitchen, which were visible through the doorway they stood in front of. "I can sense its power, and I"ll kill you all if that is what it takes to get it back."

"We'll see about that!" Danny said, chucking the snowball at Malbenita and shooting a burst of ice after it; the others opened fire as well, throwing what they had at him despite their surroundings.

Malbenita immediately shielded against the torrent and formed bindings around his attackers, immediately cutting off their assault. He lowered his defense and strolled past their now prone figures. "Sorry, but I have played your game and I've lost my patience. Now, I am going to go kill your friend who I assume is down there guarding my staff, kill you all and those other humans upstairs." Danny's eyes widened as he realized he meant his parent's. "And then I'll conquer this world along with the Ghost Zone. All because you were too weak to stop me."

"You're about to be the weak one!" Jason shouted as he flew up the stairs , staff repaired and in hand. However, it had a strange machine attached to it.

"What-?!" Malbenita began before being zapped by the modified weapon. He felt the power drain from him, forcing him to realize the staff's function had been reversed!

"Nooooooooooooooo!" was all he could manage as the pain seared through him.

As it stopped, he felt something being put around his waist and when he tried to resist, a high-voltage shock answered. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer and finally succumbed to the darkness' cold embrace.

As he fell into the coma-like state from his impossible fatigue, two halos appeared around his waist and flowed up and down him, much to the shock of Jason and the others.

 ** _Okay, so this was a BIG chapter, and the next two will be even bigger. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story because as I said before, it will soon come to an end. I will continue the series after this, but I will be uploading a challenge from t-rex989 first. If you guys have any questions about this story, feel free to PM me, and I hope you enjoyed this one! Please fav, follow, and review, and also please tell others about this story if you think it is amazing. I'll see you all in the next chapter!_**


	26. Chapter 25: The Past Retold (STC)

_**Hey readers! I am finally back with another chapter, and I hope you haven't forgotten about this story. I know it has been a while, but I can explain, and I will. In tge outro, but for now, enjoy the new chapter!**_

Chapter 25

Jason couldn't believe what has just happened. One second, he'd just defeated one of the most powerful ghosts in existence, and the next, that same ghost seemed to be transforming into a much smaller figure wearing torn and dirty clothing. The man stirred slightly as the rings dissipated, leaving the living room in a tense silence. No one knew quite how to break the silence, but the sound of a the stairs creaking did the job well enough.

All heads turned to see Jack and Maddie Fenton coming down covered in dust and splinters. At that moment, Team Phantom and Vlad realized their restraints had disappeared as Malbenita's ghost form had. Quickly standing up and brushing themselves off, neither party could resist a look of confusion.

"What are you all doing in my house? Well, except Jazz, . . . Wait, why are you still up?! And Tucker, what's going on?!" Jack asked, flustered after being beaten by a ghost and furious at being out of the loop.

Danny cleared his throat and stepped forward. "First, this is Malbenita," he waved towards the unconscious figure. "He is is the alleged brother of Pariah Dark, the former King of the Ghost Zone. He was released by some knuckle-headed idiot," Vlad steeled himself to prevent his fury from overtaking him and flinging himself at the younger Halfa. "We banded together to stop him, and brought him here to the Human Realm because he was growing stronger by absorbing the ambient ectoplasm. After that -"

"What happened to your costume?" Jack asked, always one to focus on the essentials.

Danny sighed at his father's question. "I was given some ghostly artifacts that belonged to the previous Ghost King with some modifications. That is why I have this armor. Anyways, after that we came here to borrow some of your technology, your daughter assured us you wouldn't mind." Jazz shot him a look, knowing she would be spoken to about it later, which Danny intentionally ignored.

While his words began to sink in, Danny had to use every ounce of control in his being to not tackle his parents in hug; he was extremely relieved that they hadn't been too seriously hurt. However, he noticed his mother's thoughtful expression and felt the question on her mind with his telepathy.

"Yes?" he said, knowing that if he simply answered, he would only draw more suspicion towards the matter.

"Well, when he burst into our room, he seemed much larger and more imposing, more _ghostly,_ I suppose, and now he looks like an ordinary human. How can this be?"

"I can answer that," replied a voice as a blue clock face appeared. The hands swung in opposite directions and met at "twelve-o'-clock", and the entire thing became a swirling blue portal from which Clockwork exited. He smiled as his entrance disappeared. "I do know everything, after all."

* * *

After the initial shock of his sudden arrival, everyone followed Clockwork into the living room and got comfy. The Master of Time shifted to his Elder form as he began.

"Several millennia ago, before the event referred to as the Great Flood, there were many people living throughout the earth, and among them were two who would cause waves throughout time with their involvement with ghosts. A man and his wife were caught in a riot, resulting in the latter's death. As he carried his wife's corpse home, unsure of how to tell his child his mother wouldn't wake up, he was unaware that she was far from gone. Moments after her demise, she awoke in a strange place of swirling green sky and purple earth. Her first thoughts were of how she came to be there, and as her memories returned, she realized she had died, yet was still somewhat existent. Deciding to ponder the matter later, she began to search for a way back to where she came from.

"After what felt like an undeterminable amount of time, she began to lose hope of ever seeing her husband and young boy again. Falling to her knees, she remembered their little home, and longed with all of her being to be there. Immediately, a green light flashed before her, startling her from her former state, and before her lay a swirling portal through which she could see her husband standing dumbfounded at her. Not being too sure herself, the woman reached a tentative hand towards the portal and marveled as her beloved did the same. To their amazement, they each pushed through and came out the other side, and in her joy, the woman jumped through and toppled her husband.

"The family, now reunited, soon welcomed a new member who had strange abilities upon his birth earning him a name meaning 'cursed'. The modern form of this name is Malbenita."

Everyone sat in silence as this new information sank in, but then a thought entered all of their minds which shattered all solemnity.

"So wait,"Maddie interjected. "You mean that human and ghosts can -"

Clockwork nodded. "Yes."

Ignoring the mixed emotions the humans and half-ghosts displayed, he gestured towards the heap that was Malbenita. "The parents died soon after the boys reached their teen years, and they visited their parents in the Ghost Zone often, their parents having become the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone -"

"Why did they become the rulers of the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked.

"Let's just say it was meant to be," Clockwork answered. "Now, soon after this time, the whole Earth was overcome by a global flood, and -"

"Hey, the Ghosts 101 textbook talks about that," Sam said, hearing Jason think the same thing through Danny's link.

"Yes, it is. I was the one who wrote that section, Ghost History. So then you must know what happened next." He noticed everyone except Danny nod. "They can explain it to you later," Clockwork said.

"Now, what do we do about him?" Valerie asked, returning everyone's attention to Malbenita.

"Well, we could -" Maddie and Jack began.

"I don't think so," Clockwork replied. "He must be returned to his rightful resting place, in the Sarcophagus his brother sealed him in." Ignoring the disappointed expressions of the former, he turned to Team Phantom and Vlad. "I think you better get him back there."

"Not you two," Maddie said, pointing to Jazz and Tucker. "You two need to get to bed, it is a school night, or day, regardless. Tucker, I will call your parent's and let them know why you are here."

With that, the rest entered a portal Jason formed and returned to Phantom's Keep.

* * *

After, they got Malbenita situated, the lid was closed and the painting fixed, leaving the hallway as it had been just hours ago. While everyone else began to depart, Clockwork pulled Jason aside.

"What is it, Clockwork?" he asked, knowing that if the Master of Time needed to have a private chat, it was probably important.

"There is something you need to know, regarding the 'accident' a couple of weeks ago." Despite his growing fatigue, Jason perked up at the mention of his disappearance. "It wasn't random, as I am sure you understand now, but there is more to it."

"Okay," Jason replied, wondering what Clockwork was getting at.

"There was something _desired_ that led to it, all the work of a seemingly careless _wish_."

"A wish? What is this something to do with other supernatural beings? Let me guess, unicorns? Pixies? Genies?

"Yes."

Jason's grin faded. "Wait -" But as he spoke, he realized that the omniscient chronokinetic specter had made departed. Sighing, he teleported back to his room and transformed back to his human form and flung himself down on his bed, not even bothering to change. He knew he would have to pick up his drawing stuff when he got up, but he would worry about that then. As he drifted of, Clockwork's words came back to him. _A seemingly careless wish . . ._

 ** _Alright so, time to explain myself. Back at the end of August, my first semester of college started, which is the biggest eeason why I have had such a hard time writing this chapter: to clarify, homework and lack of inspiration. Another reason was having to revise this chapter a few times because I forgot how I planned to write it before. Finally, I was constantly visited by my old enemy: Procrastination. However, I finally managed to get this done the other night, and Chapter 26 (which I finished a month ago at work throughout collective breaks) will be uploaded shortly._**

 ** _I hope this was worth the wait and that you are ready for a change. I will be starting a different story soon, and in the meantime, why not check out my new YT channnel? I don't have much for content yet, but I am planning some special stuff for Halloween (if I can find time to record). My channel is called Prof_Jake_MQ (my Minecraft username). Now, I believe that is everything, so please favorite and/or follow this story if you like it, and please leave a review if you'd be so kind. That is all for now, see you in the next chapter!_**


	27. Chapter 26: Resolution and Introductions

**_Hey readers! Here it is; the finally chapter of A New One Rises! I hope I can get the next part of the seriea down in less time than this. But, I have talked too much already. Enjoy the chapter and then swing by the outro to see what I have planned._**

Chapter 26

The rest of the week passed in a blur of school and night patrol. For whatever reason, after Malbenita had been defeated, it seemed like all the ghosts had a boost of confidence and left the Ghost Zone at once. Not that they were a problem compared to him, but he was always on Jason's mind whenever he encountered a ghost from then on.

Finally, Saturday arrived and Jason pulled himself out of bed despite his lingering fatigue. Something else had been on his mind since Malbenita's capture. As he slumped down at his desk, the conversation with Danny afterword came back to him.

He had asked Danny if there were any ghosts who could grant wishes. The other Halfa told him about the genie, Desiree, whom they'd believed to be behind his disappearance. Putting two and two together, he planned to confront the one who'd mostly made the wish.

After quickly scribbling a note to his parents, he got dressed and grabbed an apple downstairs before phasing through the wall for stealth. He walked a few blocks before diving into an alley and transforming. The red halos had hardly dissipated before he flashed a portal around himself. The exit portal dropped him at his desired location: the roof of Darkwood High.

He changed back and walked towards the edge of the roof before pulling out his cell phone. After scrolling through his contacts, he came to the one he was searching for. He selected it and waited while the dial tone played across his eardrum. It rang a few times before he heard the click of the receiver.

'Hello?' The voice on the other end crackled slightly, but he could never forget it.

"Hey, Jennifer. What's up?"

He could almost feel the wave of hostility wash over her. 'Oh, it's you. What do you want Jason?'

Jason momentarily argued with Xeraunius before answering. "Well, I'm back in Darkwood and I -"

"Oh really? Then why aren't you calling up your old lackeys? Or are they with you right now and this is some kind of lame prank?"

Jason felt a pang of guilt at the mention of one of his old pastimes. "No, look, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain over the phone. Could I come over to your house?"

"My parents aren't home right now, so what do you think?"

Jason mentally facepalmed. He forgot that her parents didn't want her to have guests while they were gone, especially guys. Another regrettable action towards her as he used to tease her about it. Had he really changed that much?

"Okay," he continued, blushing slightly. "How about the park? The one near the middle school? That's usually a favorite on the weekends, plenty of people around. Can you meet me there in a few minutes?"

"I guess, but why?"

"I just need to talk to you in person. It's important."

"Okay -"

"See you then." Jason hung up a little too quickly. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

 _[I think that went quite well.]_ Xeraunius mused.

* * *

Jason had teleported to the park seconds after the phone call and sat down on a nearby bench. As he waited for Jennifer, he gazed around, taking in the splashing of young children in the duck pond, the scolding of their parents for getting wet and muddy, and the distant pit-pat of someone jogging along the path.

After a few seconds, he realized he had heard his query long before she arrived at his location. He stood up and ran to meet her, struggling not to move too fast. He didn't want the secret out just yet.

As he approached her, Jason noticed her green tank top and running shorts. She gave him a demanding glare while she caught her breath. He led her over to the bench and she took a drink from the water bottle she had.

After calming her breathing and re-hydrating, she spoke. "Now what was so important that you had to see me in person?"

Jason hesitated. Did he really need to tell her? 'Yes,' he told himself. "Remember how I disappeared a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah," Jennifer replied, "what about it?"

"Well, it wasn't some random accident."

"Then what would you call a weird green vortex appearing and disappearing along with you in the middle of the hallway?"

"Was there anything you said that day that may be connected with the event?" Jason inquired.

Jennifer stared at him for a long time. Finally, she said, "I wished you would go away. Then there was this blue flash of light and when I turned around I saw something black and white fly off. I ran into the school to tell someone and I instead found out you'd disappeared."

Jason nodded. "Then that's it."

"What?"

"Do you know about Danny Phantom?"

Jennifer gave him a sideways look. "Seriously? That was him? Why was he in Darkwood?"

Jason chose his words carefully before answering. "He discovered that a ghost had chosen to try haunting Darkwood, starting with the high school. The ghost was a genie named Desiree who grows more powerful with each wish she grants, often granting the wishes with a twist."

"How do you know all this?"

Jason smiled and continued. "She came to the high school knowing she would find plenty of careless wishes being thrown about. The first and only one had been granted just before her capture."

Jennifer took this all in solemnly. "So you mean-"

"Yeah," Jason nodded. He hesitated to say anything more, lest she feel he blamed her. "The blue flash was her being captured."

"Jason, I -"

"It's all right, I deserved it." Jennifer stared at him in confusion. "If somebody else were that big a jerk to me, I'd probably wish they would disappear too. That's one of the reasons why I came here: to apologize.

"I haven't been fair to you all these years, and I want to let you know I regret it. These past few weeks have changed me, humbled me more than I could've imagined. For what it's worth, and it probably isn't much, I'm sorry."

Jennifer sat silently through all of this. Finally, she said, "How?" Jason stared at her blankly. "How have you changed? What could've happened to make you sorry for anything?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, it went like this . . ."

* * *

As Jason finished, he braced himself for the torrent of questions he knew she was bound to ask. However, she only asked one. "Can you show me?"

He stood up and took her over to a small grove of trees, a perfectly secluded place for a picnic or revealing your alter-ego. After making sure there were no other onlookers, Jason willed the red halo to form at his waist and split to wash up and down his body; changing him into his ghost form. As the rings disappeared, Jennifer let out a soft gasp.

She reached out and touched his chestplate and felt the cold metal and the energy it radiated. His skin felt chilled under her touch as well. Only Jason's prompt warning kept her from feeling his fiery hair. "So you're a ghost, now?"

"Half-ghost," Jason corrected. "I'm what is called a Halfa."

"All of this because of one careless wish?"

"Yep, but it was for the best. Yesterday, I helped save the world, and I couldn't have done it as a normal person."

"You did not help save the world."

"Oh, no?" he chided, " Well, let's go see Danny Phantom and find out."

"Sure, but how are we going to get there?" Jennifer asked.

"Same way I did. Take my hand."

As soon as she did, he teleported them to an alley outside Fenton Works. "Don't do that again without warning me!" she said, punching him the shoulder. He chuckled as he changed back and walked Jennifer up to the door. Danny answered their knock and let them in, shooting Jason a questioning gaze.

'In the Lair.' Jason mouthed.

Danny led the way up to his room and let them in through the second door in the closet. Inside, Sam, Danielle, Tucker, and Valerie sat waiting. Jason cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, meet Jennifer."

 _ **Alright, so that is the end of it, just over a year's work put into it. Not bad for my first fanfic, eh? But now to my plans. Next on the project roster is a challenge from t-rex989 that they issued way back in June. That is the next thing on my list, and after that, I have a few ideas, so it could go anywhere. As I put in my profile, I am open to challenges or atory ideas as long as I have time and depending on tbe challenge or idea.**_

 _ **For now, I am gonna take a rest, and begin planning my next step. As always, please favorite and follow, and please conaider leaving a review. For now, Ill see you in the next story!**_


End file.
